Sailor Moon T, episodes 1-29 & Movie
by PsyWeedle
Summary: A hero from my "Web of Dimensions" fic goes in search of the Sailor Titans. Also crossover with video game Diablo II.
1. Beginnings

Note: The character "Reuisu" and events surrounding him originally came from a Sailor Moon/Pokemon/Digimon crossover fic titled "Web of Dimensions." Because of an extensive number of chapters with that fic, only the first four parts of it were posted to FF.Net. However, basically all one has to know is that Reuisu is the former Prince of Alpha Centauri, and was resurrected like the other Sailors. He has an extensive history which is later explained throughout the series.  
  
  
  
  
  
A crash of thunder, a loud bang of lightning, that's what was heard on the streets of Tokyo. The rain poured down like mad, sending a never ending stream of water droplets onto the ground. A lone figure in a trench coat stepped through a puddle as he walked towards a temple on a small hill. In this temple, one question was being passed across a table.  
  
  
  
  
Serena: IS THE FOOD READY YET?!!?  
  
Rei: Geez, Serena! Would you just be patient already? Lita's working as hard as she can!  
  
Serena: If I can't have food, I'll die of starvation!  
  
Luna: For crying out loud, Serena, you've waited longer for food, you'll live.  
  
Serena: No I won't!  
  
Ami: Serena, these study groups are for STUDYING. If you want something to do, I would recommend studying!  
  
Mina: I want food too!  
  
Artemis: And I always wonder: how did we beat all those enemies with this group of scouts?  
  
Lita: Food's done!  
  
Serena: About time!  
  
Serena ran up as fast as she could towards the kitchen in Rei's temple. She immediately grabbed the cake on the counter and placed it on the table, cutting out a huge peice of it and eating as fast as she could.  
  
Ami: One must wonder how that girl eats so much yet stays so thin...  
  
Suddenly, the screen door next to the kitchen was knocked upon. Rei walked over and slid it open. In front of the door was a shadowed man in a trench coat and hat. Thunder and lightning flashed behind him. Everyone looked with faces of shock and dismay at the shadowed man, glaring with his evil-looking eyes. The man took off his hat...  
  
Reuisu: Bloody smeggin' hell! Are you people going to invite me in or aren't you?!!?  
  
Rei: Reuisu! Of course, come in! Come in!  
  
Reuisu walked in, drenching in water and placed his trench coat and hat on a nearby coat rack.  
  
Reuisu: Honest to God, every time I go someplace alone, it rains! It rained in Tristram, in rained in South tokyo, it rained in London, and now it rains here! I'm going to have to stick by you people just to make sure I don't get waterlogged!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Rei: Where have you been, anyway? You just said about a year or two ago that you had to leave and you'll be back!  
  
Reuisu: There wasn't time to call you guys and give a detailed explanation. The high school I was going to wanted to give me the opportunity to move back to London and get into a nice school! It was effective immediately, so I had to pack quickly and leave. That's why my void apartment was shut off, and why I left in a hurry. Now that I'm done with high school, I have returned to the people I know and love!  
  
Mina: This is so great! You'll never believe what happened while you were gone!   
  
Reuisu: I've heard through my sources...  
  
Reuisu looked at Luna and Artemis.  
  
Reuisu: ...That you took on some sort of Zombie circus and a freak who liked mirrors, and was confronted by the woman I fought when I was involved in the Sailor Holy Wars! That was dangerous and stupid, and you should've called me for help!  
  
Rei: YOU DIDN'T LEAVE US A NUMBER OR ANYTHING!  
  
Reuisu: Oh yeah, I forgot to do that...  
  
Ami: I'm assuming your void has now been reinstalled over Darien's apartment?  
  
Reuisu: Correct as always, Ami. Now that I'm back in town, I'm going to start looking for colleges to enroll in next year, and a good life to recover. Anything else interesting happen while I was gone?  
  
Rini: I'll say! Hotaru's back to normal!  
  
Reuisu: Well, beam me up, scotty! I always knew that girl had potential. Were Amara and Michelle overly thrilled about the concept like the last time I resurrected Sailor Saturn?  
  
Lita: Surprisingly enough, they seemed rather happy to have the whole team of Outer Soldiers up.  
  
Reuisu: Well, I can't please everyone. Still, let's dig in!  
  
  
  
Voice: The soulstones?  
  
Voice: They are in our hands.  
  
Voice: Not even the Archangel Tyrael can stop us now.  
  
Voice: Our first advance must be against the ones known as the Sailor Soldiers. They are now our enemies.  
  
  
  
The group began to eat the cake, when suddenly, Serena's communicator flashed on! The image of Trista appeared on screen.  
  
Serena: Trista! You'll never believe who just walked through the front door of Rei's-  
  
Trista: Quickly! Something's happening downtown, at third and main! Hurry!  
  
Luna: Scouts, transform!  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Rini: MOON PRISM POWER!!!  
  
Reuisu: Geez, every time I leave, you people get new transformations. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
The yellow ball of energy shot out at one of the three creatures, who reflected it easily.  
  
There were three creatures, all of them seemed to have risen from the depths of hell istelf. One, was red, and stood eight feet tall, from hoof to horn. His body and horns all over it, black as death, and his body was rippling with muscles and strength and brute force. Two red eyes were on his fanged face, with enough evil and intensity to send chills down an angel's spine.  
  
The second creature was even stranger than his predecessor. He had no legs, just a gas and smoke cloud that his torso stood upon. He was practically bone, with three-fingered bone hands with green energy emitting from them. His face had two bone horns coming from his face. His eyes burned green flame.  
  
The third one looked the weakest of the three. He was wearing a dark cloak. His skin was a tannish white, and his skin seemed to be just wrapped around his skeleton, with no muscles or tendons or anything. He walked normally, but nothing else was special about him.  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto blasted a purple bolt of energy out of her staff, which went towards the ghostly figure that stood on a cloud. The creature's glowing green hands took the purple ball of energy and changed it into a greenish color. He then sent it spiraling towards Pluto!  
  
Saturn: SATURN SILENT WALL!!!  
  
A black wall of energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked the blast from hitting Pluto.  
  
Horned creature: Hmmm...  
  
Ghostly creature: Teamwork and anticipation.  
  
Skin creature: I think a new strategy is in order.  
  
Voice: You're gonna need a lot more than just a strategy after we're done with you!  
  
The three creatures look up and see seven silhoutetted figures.  
  
Moon: You're in big trouble, Nega sleezes.  
  
Centauri: We're Sailor Soldiers!  
  
Mini Moon: And we stand for love and justice!  
  
Moon: I'm Sailor Moon!  
  
Mercury: Sailor Mercury!  
  
Mars: Sailor Mars!  
  
Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter!  
  
Venus: Sailor Venus!  
  
Centauri: Sailor Centauri!  
  
Moon: And in the name of the moon,  
  
Mini Moon: The future Moon,  
  
Mars: The Inner planets,  
  
Centauri: And Alpha Centauri...  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
Ghostly creature: We are getting more outnumbered, brothers.  
  
Horned creature: Irrelivant. We are superior to them.  
  
Skin creature: Agreed. Triangulate our postions, and we'll do more damage.  
  
The three went into a triangulated position, facing the two groups of Soldiers, all preparing to fire, when...  
  
  
...Three red roses shot down, stopping each one in their tracks. Tuxedo Mask jumped down.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Your evil, demonic ways are not welcome in a world full of peace, hope, and love. You should leave now, before you are destroyed by the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
Ghostly creature: Pathetic halloween costume, human. Brothers, destroy them!  
  
The three suddenly shot out a green ball of energy, a red ball of energy, and a yellow ball of energy, each one ricochetting off each of them and hitting each of the Sailors, knocking every one of them to the ground.  
  
Skin creature: They are puny things.  
  
Horned Creature: Yes. I was expecting more.  
  
Centauri suddenly stood up with the other inners and outers.  
  
Centauri: We're not down and out yet! Outer Soldiers: Distract those three! Inners: Prepare for Sailor Planet Attack!  
  
They all nodded, and got to work. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Moon were all firing their attacks at the three, with little avail.  
  
Moon: Moon Eternal Power!  
  
Centauri: Alpha Centauri Power!  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Mercury: Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Mars: Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
The yellow and blue energy spheres bounced harmlessly off of the three creatures.  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Venus: Venus Crystal Power!  
  
The horned creature sent out a blast which knocked the outers away.  
  
Moon: Sailor Planet-  
  
All: ATTAAACK!!!!  
  
The six beams of energy shot out at the ghostly figure. Suddenly, he held up one his hands, and the beams hit his hand! Suddenly, he pushed his arm forward, sending the energy back at the inners!  
  
All of them were hit with their own blasts, knocking them down to the ground, each one hitting it hard.  
  
Horned Creature: There goes a group that has been a nuisance for us for some time.  
  
Centauri slowly got up and kept thinking of the words the horned creature has just said. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and he suddenly realized it.  
  
Centauri: That voice... That appearance! Dear God, YOU'RE DIABLO!!!  
  
Diablo: No duh, Insolent sailor brat.  
  
Centauri: I killed you... And I destroyed your soulstone!  
  
Diablo: You cannot destroy me so easily. Allow to introduce my brothers: Mephisto, the one with the cloud, the lord of hate. And my younger brother, Baal, the lord of destruction.  
  
Saturn: You know these guys, Centauri?  
  
Centauri: To my utter horror, yes. Allow me to introduce Diablo, lord of terror.  
  
Mephisto: Correct. Time to die now, Sailor nothings!  
  
The three charged up energy balls and shot them at the Inners and outers. Suddenly, a white force field erupted upwards and stopped the energy in their tracks! And old man in a dark robe walked out of the force field.  
  
Diablo: You!  
  
Baal: When he gets involved, it is time to leave.  
  
Mephisto: Agreed. Goodbye, Sailor nothings. We shall return.  
  
The three evil demons teleported away.  
  
Centauri took off his helmet and looked at the old man.  
  
Centauri: Deckard? DECKARD CAIN?!!?  
  
Cain: Expecting someone else, Reuisu?  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Sin War

*New Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
The rain had stopped for the moment, but the night sky was still as dark as ever as about 13 figures walked towards Darien's apartment building. Ten of them were the Sailor Soldiers, one was Tuxedo Mask, one was Sailor Centauri, and the other was a mysterious old man named Deckard Cain.  
  
Centauri: I wish you'd tell me why you're here instead of Tristram.  
  
Cain: Once we reach your home, I shall explain.  
  
Uranus: Centauri, who is this man?  
  
Centauri: A friend.  
  
Neptune: You never give us a straight answer.  
  
Centauri: Correct.  
  
Uranus: Why not?  
  
Centauri: I don't feel like it.  
  
Neptune: That's not an answer!  
  
Centauri: Correct.  
  
The group then reached Darien's apartment, and took the elevator to the roof. Centauri pulled out a square device with two buttons on it, red and blue. Centauri pressed the blue button, and a black portal suddenly opened into the air. A ladder flew out of it, hitting the rooftop. Everyone climbed up, and were once again inside Reuisu's void home.   
  
The void was remarkably unimpressive, for the most part. The first thing anyone would notice was the fact that it was black, obviously. The only time color was seen around it was when it was a computer terminal or it was furniture. The computer console itself was large, about the size of a 12 by 10 room. There were two monitors on it, coming from the upper section of the console. Otherwise, the console had levers, buttons, 2-dimensional interfaces, etc. As for furniture, there was very little of it. There was a green couch, ten feet long and was divided into three sections which joined together. There was a black leather chair next to the couch, and off to the side. Farther away, someone could see a bed with with white sheets and a white blanket and pillow. Next to the bed was a dresser, with a clock on it, and strewn apart peices of electronics.  
  
The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask all looked at Cain, who stood in the center of them all.  
  
Centauri: Tell me now, Deckard, what are you doing here?  
  
Cain looked around the room.  
  
Cain: As you all know, there are three prime evils who have now taken it upon themselves to destroy you and your world. They are known as Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal. Mephisto is the eldest and probably most powerful of the three brothers. All of you know that, for a few months, Reuisu went to the town of Tristram to retrieve a soulstone that belonged to Diablo.  
  
Centauri: I remember it well. How could I forget what we actually found...  
  
Cain: Yes. Not many warriors believed that Diablo was dead, however. A few traveled to Tristram to investigate it themselves. One of them, a quiet and solitudish man, came through all the way into hell itself to find out for himself. We never knew exactly what did happen, all we know is that when he came out, he brought Diablo with him. We never saw him again.  
  
Pluto: What about Mephisto and Baal? Where did they come in.  
  
Cain: We're not exactly sure HOW they were freed, we only have two things, relics from the old times: an extract from a diary about Baal, and a letter to the archbishop Lazarus.  
  
Centauri winced at the name of Lazarus. Cain brought out the two papers from his cloak.  
  
Centauri went over and placed them under a projector. All over the void, the image of the letter appeared. Centauri read it.  
  
It read...  
  
Faithful Lazarus,  
  
I write you to adress my growing concerns regarding your recent petulance and that of your fellow Archbishops. For the past few months, I have witnessed a certain darkening of your spirits that I can hardly account for. You and your brethren are First among the Chosen of the Light. If our retainers and followers so much as suspected a rift in authority between us, I fear we would lose much of the control we have gained over this ancient, troubled land.  
  
Our line was charged, long ago, with watching over Kurast and its peoples. As well you well know, it is our duty to spread the glory of the light to all corners of the known world, whether it be welcomed or not. But most importantly, the Horadrim entrusted our church to maintain the wardings that keep our dark guest chained beneath the Temple city. Since it has been your sole responsibility to safeguard Mephisto's soulstone, I must wonder if perhaps your dread task isn't affecting your noble spirit in some mlign way.  
  
Whatever the cause of your recent rebellions against my will, I wish to see you and your archbishops in council immediately. If you have not the strength or heart to perform your duties like a true Servant of the light, then I will find someone to replace you. The binding of the lord of hatred is paramount to the safety of the future of the Zakarum church threatened by the pettiness and jealousy of its servants. I will be expecting you.  
  
  
Sankekur,  
Que-Hegan  
  
  
  
Centauri: What does it mean?  
  
Cain: Possibly that it was Mephisto, not Diablo, who tainted Lazarus's once great soul.  
  
Centauri: Doesn't really make a lot of worth now.  
  
Mars: Why not?  
  
Centauri: I killed Lazarus just before I killed Diablo.  
  
Mars: Oh.  
  
Mercury: What about the other document?  
  
Centauri: It appears to be a journal log. Here, I'll put it up.  
  
Centauri took out the letter and placed it in the projector. He slowly read,  
  
"On the Fifty-eighty day of our campain, we caught up with Baal near the ancient port city of Lut Gholein. We had tracked the great lord of destruction all the way from the lands of Kehjistan some months before. Our leader, Tal Rasha, believed that Baal was headed north, towards the wintry lands of Scosglen, but for some reason the demon chose to forfeit his lead and take refuge within the sandblasted city.  
  
Wishing to avoid a direct conrontation where innocents may be hurt, Tal Rasha ordered us to stay our attack until Baal had left the city walls. We waited and watched for three days before the treacherous creature emerged from Lut Gholein. Heading north as Tal Rasha had predicted, Baal set off once more. Before he had traveled more than a few miles into the surrounding desert, we were on him. With the strongest spells we could muster, we battered the great lord of destruction and forced him to give ground before us.  
  
The enraged demon let loose the full fury of his powers. The earth itself exploded under our feet, swallowing many of our bretheren. Fire lept from the rock and burned many more. Destruction spiraled around us in every conceivable form, but we had traveled too far to be stopped just then. Weakened by his exertions, Baal let loose one final strike against Tal Rasha; yet, thankfully, the mage was left relatively unhurt. Unfortunately, the sacred soulstone that had been given by the Archangel Tyrael was shattered into several small peices. Reeling in panic, we pressed our attack and succeeded in temporarily subdoing the raging demon.  
  
Knowing that the soulstones broken shards would not be enough to contain Baal's powerful essence, Tal Rasha quickly devised a reckless plan to contain the demon forever. With a feverish light in his eyes, he coldly walked over to Baal's withering form and slit the creature's throat. As Baal's spirit fled the dying body, Tal Rasha chose the largest of the soulstone shards and jammed it into the open wound. Just as with Mephisto, Baal's spirit was sucked into the golden shard's vacous recesses and trapped. The shard pulsed and hummed as though unable to hold its terrible contents in check. Though we questioned his judgement, Tal Rasha seemed confident that the shard would hold Baal until our task was complete.  
  
At this moment, the Archangel Tyrael appeared and held Tal Rasha in his penetrating gaze. The angel's shimmering visage was beautiful beyond comprehension, and I distinctly remember him wispering to Tal Rasha, "Your sacrifice will be long remembered, noble mage." With the golden shard in hand, Tyrael led us to a series of secret caves buried deep beneath the burning desert sands. There we found seven ancient tombs built by some long forgotten people. Our grim procession stopped at the last of the enormous vault, and Tyrael bade us to begin constructing a binding stone at the chamber's center. It was only then that I realized what Tal Rasha had in mind...  
  
We etched powerful runes of containment upon the binding stone and used our magics to craft unbreakable chains from the chamber walls. Once preperations were completed, Tal Rasha ordered that be shackled and bound to the stone. To our horror, Tyrael walked forward and brandished the glowing shard before him. Before any of us could react, the Archangel drove the chard into Ral Rasha's bare chest. Golden fire blazed from Tal Rasha's eyes as the Lord of Destruction flooded into his writhing body. We gaped in awe as the realization of what had transpired took root into our minds. Tal Rasha had made the ultimate sacrifice: He would remain chained forever, cursed to wrestle woth Baal's foul spirit until the end of time.  
  
Sorrowfully, we made our way back into the sunlight and watched as Tyrael closed the tomb's giant doors forever. The last sound to escape the cold tomb was a tormented scream not born of this world. I pray that Tal Rasha's sacrifice was not in vain. I pray that the evil buried beneath the desert sands remains bound until men forget there ever were evils that walked among men."  
  
Centauri: Freaky. Anything else?  
  
Cain: Just one more thing. An old prophecy, we know it exists, but we've been unable to locate it.  
  
Centauri: Prophecy? You came to the right place, my friend!  
  
Centauri walked over to his computer console.  
  
Centauri: Computer! Library!  
  
Suddenly, the void seemed to reverberate for a moment, like a sheet of metal being waved, then a section suddenly opened inside the void, creating row after row after row of book shelves. Everyone walked through the lit corridors of bookshelves as Centauri finally came across an isle titled, "Legends and Prophecies."  
  
Centauri got onto a ladder and climbed halfway.   
  
Centauri: Let's see...  
  
He pulled out the first book.  
  
Centauri: The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. No.  
  
Centauri put it away and grabbed another one.  
  
Centauri: Do not upset the balance... The world will turn to Ash.... No.  
  
Centauri put it away and pulled out another one.  
  
Centauri: Moon Princess? We solved that one already. Ah! Here it is!  
  
He pulled out a red book titled, "The Sin War."  
  
Centauri: It's mostely in ancient Horadric. I've been unable to translate it.  
  
Centauri handed the book to Cain.  
  
Cain: Yes... I'm familiar with a little ancient Horadric... And you have the right book! The war that first raged against the three Prime evils was called "The Sin War." Now, let's see...  
  
Cain skimmed through a few sections of the book.  
  
Cain: ...the group of Titans and Soldiers fought destruction into their darkest hour. Sadly, neither Titan nor soldier could stop the destruction, nor would they give up. That's all I can translate. Some of this is very complexed.  
  
Centauri: I'll run it through the translator for awhile.   
  
Moon: Titans? Soldiers? What does that mean?  
  
Cain: Hope. You are all known as Sailor Soldiers, correct?  
  
They nodded.  
  
Cain: What if I were to tell you that there were five Sailors who you did not know about yet, that were Titans and not soldiers?  
  
Mercury: It would be interesting.  
  
Cain looked in the book once more, and pulled out a sheet of paper which had been dislodged from the book. It had five humanoid shapes on it, all blackened out.  
  
Cain: This is another record! It's a silhoutte of the titans.  
  
It was handed to Centauri, and the paper suddenly glowed! The middle silhoutteted image of one of the Titans formed into one figure: Sailor Centauri!  
  
Centauri: I'm one of these Titans?!!?  
  
Cain: Yes. And we must find them. One of us must go and search for these Sailor Titans, in hopes that we may find them and use them for our campaign against the three prime evils. They are scattered about, I believe.  
  
Centauri: I'll go.  
  
Mars: Reuisu,-  
  
Centauri: I'm the logical choice. The rest of you have lives you can't just leave to go! Besides, I'm one of these Titans. I need to go.  
  
Mars: Okay. Just come back in one peice, alright?  
  
Centauri: Of course. How do I know they're Titans and not just regular soldiers? You know, I think I just asked a stupid question...  
  
Cain: The paper will identify them for who they are. So go, my friend, it is time we finally destroyed the three Prime Evils.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Moonshine

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Intercom: Vol 1012, s'il vous plait sortie avion en une calmer et ordonné maniére.  
  
The French words were stuck for a moment in Reuisu's mind, but a translation came through rather quickly.  
  
Reuisu: Flight 1012, please exit plane in a calm and orderly fashion. Typical. Any place I go in the world, they think I should be calm and in an orderly fashion. If only they knew I was trying to save the world...  
  
Reuisu placed down in the in-flight magazine and got his luggage off the overhead compartment.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Reuisu was on a video phone in his void.  
  
Reuisu: Oracle, did you get the information I requested?  
  
Oracle: Yes. Rumor has it there's a woman fighting crime and evil in Paris. That'd be the first place to start for your Titans.  
  
Reuisu: Thanks, Babs.  
  
Oracle: Don't mention it.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
Reuisu: I hope to God her information is right. I need to find those Titans before-  
  
In his talking to himself, Reuisu suddenly ran into a seventeen year-old girl walking into the airport. The two fell onto the ground.  
  
Girl: What's the idea?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Sorry. I didn't see you there- Hey, you're speaking English!  
  
Girl: Yeah, I took a course on it. I recognized it by the way you were talking to yourself. Could you help me up, please?  
  
Reuisu stood up and helped her up.  
  
Girl: My name's Michelle. Please look where you're going.  
  
Reuisu: My apologies. My name's Reuisu.  
  
She had hair flowing down to just above her knees, and it was colored a golden brown. She was about 5'7, and was wearing a triangular bandana in her hair.  
  
Reuisu: I'll see ya later.  
  
Reuisu ran off. Suddenly, a tannish-gold cat came out from behind Michelle. She had a crescent moon on her head.  
  
Cat: I've got a strange feeling about that boy.  
  
Michelle: You have a strange feeling about every guy I meet.  
  
Cat: True, but I'd like you to keep an eye on him. He may be trouble.  
  
Michelle: Right. I hope you're just overreacting this time.  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: HE FOUND WHAT?!!?  
  
A woman demon with tarantula like legs coming out of her back was in front of him.  
  
Woman: The Titan scroll. He intends to use it to find the Sailor Titans, and use them against you.  
  
Mephisto: This cannot be tolerated! He must be destroyed!  
  
Baal: I would not worry, my brother. I have read the prophecy about the Sailor Titans. "the group of Titans fought destruction into their darkest hour. Sadly, neither Titan or Soldier could stop destruction." Even if he finds the Titans, they will not stop us.  
  
Diablo: We shouldn't take that chance. The prophecy might be incorrect.  
  
Mephisto: You are both right, brothers. But still, one less Sailor Soldier to deal with makes out job easier. Andariel, prepare a squadron of Fallen Ones to attack Sailor Centauri and kill him.  
  
Woman: At once, my Lords.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: RAIN!!! I HATE RAIN!!!  
  
Once again, it was a downpour of rain, with flashes of thunder and lightning.  
  
Reuisu: Just once, just ONCE, I would like to go someplace where it didn't rain!!!  
  
Reuisu sighed and entered into the hotel. He booked a room for a week, believing that would be sufficient time to begin searching for the Sailor Titan.  
  
He then set up a portable computer system inside his room, and immediately connected via internet and video connection to Oracle.  
  
Oracle: Oracle here, come in.  
  
Reuisu: This is Reuisu. I've arrived in Paris and rented a hotel room for a week. Did you receive the printout of the silhoutte of the Titans?  
  
Oracle: Affirmative. I've run through the shapes in my computer, and I believe I've managed to differentiate four different shapes in it. I'll send each one to you. Do you have an access port for accessing records and entries with people in the database?  
  
Reuisu: And then some. Of course I do, Oracle. I had to shut off my void before I left, it was necessary to bring any computers I had with me.  
  
Oracle: Good. Anything else?  
  
Reuisu: Nothing yet. Good night, Babs.  
  
The screen faded off. Reuisu sighed and shut down the computer. He jumped into bed and merely sat and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were vibrant and always returned him to the same thing: his fight against Diablo.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Eight feet tall, from horn to foot claw. His body was bulky, like Arnold Schwartzenager times sixteen. His skin was dark red, and black horns were all over his body. He opened his mouth and revealed his horrible, glistening fangs.  
  
Centauri: Diablo, I presume?  
  
Diablo: TOO TRUE. YOU HAVE BEEN A NUISANCE TO ME FOR SOME TIME. IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT THE REAL BEAST OF DEMONS CAN DO.  
  
Centauri: I'm really scared, I've been threatened by the ruler of-  
  
Centauri never finished that sentence, because Diablo suddenly lifted him into the air and threw him into a nearby wall. He jumped back up, despite two broken ribs, and readied his fists.  
  
Centauri: Alright, 'King of Evil' let's see what you got! NOVA FORCE!!!  
  
Centauri clasped his hands together, and once again twirled into a gray tornado, and went at a shocking speed into Diablo, only to be deflected away by Diablo's massive claws. Centauri landed again and breathed deeply.  
  
This ain't going to be no Chimeramon. He's obviously got some deep dark magic going on here. But nothing is impossible, just highly improbable. He'll get weak eventually. Centauri thought.  
  
He raised his arms and red, orange, and yellow energy began to flow into a ball in between his arms.  
  
Centauri: TERRA FORCE!!!  
  
He let loose the massive ball of energy at Diablo, who was shot back about thirty feet. Centauri breathed deeply, still in pain from his ribs and bleeding shoulder. Sweat trickled down his face as Diablo got back up, scorched from the Terra Force attack and readied to tackle Centauri. Centauri stood tall and the symbol for Spirit appeared on his heart. He held out his arms in front of him and electrical bolts began to form around his arms.  
  
Centauri: FORCE  
  
Diablo held his fists high.  
  
Centauri: OF  
  
Diablo roared with impassioned fury.  
  
Centauri: THE  
  
Diablo took to his feet and began to run towards Centauri.  
  
Centauri: PLANETS!!!!!!!!  
  
Centauri: EARTH  
  
A ball of energy looking like earth shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: MERCURY  
  
A ball of energy looking like planet Mercury shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: MARS  
  
A ball of energy looking like planet Mars shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: JUPITER  
  
A ball of- well, you know.  
  
Centuari: VENUS  
  
Getting kind of old, huh?  
  
Centauri: URANUS  
  
You know what happens.  
  
Centauri: NEPTUNE  
  
Big ball of energy like Neptune, yeah, yeah.  
  
Centauri: PLUTO  
  
Can we get on with it?  
  
Centauri: SATURN  
  
With the final ball of energy, Diablo fell onto the ground, hard. Centauri collapsed and reverted back to Sailor Centauri. He walked over to Diablo's limp body and looked at his forehead. There was a red, glowing crystal in it. He shot out his Giga blade and cut it out of his forehead.  
  
Centauri: At last... My debt to the powers that be for my sacrifice is repayed. I have made a difference. Now, it's time to go home. To Sailor Mars... To Rei...  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
Reuisu: It was the only time I ever used Force of the Planets. But that was when I could transform into Super Sailor Centauri, and when I was supercharged. I don't get it! Not only can I no longer turn into Super Sailor Centauri, I killed Diablo! Now I see him again... And... He's stronger than ever with his brothers! I just don't get it.  
  
Slowly, Reuisu began to fade into unconsciousness.  
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
Reuisu was in the same dream that had haunted him for years. He was standing on a crane as Sailor Centauri, and the Negaverse rebels were standing away from him. They held a control switch button. There were two ropes attached to cranes, one held an innocent young boy, the other held Sailor Mars.  
  
Rebel: Make the choice, Sailor Centauri. The boy, or your Sailor Mars.  
  
Centauri never made the right choice in this. All he did was struggle and say, "I... I..."  
  
Rebel: Oops, too late.  
  
Suddenly, both cables snapped sending both two screaming as they fell to oblivion. Sailor Centauri yelped and immediately dropped down towards Sailor Mars and grabbed her. They were still falling fast, so Centauri grabbed his flute, and shot down a yellow rope which shot out and tied itself around a beam. He then gave the flute to Mars and began to fall again, trying to reach the boy. The boy was screaming for his mommy, and Centauri was reaching with his arm, trying to grab the boy, but remained three feet from his reach, until suddenly, Centauri was hit by a falling beam, hit on the head, and he lost focus again. He then looked for the boy again, and saw a bloody mess on the pavement thirty feet below him. Centauri's anti-gravity jets suddenly activated, stopping him in mid air. He just floated there, looking at the dead body on the pavement.  
  
-End Dream Sequence-  
  
Reuisu woke up screaming.  
  
Reuisu: Is that why the dream is still coming? Because I never really repayed my debt to the powers that be when I couldn't make that coice?  
  
Reuisu got out of bed and looked out at the window at the moon.  
  
Reuisu: It's wonderful moonshine tonight.  
  
He sighed and suddenly, without warning, three small, red goblins jumped into the window! Reuisu fell backwards onto his back, seeing the three creatures. He quickly ran backwards into a nearby wall. The three creatures held either pikes or a sword and shield, not that it mattered to Reuisu at the moment.  
  
Creature 1: He's the one! Kill him!  
  
The other two creatures came at him with weapons ready. Reuisu jumped up and kicked one. The other one struck with his pike, which missed, and was grabbed by Reuisu's hand. He hurled the pike which was still attached to the goblin into another wall.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Creature 2: Him stronger than thought! Call in others!  
  
Suddenly, ten more of the goblins shot into the room, all with menacing faces.  
  
Centauri: I've seen you before. You're fallen ones, goblins who were taken by Diablo. I killed several of you when I fought Diablo for the first time.  
  
Creature 1: KILL HIM!  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Two cannons came out of his back armor and rested on his shoulders. Blasts of yellow energy shot out, knocking the fallen ones back. He then ran through the path he had made and through the open window onto a shorter building's roof. The fallen ones persued, jumping over to the roof, and surrounding him. Centauri looked around, trying to find a viable strategy, but he could find none.  
  
Creature 1: Attack!!!  
  
Voice: Wait!  
  
Everyone turned around, and saw Michelle standing at the base of the stairway on the roof, and she had a rather angry look on her face.  
  
Centauri: Michelle, get out of here!  
  
Michelle: I'd suggest YOU step aside!  
  
Centauri: No ordinary human can take on these demons, run!  
  
Michelle: Ordinary human?  
  
Michelle suddenly revealed a necklace with a heart shaped crystal on it.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
*Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R transformation music*  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Moonshine: Welcome to my city, demons! I am Sailor Moonshine, the secondary keeper of time! I am the pretty soldier who will turn you into moon dust!  
  
Centauri: ANOTHER MOON?!!? Great balls of fire, I've got to get Serena to get copyright laws...  
  
Creature 2: She's serious, isn't she?  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Her staff suddenly turned into a mirror, and it reflected the light of the moon off of it onto one of the fallen ones! The fallen one screamed in pain as he felt his energy being drained away and transfered into Sailor Moonshine. The other fallen ones jumped at this chance and jumped up to ram Moonshine.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRAGE!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine suddenly disappeared, and the fallen ones fell on top of each other where Moonshine had just stood. Moonshine now stood behind them. The fallen ones jumped again at Moonshine, but she held her staff right in front of her.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE TIMESTOPPER!!!  
  
All of the jumping fallen ones suddenly froze in mid-air, doing nothing.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Compartments and other assorted places opened up all over Centauri's armor, his missile ports opened, and his two cannons came on his back. Suddenly, every peice of weapon on him fired at once! Laser beams, bullets, energy blasters, and missiles all fired at the frozen fall ones, obliterating them utterly.  
  
Moonshine: Good teamwork. Now, care to tell me what you're doing in my city?  
  
Centauri: First things first: I need you to touch this paper.  
  
Moonshine: Why?  
  
Centauri: Just do it.  
  
Centauri held out the Titan silhoutte paper, and Moonshine touched it. Suddenly, a silhoutte next to Centauri's lit up, and formed into Moonshine.  
  
Moonshine: What was that?  
  
Centauri: A truth. What if I were to tell you that you actually belonged to a team of Sailor Soldiers known as the Sailor Titans?  
  
Moonshine: Really?  
  
Centauri: Yep. The creatures who sent those demons want to destroy our world, and it's up to us stop them. I'm looking all over the globe for the five Sailor Titans. You and I are two of them.  
  
Moonshine: Cool. I'll come with you. Oh, by the way, this is my cat, Astra.  
  
The tannish-gold cat jumped onto Moonshine's shoulder.  
  
Astra: Pleased to meet you.  
  
Centauri: As am I. Now, let's get going!  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Archangel

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel: Make the choice, Sailor Centauri. The boy, or your Sailor Mars.  
  
She saw the sight she hoped she would never see again: There she was, tied up on a crane to Reuisu's far right. To Reuisu's far left, was the innocent boy, crying away as the Rebel from Beryl's former empire stood on a crane in the center.  
  
Centauri: I... I...  
  
Rebel: Oops, too late.  
  
Suddenly, both cables snapped sending both two screaming as they fell to oblivion. Sailor Centauri yelped and immediately dropped down towards Sailor Mars and grabbed her. They were still falling fast, so Centauri grabbed his flute, and shot down a yellow rope which shot out and tied itself around a beam. He then gave the flute to Mars and began to fall again, trying to reach the boy. The boy was screaming for his mommy, and Centauri was reaching with his arm, trying to grab the boy, but remained three feet from his reach, until suddenly, Centauri was hit by a falling beam, hit on the head, and he lost focus again. He then looked for the boy again, and saw a bloody mess on the pavement thirty feet below him. Centauri's anti-gravity jets suddenly activated, stopping him in mid air. He just floated there, looking at the dead body on the pavement.  
  
  
  
Reuisu woke up in a deep gasp. Michelle and Astra looked at him for a moment.  
  
Michelle: Nightmare?  
  
Reuisu: You could say that.  
  
Astra: Where are we going, anyway?  
  
Reuisu: Keep your voice down, Astra. Do you want people to hear a talking cat?  
  
Astra: When it's this late at night at Russia, people are usually sleeping, as you were.  
  
Michelle: What are we doing here?  
  
Reuisu: Oracle tells me that there've been reports of something "heavenly" and "God-like" in the area. Since neither you or I has been there before, I can only assume it's another Sailor Titan.  
  
The two giggled softly.  
  
Astra: Have you made sure we had a place to stay while we're in Russia?  
  
Reuisu: Of course. It took me awhile to understand the Russian, but I finally got the gist of it.  
  
Michelle: How do you think the Sailor Soldiers are handling?  
  
Reuisu: They're the most efficient people I've ever worked with, they can take care of everything!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Fallen ones were throwing spears like mad, trying to peirce and kill the Sailor soldiers.  
  
Jupiter: SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!!!  
  
The lightning hit a few fallen ones, frying and obliterating them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask bashed another Fallen one with his cane.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I REALLY hope Reuisu is having a worse time than we are, right now!  
  
  
  
  
Beneath the desert sands, beneath the Pandemonium fortress and past the river of flame, Mephisto, Baal, and Diablo met once again in council.  
  
Diablo: He has found one of the Titans.  
  
Mephisto: I know.  
  
Baal: And I assume you plan to annihalate both of them?  
  
Mephisto: Of course! They are a potential threat to all of us, and they must be terminated.  
  
Diablo: Just like the fallen ones you sent?  
  
Mephisto: I underestimated them. Centauri fought and won against you, Diablo, you should know better than to question his abilities.   
  
Diablo: If his abilities were all that strong, he would've beaten us already.  
  
Baal: Prophecy is what is being followed here.  
  
Mephisto: What is it with you and this prophecy mumbo jumbo? We don't need a prophecy to tell us we're going to win!  
  
Baal: And how do you expect to win when those two Sailor Titans are still out and about?  
  
Mephisto: I will handle it. Andariel!  
  
The tarantula woman steps out of the shadows.  
  
Mephisto: Prepare two squadrons of Quill Rats and prepare them to be released in St. Petersburg, Russia.  
  
Andariel: As you command, my Lord.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Oracle, are the main phone lines down in Tokyo?  
  
Oracle: Yes. There have been more and more demon attacks focusing there.  
  
Reuisu: Would it be possible for me to get a clear channel to it?  
  
Oracle: Your wish is my command-dot-com.  
  
Suddenly, the view screen changed from Oracle to Luna.  
  
Luna: Reuisu, is that you?  
  
Reuisu: Indeed it is, I have good news! I've found another Sailor Titan and a Guardian cat, Astra.  
  
Luna: Another cat? Wait a minute, Astra? Tannish-gold cat with the symbol of the moon on her head?  
  
Reuisu: You know her?  
  
Luna: Only in an unpleasant way. We're rivals.  
  
Reuisu: You had a rival and you never told us?  
  
Luna: What was the point?  
  
Suddenly, Luna was shoved aside and replaced by Serena.  
  
Reuisu: Hey Moon face.  
  
Serena: PLEASE tell me you've found the Titans by now!  
  
Reuisu: Only one. Sailor Moonshine.  
  
Serena: Eerr... How come so many people are taking my name?!!?  
  
Reuisu: Because you haven't put any copywrite laws on it.  
  
Serena: Copy what?  
  
Serena was again shoved aside, this time by Rei.  
  
Reuisu: Rei!  
  
Rei: Reuisu, it's so good to see you! How are-  
  
Rei was being shoved aside by Serena again.  
  
Serena: I was talking to him, Rei! Don't shove me!  
  
Rei: He's my boyfriend, I can talk to him if I want!  
  
Serena: That doesn't give you the right to shove me around and stuff!  
  
Rei: Oh yeah?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Well, I'm gonna go look for the next Titan, see ya later everyone.  
  
The screen flashed off.  
  
Reuisu: I love them, but they give me a headache.  
  
All of a sudden, Reuisu's communicator beeped. Someone was calling him. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
Reuisu: Talk to me.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, we've got a situation downtown! Some sorta weird porcupine demons!  
  
Reuisu: Sounds like Quill rats. I'll meet you there!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The quill rats fired another spray of needles out, hitting one person in the back, and bouncing and sticking into and off of walls. Reuisu and Michelle ran in front of them.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
  
  
Centauri: You picked the wrong day to mess with innocent civilians, Quill rats!  
  
Moonshine: We're Sailor Titans!  
  
Centauri: We stand for love and justice!  
  
Moonshine: We stand for Truth and heaven!  
  
Centauri: And in the name of Alpha Centauri,  
  
Moonshine: And in the name of the moon,  
  
Both: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
The Quill rats shrugged it off and continued to shoot darts at anything that moved.  
  
Moonshine and Centauri sweat-dropped.  
  
Moonshine: They're not listening to us.  
  
Centauri: Get used to it.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine's staff turned into a mirror, and reflected the shine of the moon into a quill rat, vaporizing it. Seeing this, the other Quill rats turned and surrounded the two Sailor Titans.  
  
Centauri: This is pathetic. They think they can stop us by merely surrounding us.  
  
Moonshine: Quite puny.  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
The missile shot out of Centauri's arm and went straight for a group of quill rats. Suddenly, all the quill rats leaped from the spot! The explosion rocked under them, but nothing happened to the rats themselves.  
  
Centauri: Huh? Wanna play it rough, huh? GIGA BLADE!!!  
  
The two red blades shoot out of Centauri's wrist armor. Centauri ran at full speed into a quill rat, who jumped and bit into the wrist armor, disabling the Giga blade. As Centauri was shocked, ten Quill rats jumped him and brought him down onto the ground. Moonshine gulped as the other quill rats prepared to jump Moonshine.  
  
Suddenly, they all jumped into the air, and were just about to bite into her...  
  
  
  
  
  
...when a flaming white sword shot down from the sky and sliced each quill rat in half! Moonshine stared unbelievingly at the sword for a moment, then looked up. The man had no visible face, as it was shadowed by a white cowel. Three white feathers were on his shoulders with golden armor. Long, white strips of some material strew out from his back. His gloves were of white, as were his pants and boots. A heavenly aura surrounded him.  
  
Centauri finally beat enough quill rats off him to look up.  
  
Centauri: Mother of God... Is that an angel?!?  
  
Moonshine: He's a hunk, that's what he is.  
  
Figure: You are both wrong. I am the Archangel Tyrael. I am here to help you.  
  
Centauri: Are you a Sailor Titan?  
  
Tyrael: No. I know of them, but I am not one of them. Quickly, Sailor Centauri, while the quill rats are distracted, destroy them!  
  
Moonshine: What a hunk.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Compartments and other assorted places opened up all over Centauri's armor, his missile ports opened, and his two cannons came on his back. Suddenly, every peice of weapon on him fired at once! Laser beams, bullets, energy blasters, and missiles all fired at the Quill Rats, obliterating them utterly.  
  
Centauri: Thanks for the help Ty-  
  
Centauri looked up as did Moonshine, Tyrael was gone.  
  
Centauri: That was strange.  
  
Moonshine: What a hunk.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Mephisto, Lord of Hate

*Theme Song plays: "Stan Bush's, The Touch"*  
  
  
  
  
The fire was beginning to die down, reaching only one fourth of a foot now. It was two in the morning, and Reuisu was staring at the sky. It was surprisingly foggy. The stars were hardly noticeable. Reuisu was fighting sleep at best he could, trying to avoid the dream, or nightmare as he thought, that haunted him for years. The dream of his greatest mistake. Worse than the Technis, worse than the soulstone, worse than taking on Queen Beryl hand-to-hand on his own. It was the day he chose between an innocent and the one he loved, and he chose wrong. His eyes were trying to shut, closing him into the horror that encompassed his every sleeping moment.  
  
Michelle: Hippies...  
  
Reuisu snapped out of his staring phase and looked at his companion who slept on the ground in her sleeping bag.  
  
Michelle: Hippies all around me...  
  
Reuisu could only stare confusingly at Michelle as the continued to mutter in her sleep.  
  
Michelle: They wanna save the earth, but all they do is smoke pot and smell bad...  
  
Reuisu: Astra, are you getting freaked out like me?  
  
Reuisu looked to see the cat sleeping in a basket.  
  
Reuisu: I hate being alone.  
  
Michelle: You're not alone.  
  
Reuisu nearly jumped up in surprise as he realized that Michelle was still awake. He turned to face her, who was sitting up.  
  
Reuisu: I assumed you were sleeping.  
  
Michelle: By the fact that you thought I was having a dream about hippes? Tisk, tisk. I expected more of you, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Don't insult me while I'm tired. And hungry.  
  
Michelle: Why you'd be hungry at two in the morning escapes me.  
  
Reuisu: It's the time difference. I travel too much, but I've still got too much England and Japan in me.  
  
Michelle: So when are we supposed to reach that Rogue Encampment that'll bring us to Lut Gholein?  
  
Reuisu: My maps are not too accurate, but we'll be there soon enough. If we keep walking and stop very few times, we should reach it in a day.  
  
Michelle: Good.  
  
Reuisu: I've been thinking...  
  
Michelle: I'll Call the police.  
  
Reuisu stared at her blankly.  
  
Michelle: A joke.  
  
Reuisu: Ah. Anyway, I think it's time we moved on the offensive. We've been attacked countless times by the three Prime Evils, and I think the two of us should by logic be strong enough to stop one of them!  
  
Michelle: Which did you have in mind?  
  
Reuisu: Mephisto. Being the eldest, he's probably the strongest.  
  
Michelle: Then why do you want to take him out first?  
  
Reuisu: Countless times before, the Sailor soldiers have had to deal with lackies before they could move onto the main leader of the evil they were facing. I say we take out the most powerful first, which will prove we're ready for the lessers.  
  
Michelle: And if you're wrong?  
  
Reuisu: Then we'll die a horrible, painful death.  
  
Michelle: Goodie.  
  
Reuisu: We'll need backup, however...  
  
Reuisu pulled out his laptop.  
  
Michelle: You're calling the the Sailors at THIS HOUR?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Time difference, remember? It should be from about 10 to 12 o'clock by now there.  
  
Reuisu dialed up on his laptop, and the image of Ami appeared on screen.  
  
Ami: Ah, Reuisu! What can I do for you? Have you found another Sailor Titan?  
  
Reuisu: I'm on the trail of one now. In the meantime, I've been thinking it's time to move on the offensive. I'm gonna need backup. Can the Sailor Soldiers come and help?  
  
Ami: We're pretty busy at is, here. I'll talk to the others and see if we can't get someone there.  
  
Reuisu: Thanks, Mercury.  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Michelle: There. Now, can you please fall asleep?  
  
Reuisu: Sleep? You foolish girl, I haven't slept in years. Only dreamt.  
  
Michelle sighed and rolled over with her sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: Andariel, what news do you bring to me of the Sailor Titans?  
  
Andariel: The Titans have decided to finally move against you, with or without the help of their compatriots.  
  
Mephisto: They will fail.  
  
Andariel: Obviously. Do you wish for me to send a legion or two of your demons to deal with them?  
  
Mephisto: No. It is time I showed them my true power. I will go alone and destroy them.  
  
Andariel: Your wish is my command, lord.  
  
Andariel walked off.  
  
Baal and Diablo walked in and saw Andariel leave.  
  
Baal: This is a mistake. What if the prophecy has you die at the hands of those two Titans?  
  
Mephisto: What is it wish you and that prophecy?  
  
Baal: I believe in it. You should, too.  
  
Diablo: Prophecy is useless. We should all just destroy the Sailor Titans and the Sailor soldiers together as a group.  
  
Mephisto: No, Diablo. This is my fight. I want to show them how they should not underestimate the Lord of Hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu paced back and forth in the camp they made.  
  
Michelle: We should get moving and keep going to the Rogue Encampment.  
  
Reuisu: No. I fed these coordinates to Ami, and told them that they can meet me here, and only here!  
  
Michelle: You are very stubborn, you know that?  
  
Reuisu: It's one of my better qualities, deal with it.  
  
Astra: I always wonder why I have to deal with you humans...  
  
Michelle: We're doomed.  
  
Reuisu: We are not doomed.  
  
Michelle: We're doomed. Even with the Sailor Soldiers, we can't defeat Mephisto. We have no idea where he is!  
  
Reuisu: He's been watching us.  
  
Michelle: And how do you know that?  
  
Reuisu: Simple process of elimination of complete and utter coincidence. Everywhere we go, he's sent demons to destroy us in our searches. Logically, he's been watching us and knows of our plans. He'll attack us with something, some type of demon, and we'll press the demon for information.  
  
Suddenly, a giant breeze surrounded them as blue portal opened up in front of them. Sailor Pluto walked out of the portal.  
  
Reuisu: Trista! Where are the others?  
  
Pluto: I was the only one who could come. Things are getting bad out there.  
  
Reuisu: *Sigh* I guess we could use any help we can get. We're expecting Mephisto any time now.  
  
Pluto: Expecting him?  
  
Reuisu: He's been watching us. He probably knows of my plan to attack him, so he'll come to deal with me. Oh, Michelle, I'd like you to meet-  
  
Michelle: SAILOR PLUTO!!!  
  
Michelle suddenly ran over to Pluto and jumped all around her, excited and overjoyed.  
  
Michelle: Thisisultimatelycoolit'ssailorpluto, thekeeperoftime, myrolemodelandthepersonwhoi'mgonnabeprovidedicanupmytimepowerohmygodit'sherit'sherit'sher!!!!  
  
Pluto: Um... Hi.  
  
Reuisu: I'd like you to meet Sailor Moonshine, or Michelle, Trista. I think she likes you.  
  
Michelle turned to him and glared.  
  
Michelle: EVERYBODY KNOWS SAILOR PLUTO IS THE BEST AND MOST POWERFUL SAILOR SOLDIER!  
  
Reuisu: If only moon face were here...  
  
Michelle: Who?  
  
Suddenly, the ground around them began to crack open, and Reuisu flipped back as the ground exploded under them, and a ghostly figure rose up: MEPHISTO!  
  
Michelle: Um... Is that Mephisto?  
  
Reuisu: Yes.  
  
Michelle: He's scarier then you said he was.  
  
Reuisu: I agree.  
  
Pluto: Don't just stand there, transform!  
  
Astra: Yes, please!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
  
Centauri: Alright, coyote ugly, time for you to feel the wrath of Sailor Titans!  
  
Moonshine: We stand for love!  
  
Centauri: We stand for justice!  
  
Moonshine: And in the name of the moon,  
  
Centauri: And in the name of Alpha Centauri,  
  
Both: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
Mephisto floated there, his bony tentacles crossed.  
  
Mephisto: I EAGERLY anticipate your imminent demise!  
  
Centauri: The uglier they are, the more they overestimate themselves.  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
Pluto swung her staff around, shooting out a purple ball of energy at Mephisto, who deflected it away and into some nearby trees.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine's staff turned into a mirror on a staff, and reflected the light of the moon into a beam from the mirror, shooting it out at Mephisto, who was hit, but no damage was delivered. Moonshine was utterly shocked, and continued to shoot the beam, with little success.  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Centauri's cannons came onto his shoulders, and shot out two balls of energy shot out. Mephisto's tentacles grabbed the balls, and merged them together. He then threw it right back at them, exploding their camp, and nearly them. They fell onto the ground, but got back up. Moonshine was still attacking.  
  
Pluto: I really think you made a mistake.  
  
Centauri: I really think you're right!  
  
Pluto: We have to get out of here!  
  
Moonshine: NO! We can beat him!  
  
Suddenly, a flaming white sword shot down from the sky in front of Mephisto. Tyrael swooped down and grabbed the sword.  
  
Tyrael: Quickly, Sailor Moonshine! We must escape, we have no other option!  
  
Moonshine: Man that angel is a hunk... Huh? Oh, okay! Let's get out of here!  
  
Mephisto: And run where? THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE LORD OF HATE!!!! BAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Cephiros Charges In

Astra: Okay, a little recap of the last few hours or so: Reuisu decided that they had waited long enough, and they should go on the offensive. He called the Sailors back in Tokyo and said he would need help. Meanwhile, Mephisto learned of Reuisu's plans and decided to attack us without help! Sailor Pluto arrived to help, and Michelle was actually a big fan of hers! Suddenly, Mephisto rose up from the ground and attacked all of us. Even combined, we were not able to stop Mephisto's onslaught. Sailor Moonshine was determined to win, because she wanted to prove herself to Pluto. Tyrael arrived and managed to distract Mephisto long enough for all of us to escape with him...  
  
*Theme Song: Stan Bush's, the Touch*  
  
The four humans and humanoid and cat were running like the wind. They had lost Mephisto for the moment, but they knew he had surveillance techniques.  
  
Astra: I... Need... To... Rest... My... Paws...  
  
Reuisu: Soon enough, Astra.  
  
Michelle: Where are we going, anyway?  
  
Reuisu: The Rogue Encampment I mentioned. Odds are they'll have some type of Doctor and resting place. Tyrael was injured while we were escaping.  
  
Tyrael: I am fine. Keep going.  
  
Reuisu: With all due repsect to the big guy and yourself, Tyrael, Bullshit.  
  
Suddenly, as they were coming across a clearing, a woman, about 16 with little freckles on her face, stood in front of them, walking across. She had shoulder-length brown hair and bangs. She was 5'6, and had icy-blue eyes.  
  
Reuisu: What the-  
  
Reuisu suddenly plowed right into her, causing both to fall to the ground in pain and surprise.  
  
Woman: Agh, get off me!  
  
Reuisu: How come I'm always the one who falls for women?  
  
Tyrael: Amusing, now get up.  
  
Reuisu held his stomach as he helped the woman up.  
  
Reuisu: I apologize, but we're sort of in a hurry-  
  
Woman: Dear God, that angel is wounded!  
  
The woman shoved Reuisu onto the ground and ran over to Tyrael, who was sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding side.  
  
Tyrael: I am fine. Do not concern yourself with me.  
  
Michelle: Um... Aren't you surprised he's an angel?  
  
Woman: With demons running around destroying entire cities, what isn't surprising?  
  
Trista: And what is your name?  
  
Woman: Me? I'm Lucy. I run a travelling medical shack, here, come with me.  
  
The two Titans and Trista dragged Tyrael by his shoulders as Lucy led them to a shack about ten feet wide. There was a horse and a small buggy attached to it as well. Lucy went inside and grabbed a standard first-aid kit. She placed some wet cotton on the wound, and started to notice it was healing on its own!  
  
Lucy: How are you-  
  
Tyrael: I'm an Archangel.  
  
Lucy: Yes, you are. Now the funny thing is- Excuse me, what are you three doing?  
  
Reuisu had noticed a glowing coming from one his bags, and he saw it was the Titans silhouette paper.  
  
Michell: Um, Lucy, could you touch this paper for us?  
  
Lucy: What? Why?  
  
Reuisu: Humor us. Just touch it.  
  
Lucy slowly walked over, and grabbed the paper for a moment. Reuisu looked at the paper. Nothing was happening.  
  
Reuisu: Dang it! If Lucy isn't a Sailor Titan, then why is the paper reacting?!!?  
  
Michelle: Maybe there's someone else here.  
  
Lucy: No. No one's around for miles.  
  
Trista: We'll worry about the Titan later, we need to keep moving and get away from Mephisto before he catches up with us.  
  
Reuisu: Right. Argh!  
  
Reuisu collapsed as he began to run.  
  
Michelle: What's wrong?  
  
Reuisu: It's nothing, I just bruised my side on the way over from the blast.  
  
Lucy: here, let me take a look at it.  
  
Reuisu: I'm fine-argh!  
  
Lucy looked under the side of Reuisu's shirt, seeing a bleeding wound.  
  
Lucy: Get him into the shack, I'll get some bandages and some disinfectant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel: Make the choice, Sailor Centauri. The boy, or your Sailor Mars.  
  
Centauri never made the right choice in this. All he did was struggle and say, "I... I..."  
  
Rebel: Oops, too late.  
  
Suddenly, both cables snapped sending both two screaming as they fell to oblivion. Sailor Centauri yelped and immediately dropped down towards Sailor Mars and grabbed her. They were still falling fast, so Centauri grabbed his flute, and shot down a yellow rope which shot out and tied itself around a beam. He then gave the flute to Mars and began to fall again, trying to reach the boy. The boy was screaming for his mommy, and Centauri was reaching with his arm, trying to grab the boy, but remained three feet from his reach, until suddenly, Centauri was hit by a falling beam, hit on the head, and he lost focus again. He then looked for the boy again, and saw a bloody mess on the pavement thirty feet below him. Centauri's anti-gravity jets suddenly activated, stopping him in mid air. He just floated there, looking at the dead body on the pavement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu woke up in a heavy sweat.  
  
Lucy: Good, you're awake. I was hoping you would make it.  
  
Reuisu: What... What happened?  
  
Lucy: You passed out on the way to my shack. I bandaged you up, and you're going to be alright. Were you dreaming?  
  
Reuisu: Nightmaring.  
  
Lucy: I could give you some herbs to stop them...  
  
Reuisu: No. The dreams are a message. Unfortunately, it's already been made clear. That's an interesting ring you have there.  
  
Reuisu pointed to Lucy's ring which had a symbol of the Zodiac on it.  
  
Lucy: This old thing? I've had it for years, nothing special about it.  
  
Reuisu: Ah.  
  
Lucy: What are those Titans you keep talking about?  
  
Reuisu: Oh, nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself with it. By the way, how far are we from Lut Gholein?  
  
Lucy: That desert/port city? A long way. The fastest you'll get there from here is by caravan.  
  
Reuisu: Are there no cars or airplanes or trains?  
  
Lucy: This area is not the most technologically sound. Everyone has to depend on themselves or the people around them for assistance. There's a Rogue Encampment about a few miles from here, you could get there if you started now.  
  
Reuisu: And it is a good idea, indeed. I'll go tell the others that-  
  
Voice: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Voice: PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!  
  
Reuisu: Oh bloody hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto fired a beam of lightning at Sailor Moonshine, shocking her back into a tree.  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
The purple ball of energy hit Mephisto, exploding on impact, but Mephisto floated through it like nothing.  
  
Lucy: My God, is that Mephisto?!!?  
  
Reuisu: Yep, Lord of Hate himself! I highly recommend you get out of here, Lucy!  
  
Lucy complied and ran back to her shack.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Centauri: Mephisto, time to meet your marker! GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy was back in her shack.  
  
Lucy: Good, now that they're not looking, I'd better transform.  
  
Lucy suddenly placed her hand on the Titans paper without thinking about it. The paper glowed for a moment, and one of the silhouettes began to take shape... Lucy suddenly held her ring up in the air.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto laughed and pushed the Giga cannon blast away from him as easily as breathing.  
  
Voice: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
A fiery silhouette of a woman suddenly ran into Mephisto, blasting him back. Lucy suddenly jumped in front of the others, of course, she wasn't Lucy anymore.  
  
Cephiros: Time to die, lord of hate! I am Sailor Cephiros, former princess of the planet Cephiros! I will right your wrongs and triumph over evil! Time to be punished!  
  
Centauri: Hey, I was right! Lucy is a Sailor Soldier! Though, not a Titan...  
  
Cephiros: Titan? You mean this paper?  
  
Cephiros held up the paper of the Titans silhouettes, now showing Sailor Cephiros as one of them.  
  
Moonshine: But how-  
  
Mephisto: DIE!!!  
  
Mephisto shot out a green ball of energy at Sailor Cephiros.  
  
Cephiros: RING OF CEPHIROS!!!  
  
Cephiros pointed her ring at the energy ball, and it fired out a ring of energy which wrapped around the green ball of energy, and engulfed it into nothing.  
  
Centauri: All together now! GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
A missile came out of Centauri's wrist armor, a reflection of the shine of the moon shot out of Moonshine's mirror staff, a purple ball of energy came from Pluto's staff, and Cephiros's ring shot out a silhouette of a fiery woman running at Mephisto. All four blasts hit Mephisto, knocking him back into some trees, exploding each one into bark and splinters.  
  
Mephisto: Such power... I shall return!!!  
  
Mephisto teleported away.  
  
Centauri: Whew. We won! Now, as for you, Lucy...  
  
Cephiros: What about me?  
  
Pluto: Cephiros?  
  
Sailor Cephiros suddenly looked at Pluto.  
  
Cephiros: AUNTY PLUTO!!!  
  
Cephiros ran into Pluto's arms and the two hugged.  
  
Moonshine: Am I missing something here?  
  
Astra: Queen Amaya of the planet Cephiros was the cousin of Queen Pluto. Tradition of the planet had cousins between two planets made them Aunts to their children, as did make the two children of the planets cousins.  
  
Centauri: Okay, besides that: how come she's a Titan if when she touched it earlier the Titan sheet didn't react?  
  
Cephiros: Oh, that? I was wearing rubber gloves at the time so I could heal Tyrael. Where is he, anyway?  
  
Centauri: He comes and goes as he pleases.  
  
Moonshine: Yeah, what a hunk...  
  
Centauri: What is it with girls and angels?  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. The Sisters of the Sightless Eye

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: No... This is a dream!  
  
Reuisu was standing on the crane. The Nega rebels were on the other side, holding the control switch.  
  
Nega Rebel: This is no dream. Now, make the choice or-  
  
Reuisu: I refuse to comply your presence! This is a dream! It's the same dream I've had for years! I've finally gained up enough control to admit it! I refuse to let this dream control me! You're not in control any more!  
  
Nega Rebel: And just for that...  
  
The Nega rebel hit a switch, and the two fell down into oblivion. Reuisu started to shake in fear.  
  
Reuisu: REI!  
  
Reuisu jumped off the crane down towards Rei. He was suddenly Sailor Centauri, and still falling. He finally caught up with Rei, and pulled out his flute device. He shot out a yellow bolt of energy rope, and wrapped around a steel beam. He gave the flute to Rei, then proceeded to follow the screaming child. Remembering a vital peice of the next few seconds, he then turned around and used his Giga blade to slice the steel beam behind him that was falling towards him in half. Turning around again, his anti-gravity thrusters kicked in and he stared in horror at the ground: the seconds he took to destroy the beam cost the child his life. He was now in a bloody puddle on the hard, sandy ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu once again woke up in a cold sweat. This time, however, he was in a horse and buggy.   
  
Lucy: The dreams again?  
  
Reuisu nodded.  
  
Michelle: I swear, he has to see a Doctor or something.  
  
Reuisu: No... No, I don't. Once we defeat Diablo, the dreams will end.  
  
Astra: Didn't you tell us the dreams ended when you defeated Diablo that first time?  
  
Reuisu: For a time. Then the Wanderer took the Soulstone and took it opon himself to shove it in his forehead. Ooh, where's Trista?  
  
Michelle: She took a time portal back to Tokyo, said the others needed her.  
  
Lucy looked ahead.  
  
Lucy: We're approaching the Rogue Encampment!  
  
Reuisu: Great! Let's get ready to leave!  
  
Michelle: Couldn't we stay here and rest?  
  
Reuisu: No. The Prime Evils will not wait for us to get the Titans before they attack Tokyo. The other Soldiers can only last so long against the forces of the three. We need to get all the Titans as soon as possible, and prepare for our biggest battle yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL CARAVAN LINES ARE CLOSED?!?!  
  
Warriv: I'm sorry, young fellow, but there's a demonic presence out in the wilderness, and we've closed all the lanes until it's gone!  
  
Reuisu: But that won't happen unless I get through the caravan lines!  
  
Warriv: There's nothing I can do. Maybe when the lines reopen, I can take you to Lut Gholein.  
  
Reuisu: This can't wait!  
  
Voice: It will, Sailor Soldier.  
  
Reuisu suddenly snapped his head in the direction of the voice. A woman wearing a purple cloak was approaching him.  
  
Woman: It will wait, and you will leave.  
  
Reuisu: Two things: Who are you, and how do you know what I am?  
  
Woman: I am Akara, high priestess of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. The stars know everything, Sailor.  
  
Reuisu: A chap named Nephlite used to say the same thing. He's dead, now.  
  
Akara: That does not matter. All I know is that you shall leave immediately and never return to my camp.  
  
Reuisu: Why?  
  
Akara: We have enough problems keeping the demons here at bay. Bringing you and your compatriots here will merely bolster their forces and bring more demons that will overrun our camp!  
  
Reuisu: Guess what, lady: We're not going anywhere. Not until the caravan lines are reopened!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Mephisto broke apart anything he could find in his Durance. He was enraged at how the Sailor Titans managed to defeat him and his minions.  
  
Mephisto: I have actually fought with them, why can I not defeat a bunch of teenage do-gooders!?!? AND WHY AREN'T MY MINIONS COMPETENT ENOUGH TO DESTROY THEM?!?!  
  
Suddenly, Andariel, the spider-like demon, walked into the room.  
  
Andariel: My Lord. I heard your shouting. I believe I can destroy the Sailor Titans.  
  
Mephisto: Are you saying you are more powerful then me?  
  
Andariel: Oh no, my Lord! I just believe I may be able to find a way to destroy them, one that you did not find.  
  
Mephisto: Hmmm... Very well, try. Don't come crawling back to me if you start to lose.  
  
Andariel: I will not have to, my Lord.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: Listen, Akara, we need that caravan to get to the deserts of Lut Gholein.  
  
Akara: I am sorry, Lucy, but it is not possible at this time. Witht the demon infestation in and around this area, we cannot have anyone leave at the risk of being killed by them.  
  
Reuisu: If we're on the caravan, we can protect them.  
  
Akara: Some of the demons are like nothing your group has ever seen before.  
  
Reuisu: I've faced and defeated Diablo, ALONE. We can take whatever this is.  
  
Akara: Very well, stay. But I will not be there to help you when the dark ones come to take this place.  
  
Michelle: Do you know of a place we can stay?  
  
Akara: Look around you. You sleep on the ground.  
  
Akara walked away.  
  
Reuisu: Well, it is pretty late, we should set up camp.  
  
Lucy: I don't like this. I've known Akara for awhile, she's not usually this pessimistic.  
  
Michelle: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Sleep is what we need now.  
  
Reuisu: Right. Pleasant dreams, everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu looked around. He was back on the crane. He decided he wouldn't jump this time, he would walk away. Then he looked at the negaverse rebels, only they weren't the negaverse rebels this time.  
  
Diablo: The choice is yours, Sailor soldier: Your Sailor Mars, or the child.  
  
Reuisu was in utter shock. Never in any of his dreams had the negaverse rebels been replaced by another form. His constancy of the dream was beginning to play with his thoughts, he speculated.  
  
Reuisu: This isn't real... You're not real! I won't let you dominate my life!  
  
Diablo: I have already dominated your life. Every time you kill a demon, every time one of their heads or their torsos or some other peice is sliced off or exploded with your weaponry, you think of me. You think of how you think you're weakning my forces every time you do this. You're going insane with rage, thinking that you never achieved your initial goal of killing me, and you never will.  
  
Reuisu: LIES! You are a lying peice of evil smegging smeg!  
  
Diablo: Your British insults mean rather little to me, Centauri. Oh by the way, look down.  
  
Reuisu looked down and saw now both Sailor Mars and the child on the ground, dead.  
  
Voice: We're under attack!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu awoke to the words. He saw many women in Rogue outfits all carrying a type of bow and arrow or pike as they proceeded to the main entrance of the encampment. Michelle and Lucy had also been awakened.  
  
Michelle: What's going on?  
  
Astra: The Encampment is under attack! Titans, Transform!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andariel: Kill them! Kill all the sisters of the Sightless Eye!  
  
Andariel was behind a rather large group of skeleton demons, which were all attacking most of the Rogues. The Rogues were not doing well at all, having most of them slain by attacks from Skeletal mages and skeletal archers before they could get a shot off.  
  
Voice: You have no appreciation for siblings!  
  
Andariel: Huh?  
  
Andariel looked up and saw three silhouettes against the moon. The silhouettes then faded into the shapes of the Sailor Titans.  
  
Centauri: Your evil plot to destroy this encampment is wrong!  
  
Moonshine: We're Sailor Titans!  
  
Cephiros: We stand for Honor and Light!  
  
Centauri: And in the name of Alpha Centauri,  
  
Moonshine: In the name of the moon,  
  
Cephiros: And in the name of the former planet Cephiros,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Andariel: What is it with you people and the weird speeches? Skeletons, destroy them!  
  
Moonshine held her staff before her.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE TIMESTOPPER!!!  
  
A wave of blue energy shot out of the staff, freezing all the skeletons in it's path. Andariel had jumped clear, however.  
  
Cephiros: Now, Rogues, take out the skeletons!  
  
The Rogues complied, attacking with all their weapons and annihalating the skeletons into a large pile of bones.  
  
Centauri: Now for you, blasphemous demon!  
  
The Rogues aimed their weaponry.  
  
Andariel: You call yourselves Titans? Urchins are what you are!  
  
Andariel shot out a beam of green energy, hitting each of the Rogues and sending them clear back to a nearby straw shack.  
  
Centauri: That was uncalled for! GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!!  
  
A missile came out of Centauri's wrist armor, a reflection of the shine of the moon shot out of Moonshine's mirror staff, and Cephiros's ring shot out a silhouette of a fiery woman running at Andariel. The three blasts knocked themselves into Andariel, who was knocked back a foot. She staggered for a moment, trying to keep balance. She stayed up and shook it off.  
  
Andariel: YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!!!  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
A flaming white sword shot down and hit Andariel in the leg. She screamed in pain and pulled it out of her, and throwing it to the ground in front of her. She then looked at her hands, and saw they were burned with holy fire. Tyrael floated down and picked up the sword.  
  
Tyrael: The fires of heaven are more than a match for you, demon! I am here to destroy you!  
  
Andariel: An Archangel... I never knew you brats had an angel on your side... I shall return!  
  
Andariel began to run as fast as she could with her pained and bleeding leg.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Den of Evil

Centauri: The quest continues. We've finally located the Rogue Encampment, and we've now fought with a lesser demon known as Andariel. Her power is rather large, but Tyrael's sword is enough to chop her down, of course. But she's retreated...  
  
*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: We're going after her.  
  
Moonshine: Why?  
  
Centauri: She's obviously been sent by Mephisto or one of the other two. I say we take her, capture her, and get some information.  
  
Tyrael: I must agree. We need as much information in this war as possible.  
  
Cephiros: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
Akara: Wait!  
  
Akara was the high priestess of the sisters of the sightless eye, the sisterhood which ran the Rogue Encampment. She wasn't too thrilled when she learned earlier of the Sailor Titans's arrival.  
  
Centauri: Akara, we have no time to tell of how you want us to leave.  
  
Akara: Actually, I wished to thank you for helping earlier with the sister Rogues. They would've been killed if not for you.  
  
Moonshine: Your welcome. But unfortunately, we must go after Andariel.  
  
Akara: As repayment, I give you this information: There is a cave nearby, it is known as the Den of Evil. Not many who go in there return. Andariel might have retreated there.  
  
Centauri: Thanks for the info, it's greatly appreciated. Let's go, Titans!  
  
The three Sailor Titans ran as fast as their legs could take them out into the forests. Tyrael flew alongside them. The ground seemed to waver and twist as they ran, attempting to catch up to Andariel. They breathed heavily, except for Tyrael, of course. It was a cold day, Cephiros and Moonshine could see their breath in front of them as they ran. Centauri's helmet was blocking any kind of cold temperature he might feel. Centauri's foot tripped for a moment, but he regained equilibrium a few seconds afterwards. Inside of Centauri's helmet, holographic viewscreens were showing up in front of his eyes, displaying an array of power settings, sensor readings, health indicators for parts of his body, and even a list of what he had had for breakfast.  
  
Centauri: I'm picking up her body heat about 60 meters to the East!  
  
The group shifted direction, following the tracking system of Centauri's armor. Coming out of the forest, they entered a large clearing, which a rock-like structure with a black hole in it. The group stopped running at the hole.  
  
Cephiros: The Den of Evil, I presume.  
  
Centauri: Inside! We can't let her get away!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: Let me get this straight: Three Sailor misfits.  
  
Mephisto: Yes.  
  
Baal: An Archangel.  
  
Mephisto: Yes.  
  
Diablo: And a sailor soldier.  
  
Mephisto: Yes.  
  
Baal: All defeated you with a combined strike?!!?  
  
Mephisto: I underestimated their strength!  
  
Diablo: Strength is irrelivant! There were less of these "Titans" than there were Soldiers when we fought them in Tokyo. Even their Planet attack was deflected off of us!  
  
Baal: You are saying you alone are weak enough to be defeated by a small assemblage of them?  
  
Mephisto: Not at all! Diablo, you first hand know what one of them can do. These Titans are stronger and more powerful than the Sailor Soldiers we have faced against, who are obviously falling already!  
  
Baal: Speaking of which, why are you concerning yourself with those Titans in the first place? I say we concentrate our aims at destroying Tokyo and those Sailor hessians!  
  
Diablo: I must disagree! Sailor Centauri must be destroyed first!  
  
Baal: That Centauri is a personal vendetta for you. We should destroy the Sailors in Tokyo and boosten our power against them!  
  
Mephisto: You are incorrect, brother. The Titans, being stronger than the Sailors of Tokyo, will boost the forces of good for the normal Soldiers, and destroy us! We know the normal Sailors cannot defeat us. But if we use the powers of darkness against the Titans, it will be more difficult! By destroying the Titans, the Sailor Soldiers will have nothing to help them in our glorious conquest of this world!  
  
Baal looked at his brothers with distain about all this.  
  
Baal: Very well...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We have to get her. said Centauri in his mind. His thoughts were always returning to his eventual meeting with Diablo. Would he have the courage and spirit to go against him again? How could he know he could destroy him again?  
For crying out loud, the guy was annihalated by my Force of the Planets attack, but even then, his soulstone shard remained, and that dark wanderer had to freaking shove it into his forehead to contain Diablo!  
  
Centauri looked at his companions, the Sailor Titans and Tyrael. I've never really thought about this before, but I've got the strangest life anyone's ever known.  
  
Centauri suddenly returned his attention to the holographic displays in his helmet. They were flashing signs of warning that they were getting closer to Andariel.  
  
Centauri: We're getting close, keep running!  
  
Everyone was feeling tired by this point, except for Tyrael, of course.  
  
They turned one last corner, and saw the demon Andariel facing a cave wall.  
  
Centauri: You have no where to run, Andariel! Surrender or be destroyed!  
  
Andariel slowly turned around and began to laugh.  
  
Andariel: Foolish humans. ARISE, MY MINIONS!  
  
Andariel raised her arms into the air. The ground in front of her began to crack and crumble. The Titans took a step back, in case the ground would crack towards them and suck them into the dark abyss. The ground did not crack towards them, but it began to rise upwards in chunks, slowly as hands began to rise up. The hands's skin looked either pale or pure bone. For the ones that weren't bone, the skin was extremely pale, and sections of it were missing, revealing aweful looking muscle tissue in it's place. Slowly, the hands became arms with hands attached. Slowly, the hole were replaced by the figured of undead skeletons and what looked like a type of zombie. The skeletons were as their name described: skeletons. The zombies's bodies were different. They were extremely pale, and wore loin cloth around the area where their legs met. Their skin was brittle, cracking at some times. Muscle tissue and even bone could be visible in some sections.  
  
Andariel: Kill them. KILL THEM ALL!  
  
The zombies responded by slowly walking towards the Titans. The skeletons suddenly had glowing objects appear in their hands. As the glowing dimmed, the shapes of swords, scythes, military picks, and other assorted hand weapons appeared in their hands. Moving faster than the zombies, the skeletons ran as fast as they could towards the Titans.  
  
Centauri: GIGA BLADE!  
  
Centauri's red beam blades shot out of his wrist armor. Centauri charged at a group of three skeletons and began to slice away at them.  
  
A group of zombies finally got close to Sailor Cephiros, and prepared to strike her with their fists.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!  
  
Sailor Cephiros pointed her ring out at the zombies, and it emit a beam from it, shaping into a fire silhouette of a woman running at the zombies. The valiant charge attack shot straight into the zombies, exploding one of them into a pile of blood and guts and skin, while the other began to burst into flames, exploding from the inside. Cephiros suddenly was struck frmo behind her head by a skeleton's sword handle. She fell to the ground in pain and surprise, and turned her body around. She saw the skeleton prepare to strike down with the sword, and she rolled aside as the sword struck the ground she previously had been at.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE TIME STOPPER!  
  
Moonshine's staff fired a blue beam of energy at the skeleton, causing it to glow in a blue aura. It didn't move after that.   
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!  
  
Moonshine's staff formed into a mirror, and she held it up high and aimed it at the skeleton.  
  
Moonshine: Oh wait, that won't work. the moonshine can't come down here...  
  
Moonshine was suddenly tackled into a wall by a zombie. The zombie began to beat her with its fists, and Moonshine struck the zombie's head with the end of her staff. The zombie was dazed for a moment, but recovered quickly and continued to beat her. Suddenly, a flaming white sword struck into the zombie's back. The zombie stopped hitting Moonshine, and was pulled off her by the sword. Tyrael kicked the zombie off his sword.  
  
Tyrael: Are you alright?  
  
Moonshine: I've felt better...  
  
Tyrael: Sailor Centauri, we must retreat!  
  
Centauri shot a giga missile into a skeleton, exploding it into a pile of flaming bones.  
  
Centauri: No! We can't let Andariel get away.  
  
Suddenly, Centauri was punched in the face by a zombie. Centauri regained his senses, and sliced the zombie in half, torso from legs, with his giga blade.  
  
Andariel: Such resistance. Destroy them!  
  
The remaining groups of undead soldiers formed together into a large group of skeletons and Zombies. They were about to attack when....  
  
  
  
  
  
...A red rose shot down right in front of them. The Sailor Titans and Tyrael all looked to see who had thrown the rose, and low and beholf, behind them stood Tuxedo Mask! (Yeah, totally expected, I know.)  
  
Centauri: Tux, where the hell have you been?!!?  
  
Moonshine: He's dreamy... Just like Tyrael...  
  
Cephiros: Who is he?  
  
Centauri: His name's Tuxedo Mask. He throws roses and makes speeches. 'nuff said.  
  
Moonshine: He's dreamy...  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Your evil plans to destroy the Sailor Titans are spun in an evil web of yours, Andariel! They are wrong and deserve to be destroyed by the forces of light! You are now outnumbered and outgunned, Andariel. Surrender now!  
  
Andariel looked around to assess her situation.  
  
Andariel: We shall meet again.  
  
Andariel suddenly jumped into the wall behind her, disappearing. The remaining skeletons and zombies suddenly collapsed into piles of motionless body parts and bones.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Blood Raven

*Theme song: The touch by Stan Bush plays*  
  
  
  
The rain was beginning once again. Four very agitated and one not-so agitated figure walked over the horizon from the cave known as the Den of Evil.  
  
Centauri: God is playing games with me.  
  
Moonshine: Where'd you figure that?  
  
Centauri: He's punishing me for some reason.  
  
Cephiros: Again, we ask, where'd you figure that?  
  
Centauri: It's raining.  
  
Moonshine: So?  
  
Centauri: It rains everywhere I go.  
  
Tyrael: The Lord does not concern himself with punishing one person who does such good deeds.  
  
Centauri: And how do you know?  
  
Tyrael: I am an Archangel of heaven.  
  
Centauri: And do you speak with the big guy himself?  
  
Tyrael paused at that for a moment.  
  
Centauri: HA!  
  
Tyrael: I do his will, that is sufficient.  
  
Centauri: Bull.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: We're approaching the Rogue Encampment.  
  
As they finally looked ahead of them instead of the fight between Tyrael and Centauri, the Titans noticed that that fact was true, they were approaching the Encampment. The encampment had set up temporary walls, made of peices of trees and logs from the forests. They were bound together with a vine-like substance which wrapped around two at a time, and more at a time to connect them all. How they stayed up was a mystery. Akara, the high priestess of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye, stood by the main gate between two female Rogues with bows and arrows.  
  
Akara: Welcome back heroes.  
  
Centauri: Hello, Akara. Anything new?  
  
Akara: None as of yet. I assume you weren't successful in capturing Andariel?  
  
Centauri: You are correct in your assumptions. She escaped within the Den of Evil.  
  
Akara: That is sad news. I must speak with the others sisters for new information. I recommend you and your group rest well. This war is hardly over.  
  
Cephiros: Agreed.  
  
Akara hurried off, and the five took up camp near the center of the encampment.  
  
Reuisu: Alright, Darien, what are you doing here?  
  
Darien looked around at the Titans and Tyrael.  
  
Darien: Things in Tokyo are getting worse.  
  
Lucy: How so?  
  
Darien: for several days now, there's been an eclipse that's blot out the sun nearly indefinetely. Scientists can't explain it, and not even Amy's computer can pinpoint what's going on. The Sailors are up to their ears in fighting off the constant wave of demon after demon attacking the city. They've had little time for food or rest. Amy's estimated a total of up to 48 days until everyone'll be too weak and tired and hungry to stop the onslaught of demons. Maybe less in Serena's case.  
  
Everyone looked at the ground at this unhappy news.  
  
Reuisu: Well... What's so strange about the eclipse that's over Tokyo besides the facts at hand?  
  
Darien: The fact that the Eclipse ends right when you leave Tokyo in any direction.  
  
Michelle: We have to locate the other two Sailor Titans. It's the only way we're gonna stop the three prime evils.  
  
Tyrael: Before that can happen, you must destroy Andariel.  
  
Voice: Agreed.  
  
The five snapped their heads around to see a woman in light armoring approach them.  
  
Hratli: I am Hratli, I train the Rogues around here.  
  
Reuisu: Greetings.  
  
Lucy: Did you want to give us some Rogues to help us?  
  
Hratli: We can't help you anywhere until we defeat someone who has been... Bothersome to us for some time.  
  
Michelle: Elaborate.  
  
Hratli: Not far from here, there is a cemetary where we put all our dead warriors. But, a former friend of mine, Blood Raven, was corrupted by Andariel. Blood Raven is now rising up the dead into an army. If you could take Blood Raven out, or show her back into the light again, the flow of undead warriors would end.  
  
The Titans considered this for a moment.  
  
Tyrael: She has a point. It would slow down Andariel, and make her easier to vanquish.  
  
Michelle: I love the way you talk.  
  
Reuisu turned them away from Hratli for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: Doesn't anyone else think this is a little convenient? I mean, we've had incredible luck, recently. We've never been this lucky, before.  
  
Lucy: Things change.  
  
They turned to Hratli once more.  
  
Lucy: Which direction are the burial grounds?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto slashed his tentacles and claws against the pots and other assorted objects inside the Durance of Hate.  
  
Mephisto: ANDARIEL!  
  
The spider-like woman demon stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Andariel: You called, my lordship?  
  
Mephisto: You have failed.  
  
Mephisto's tentacle shot out and sliced into Andariel. She screamed in pain as she saw the gash in her shoulder from Mephisto.  
  
Mephisto: Failure is not tolerated. The next time you fail, the pain will be more severe than you've ever felt, Andariel. I've trusted you into a very important task: destruction of the Titans. Why do they continually win?  
  
Andariel: They are always saved at the last minute by something or another. Do not worry, I will not fail. I will destroy the Titans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: Those are the burial grounds, I presume.  
  
The Titans, Tyrael, and Tuxedo Mask were behind a small hill and some shrub bushes about twenty feet away from the cemetary. There was an iron gate surrounding the entrance to the grounds, with iron bars extending around the cemetary, with an entirety of 70 square feet total in area for the entire burial grounds. The ground had a path put into it with stone bricks. In front of the bricks as they were seperated and connected once again, were grave stones, of course.  
  
Moonshine: Looks like it.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Do any of you see Blood Raven?  
  
Cephiros: How can we even tell she's here? Hratli didn't exactly give us a picture or anything.  
  
Centauri: Some technologies just don't reach this far into the area, Cephiros.  
  
Tyrael: Should we attack?  
  
Centauri: Yes, but with strategy. Tux, hang back as backup in case we need a help. The rest of you: FOLLOW ME!  
  
The Titans and Tyrael followed Centauri as he ran, slicing through the iron gate with his giga blades, into the burial grounds. They looked around. There were no signs of anything here.  
  
Moonshine: Perhaps Hratli was wrong.  
  
Centauri: No, we're not that lucky.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a faint footstep noise coming from the left of them. They all turned to see a woman with pale skin walking towards them. She was wearing tight brown leather over her chest, and no pants except for a pair of leather shorts around her pelvic region. She wore a bone mask, fitted from what appeared to be a cow's skull. She held a bow in her hand, and a quiver of arrows on her back. She slowed to a stop as she was ten feet away from them.  
  
Tyrael: Blood Raven, I presume?  
  
Blood Raven: Your presuming is correct, archangel. Now, join my army of the dead!  
  
Blood Raven rose her arms into the air, as the grave stones began to shake and quiver. Undead zombie hands began to rise up from the ground, pushing the dirt away as they moved. About fifteen of them in all, they surrounded the four in a tight, circular formation.  
  
Centauri: I think we're in trouble.  
  
Cephiros: Never! CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!  
  
Sailor Cephiros pointed her ring out at a group of zombies, and a firey silhouette of a woman running shot out right into the large group. Exploding on impact, the blast exploded the zombies into blood and body peices.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!  
  
Moonshine's staff became a mirror, and the light of the moon reflected off of it into a solid beam, vaporizing the zombies as the light hit them.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels and compartments opened up all over Centauri's chest armor, arm armor, and leg armoring with guns and missile pointing out. Centauri's wrist-based missile ports opened up and aimed at the zombies. His two cannons came out of his back armoring and onto his shoulders. With a ferocious roar, all the weapons on Centauri's armor shot out like mad at the group of Zombies he was facing, annihalating them utterly into a pile of blood.  
  
Blood Raven merely stood there and surveyed the carnage of her undead minions.  
  
Blood Raven: Do you know what's so good about living in a cemetary? ALL THE BODIES I COULD WANT. Undead, ar-  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!  
  
Tyrael's flaming crystal sword shot out at Blood Raven, who dodged, but being an inch away from the flame singed her skin, or what was left of it.  
  
Blood Raven: That hurt.  
  
Blood Raven reached for an arrow in her quiver, and placed it in her bow. she shot it out at Centauri, who couldn't move quick enough to stop her or dodge. The arrow his his stomach with shocking precision and power, knocking him to the ground in pain.  
  
Centauri: ARGH! It's so cold!  
  
Blood Raven reached for another arrow, pulling it back in her bow and releasing it towards Moonshine, who dodged the arrow as it hit a nearby plant, which burst into flames.  
  
Tyrael: She has a spectral bow! We must take cover!  
  
The others complied, taking shelter behind tombstones and monumental structures. Blood Raven continually fired her arrows at them, despite what they were hiding behind.  
  
Blood Raven: Come out, Sailor Titans! We all must die sometime!  
  
Centauri aimed his arm around and the missile port opened.  
  
Centauri: Not today, Blood Raven! GIGA MISSILE!  
  
The missile shot out at Blood Raven, the explosion rocketing her backwards several feet. She was still up, and took aim again, this time at Centauri once more, who was now fully exposed. She aimed her bow and arrow and....  
  
  
  
....And a rose flew down, cutting her hand. She immediately dropped the bow, holding her cut hand in pain.  
  
Centauri: Thank you, Tux. BUT DO YOU THINK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU CAN ARRIVE JUST BEFORE THE NICK OF TIME?!!?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I'm glad to see you too, Centauri.  
  
Blood Raven: You'll pay for that, cape boy!  
  
Blood Raven aimed her bow and arrow once more, two feet away from Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly, Azurewrath was sticking through Blood Raven's stomach! She looked at it for a moment, then yelled a deafening scream. She then evaporated into nothing. Tyrael was holding Azurewrath in still the same position.  
  
Tyrael: I think the problems with the undead just became solved.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Return to Tristram

*Theme Song: The Touch by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
Hratli: Thank you, heroes. Although Blood Raven was once my friend, it is good to know she now has a final resting place in heaven.  
  
Reuisu: You're welcome, Hratli. Anything else we can do for you?  
  
Hratli: Not that I can think of... Oh, Akara wanted to speak to you about something. You should go find her.  
  
Lucy: Thanks.  
  
The three Titans, Tyrael, and Darien walked through the Rogue Encampment to Akara's tent. It seemed to be shoddily built, with a fire built seven feet away from it. There was a cot, and several arrays of potions and books and scrolls all scattered about the ground. Akara walked out, still in the same clothes she had been this entire time, purple cloth and a black cloak.  
  
Akara: Hello, Titans, Archangel, and-... I don't know you.  
  
Darien: My name's Darien. I'm a friend.  
  
Akara: If you assist the Titans you are my friend as well. Now, I wished to speak with you about saving our Encampment.  
  
Reuisu: We're still working on it.  
  
Akara giggled softly.  
  
Akara: I had something in mind. There's a powerful old mage, the last of the Horadrim, Deckard Cain. We may be able to stop Andariel using the knowledge of Deckard Cain.  
  
Darien: Well, that's easy! When I left Tokyo, he was still there.  
  
Michelle: Provided he's still there. We haven't had the best of luck in the past few days.  
  
Lucy: Oh come on, Michelle! Just because we've run into a few problems doesn't mean we always have bad luck! Don't you think so, Reuisu? Reuisu?  
  
Everyone turned to see Reuisu accessing his laptop and connecting via-computer port back to Tokyo.  
  
Reuisu: Hello, hello, come in please! Is anybody there?  
  
A crackled and staticy image of Rei's face appeared on screen.  
  
Rei: Reu-... -that yo-...?  
  
Reuisu: Hang on, I'll try to fix the interference.  
  
Reuisu tapped into the laptop some more, and the image of Rei became clear.  
  
Rei: It is you! Have you found all the Titans?  
  
Reuisu: Only two of them. Say, is Deckard still there?  
  
Rei: Um, no. He left for Tristram a few days ago.  
  
Reuisu winced at this news.  
  
Rei: Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu: Yes?  
  
Rei: I miss you.  
  
Reuisu: I miss you too, Rei. I'll keep in touch.  
  
Reuisu tapped two more buttons, and the image disappeared, leaving a blank screen on his laptop. He closed his eyes, and began to think of Rei and what she was going through back in Tokyo...  
  
Michelle: Reuisu! Snap out of it!  
  
Reuisu jumped a bit, snapping out of his train of thought.  
  
Akara: I have unpleasant news about Deckard, if he really has gone back to Tristram.  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Akara: The hellmouth near Tristram reopened two days ago. The city was set aflame by the demons of hell. No survivors are known to still be there.  
  
Reuisu: Cain's a survivor. If anyone managed to escape from Tristram, it would be him. He'll come to us, eventually.  
  
Michelle: We can't wait that long! I say we go to Tristram and rescue him!  
  
Reuisu: The caravan lines are closed! We're already behind schedule and running out of time for Tokyo and the world! We cannot try to go by foot to rescue Cain!  
  
Akara: There is another way. I can use a portal spell to open a gateway to Tristram.  
  
Michelle: Alright, let's-  
  
Reuisu: NO!  
  
Everyone slowly turned to face Reuisu once more.  
  
Reuisu: We're staying here.  
  
Lucy: Reuisu, we have to rescue Cain!  
  
Reuisu: We don't even know if he's still alive!  
  
Darien: In the off-chance he might be, don't you wanna at least try to rescue him?  
  
Reuisu: I'm NEVER going back to Tristram!  
  
With that, Reuisu turned around and began to walk off.  
  
Tyrael: And just why not?  
  
Reuisu stopped and turned around once again.  
  
Reuisu: Three years. Three years, four months, and sixteen days ago, I was in Tristram. I fought Diablo and the Archbiship Lazarus in an all-out battle to the death. I walked out of it with horrible memories, two broken ribs, a broken arm, and nightmares that will not end! It's all because of that accursed demon, that wanderer, AND THAT TOWN! It almost killed me, and I won't let it get a second chance at it!  
  
Lucy: Fine!  
  
Reuisu: Huh?  
  
Michelle: We'll go without you. We don't need you.  
  
Tyrael: If that is your decision, I shall assist with them.  
  
Reuisu: You don't understand, if you go to Tristram, you're all dead!  
  
Darien: We're dead anyways without Cain! This is your last shot at being a hero to others, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu thought for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: Go. And don't blame me when you're all dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
The metal hammer sliced through the Moonshine mirror beam. The shadowed figure holding the hammer jumped up and impaled the hammer straight through Sailor Moonshine. Reuisu was standing there, looking gray as a ghost, watching all of it with shock and horror. A demon with a jagged arm struck it through the head of Sailor Cephiros. Seeing this, Reuisu's figure threw up, then fell onto the ground in more horror. Reuisu suddenly saw two shadowed figures suffer the same fate as the the Titans.  
  
Those must be the other Titans... he thought.  
  
Looking up again, he saw the Titans, all standing around him. Standing up more, he saw all the Sailor Soldiers too, even the Sailor Stars standing around him. All of them had horrible injuries and were still bleeding beyond any mortal comprehension.  
  
Serena: You killed us.  
  
Michelle: We trusted you.  
  
Unknown Titan: You killed all of us.  
  
Lucy: Where were you when we needed you?  
  
Seiya: You killed all of us.  
  
Reuisu: Stop it STOP IT STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu woke up in a heavy sweat.  
  
Reuisu: Great. This one's even worse than the falling dream. I let them down in that one... No, I can't let that happen! AKARA!  
  
Akara, wearing a robe and nightgown, yawned and walked out of her tent.  
  
Akara: yes?  
  
Reuisu: The portal to Tristram, is it still open?  
  
Akara: Yes. You may enter through it whenever you want.  
  
Reuisu: How did you kno-  
  
Akara: It's a running gag for people. Don't go, have a dream, want to go. It happens all the time. Now go!  
  
Reuisu nodded and ran off into the red portal.  
  
  
  
  
Immediately after stepping through, his foot landed in a burning bush, nearly setting it on fire. He immediately jumped down and rolled around the ground, putting out the fire. Standing up, he looked around and gaped in horror. The entire town was still ablaze with fire. The town well had been broken, and it's watery contents evaporated. The tavern where he spent the nights in had been burned to the ground, now a pile of bricks and ash. Every other place in the area was still on fire, the wickedness of it all too horrifying to comprehend.  
  
Moonshine: Reuisu!  
  
Reuisu snapped his head behind a burning building and saw the Titans, an unconscious Tyrael, Tuxedo Mask, and Deckard Cain all within a small, crampped cage.  
  
Cephiros: Transform and get us out of here!  
  
Reuisu: Right! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Centauri: GIGA BLADE!  
  
The two red beams shot out, and just as he was prepared to strike down...  
  
Voice: Returned so soon, lad?  
  
Centauri whipped around fast to confront the figure. Centauri gasped behind his helmet as he had a flashback...  
  
  
  
  
  
Griswald: Aye, laddy, what can I do for ya?  
  
Reuisu: I've come to Tristram to defeat the demon infestation here.  
  
Griswald: Oy, another warrior! The name's Griswald, young one. I am the blacksmith here in Tristram. Of course, thanks to the hell that's enveloped this town, I'm glad to know some warriors are brave enough to come help us.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you, Griswald. Do you know where I can find lodging?  
  
Griswald: Ogden's tavern us just over there. He'll let ya rest up while ya stay here, and I'll repair anything you need me to.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you again, Griswald.  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: Griswald... What's happened to you?!?!  
  
The blacksmith Griswald had half his face town off, revealing bloody muscle tissue. His arms were considerably more powered, and a red aura seemed to surround him. Standing behind him, was the Dark lord himself, Diablo.  
  
Diablo: Magnificent, isn't he?  
  
Centauri: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?!?!?  
  
Diablo: Shown him the Darkness. He's quite cursed now.  
  
Centauri: Griswald, break out of it!  
  
Diablo: It's no use. He's my slave now.  
  
Centauri's compartments in his armor began to open, revealing all his weapons for his giga Destroyer attack.  
  
Centauri: YOU UGLY, RED, SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!!!!! GIGA DESTROYER!!!!  
  
The weapons in his armor shot out, enveloping the area that Diablo had jumped from with explosions, fireballs, and exploding ground. Diablo then disappeared. Griswald ran over and hit Centauri's armor, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You must hit him, Sailor Centauri!  
  
Centauri: How can I?!?! He's a good man, I know it!  
  
Moonshine: He's not your friend anymore, you have to kill him!  
  
Centauri was punched again, knocking him into a flaming wall. The armor protected his body from being lit aflame, and he stepped out of it pain, no less.  
  
Centauri: But-  
  
Cain: The forces of darkness have tainted his soul, you must do this!  
  
Centauri looked one last time at Griswald, who began to charge at full speed at Centauri, raising his arms for a large punch that would've killed Centauri, even with the armor.  
  
Centauri: Forgive me, old friend.  
  
Just as Griswald was about to lash down, Centauri's giga blades lashed into his shoulder and stomach. Griswald just stood there for a moment, then went limp. He fell to the ground, evaporating into dust. Centauri collapsed onto his knees and watched as the dust faded into the wind...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	11. Tools of the Trade

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stand Bush*  
  
  
  
  
The red portal shimmered, and six figures stepped through. The first three were Reuisu Lovhaug, Sailor Centauri and guardian of Alpha Centauri, Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, Sailor Moonshine and the secondary Guardian of time, and Lucy, Sailor Cephiros and Guardian of the former planet Cephiros. Next came Darien Chiba, AKA Tuxedo Mask, the Guardian of earth. Next was Tyrael, Archangel to heaven. Finally, came the old mage Deckard Cain, last of the Horadrim.  
  
Akara: Sailors! You have retrieved Cain!  
  
Cain: Hello. Good evening.  
  
Akara: hello, Deckard. I am Akara, high priestess of the sisters of the sightless eye. We require your counsel...  
  
Cain: I would be delighted to.  
  
Akara: And Reuisu, thank you for- Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu was sitting down, looking at the moon.  
  
Michelle: Leave him be, he has a lot to think about.  
  
Lucy: Oh come on, Reuisu! Cheer up! We got Cain out alive.  
  
Reuisu just sat there.  
  
Reuisu: What was it all for, I wonder...  
  
Reuisu's thoughts drifted away... Reuisu was snapped back to reality, however, when a woman approached them.  
  
Charsi: Hello, I'm Charsi, a blacksmith around these parts. I hear you're trying to destroy Andariel.  
  
Reuisu: Your sources of hearing are correct.  
  
Charsi: Well, I might know something of assistance...  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Charsi: Before I fled the monestary when Andariel came and took over the area, I heard a rumor of a Horadric Malus, a powerful mystic hammer that could imbune things and also was filled with great attack power. It might be able to be helpful in defeating Andariel.  
  
Lucy: Which way to the monestary?  
  
Charsi: About two or three miles from here, to the west. Be warned: the demons that made everyone flee the monestary are more powerful than our best magical weapons. Best to stay on guard.  
  
Reuisu: We'll recover the malus, don't worry. Titans, TRANSFORM!  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andariel: I knew Charsi would want that hammer back. It's foolish of her to understimate the abilties of demons.  
  
Shadowy Figure: Yes, my mistress.  
  
Andariel: The Titans cannot be allowed to take the Horadric Malus. Is that understood, Smith?  
  
Smith: yes, my mistress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri jumped through the air and into the metal doors, breaking the metallic, reinforced hinging and forcing the door to slam down onto the ground with a massive THUMP that vibrated the monestary itself.  
  
Centauri put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Stand clear!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Astra: A little late for that, Centauri.  
  
Voice: A little late for all of you!  
  
Sixteen small, red figures emerged from the darkness.  
  
Centauri: Fallen ones!  
  
Moonshine: Good, I wanted more practice with my time sceptor! MOONSHINE-  
  
Fallen One: hang on! We've brought the reinforcements!  
  
Out of the shadows came three Fallen ones, but different from the others. they were a foot taller, and held strange wooden staffs. They also wore strange bone helmets on their faces and loin cloths around their waists.  
  
Fallen One: Allow us to introduce our SHAMANS.  
  
Centauri: I'm REALLY scared, now! Oh the horror of it all! Oh no, they have sticks and are taller! Oh, we're really done for now!  
  
Shaman: Save your insults for the weak-minded, Sailor fools!  
  
The Shaman's hand glowed with a red intensity, and a ball of fire shot out of it and at Centauri. The ball detonated into a small explosion which blasted Centauri to the ground, but he got up again, quickly. A different Shaman shot out another fireball.  
  
Cephiros: RING OF CEPHIROS!  
  
Cephiros pointed her ring at the fire ball, and it fired out a ring of energy which wrapped around the fire ball, and engulfed it into nothing.  
  
The Fallen ones quickly charged at the Titans, tackling into them quickly.  
  
Centauri: GIGA BLADE!  
  
Centauri's red energy blades shot out of his wrist armoring and he sliced through six Fallen ones.  
  
Moonshine: Just like last time! MOONSHINE MIRAGE!!!  
  
Moonshine glowed for a moment, then disappeared from sight. The confused fallen ones turned from one way to another, looking for Moonshine who had disappeared. However, up in the rafters of the monestary, was their tagret.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!  
  
Moonshine's staff turned into a mirror, and reflected the light of the moon onto the fallen ones, vaporizing them.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Out of Sailor Cephiros's ring came a firey silhouette of a running woman, which plowed into a group of fallen ones, exploding on contact and bursting the fallen ones into flames. Suddenly, the shamans raised each one's staff, and shot out yellow electrical beams at each of the annihalated fallen ones's remains. Suddenly, the fallen fallen ones turned back into Fallen ones!  
  
Centauri: Oh, bloody hell.  
  
The Fallen ones charged again, but Centauri quickly shot off a Giga Destroyer, annihalating them again. But, as quickly as they were defeated, they were risen again.  
  
Cephiros: I don't understand, what's happening?!?!  
  
Moonshine looked around and then realized it.  
  
Moonshine: The Shamans! The shamans are resurrecting them!  
  
Shaman: No DUH, do-gooders. KILL THEM!!!  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The flaming sword skyrocketted through the air and into a shaman, vaporizing it. Tyrael floated down.  
  
Tyrael: The dead are supposed to stay dead, blasphemer! The either go to heaven or hell, not back to the mortal realm! We shall terminate you!  
  
Shaman: KILL THEM ALL!!!  
  
Moonshine: If you don't like what you see in the mirror...  
  
Moonshine's mirror shot out a beam of energy into one shaman after another, vaporizing them all along with the fallen ones.  
  
Moonshine: Like shooting ducks in a pond!  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake! The group moved further into the monestary, seeing a giant figure moving towards them. Seven and a half feet tall, a dark gold, and giant white horns were what made up this figure.  
  
Figure: Greetings, Sailor brats. I am the Smith. PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
The Smith rose his arms into the air and showed off his muscular power. Centauri rolled his eyes.  
  
Centauri: I've heared it all before. You megalomaniacs are all the same.  
  
The Smith returned the insult by punching Centauri right in his armored face. Centauri went flying across the room into a stone wall, crashing through it and into the paved ground. His face plate was dented. He slowly got back up.  
  
Centauri: Alright. This guy is TOAST.  
  
The others walked over to Centauri and then began to walk in synch with another towards the Smith, slowly.  
  
Centauri: Pull 'em.  
  
Centauri's giga cannons came onto his shoulders, Moonshine pulled out her time staff, Cephiros aimed her ring, and Tyrael pulled out Azurewrath.  
  
Centauri: Heat 'em up!  
  
The cannons barrels began to glow a bright yellow, Moonshine's staff turned into a mirror, Cephiros' ring glowed red, and Azurewrath began flaming. The four then stopped in front of the Smith.  
  
Centauri: Let's show this prehistoric SOB how we do things in Tokyo.  
  
All four of the attacks shot out at the Smith, knocking him back onto the ground on his back. He immediately jumped back up and charged at them.  
  
Centauri: RUN! RUN LIKE HELL!  
  
The four turned around and immediately ran in the opposite direction as the Smith continually charged after them.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!  
  
The firey runner did little more than singe the Smith as he turned around and ran at full speed at Cephiros, who jumped up and evaded him.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!  
  
The mirror shot out a beam of light at the Smith's side, cutting into him like a scalpel. Out of him fell a small, bloody hammer.  
  
Tyrael: Is that...  
  
Centauri: The malus?  
  
The Smith was enraged by this turn of events, and turned around again and charged at the Titans and Tyrael.  
  
Centauri: Cover me!  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!  
  
The flaming sword came into the Smith, burning into him slightly. Centauri jumped right over the Smith and picked up the malus on the ground. When he touched it, for a brief moment, Centauri felt a power surge flow into him as the malus glowed as well. The malus stopped glowing, and Centauri threw it with all his might right into the Smith's head! striking right at the base of his skull, the only sound that could be heard was a slight cracking sound as the Smith suddenly fell to the ground, disintegrating, leaving the bloody malus behind. Centauri then suddenly realized how small it was. Only about half a foot long!  
  
Centauri: All that... From a little hammer?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charsi: Thank you SO MUCH! The malus is the keystone for winning against Andariel.  
  
Reuisu: No problem. It's just part of our-  
  
Cain: Sailors!  
  
The five turned around to see Cain and Akara running to them as fast as they could.  
  
Darien: What?  
  
Akara: It's Andariel! She's beginning her final offensive!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Sisters, to the Slaughter

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andariel: It has begun, my lords.  
  
Mephisto: What has?  
  
Andariel: My final victory over the Titans. My legions are beginning to attack the Rogue Encampment where the Titans are staying. Soon, the world will be yours again!  
  
Diablo: We are counting on you, Andariel. Do not fail us, or we shall obliterate you.  
  
Andariel: Oh, I will not, my lord. I will not.  
  
Andariel walked away.  
  
Baal: Duriel, my legion, come forth.  
  
Out of the main doorway came a nine-foot demon. It had scythed bones for arms, and a back plate attached to it's head. It walked like a slug, but standing half-way upright. It's lower body consisted of hundreds of tiny legs.  
  
Duriel: Andariel will fail. I will succeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hratli: Andariel's lair is deep within the monestary itself. Most likely she'll be heavily guarded.  
  
Reuisu: Tyrael, that's where you come in. Your angelic power is better than anything any of us have, and could probably frag all the demons on the way to Andariel herself.  
  
Tyrael: Understood.  
  
Akara: What about those shaman creatures you encountered during your last encounter?  
  
Reuisu: That's where Michelle comes in: her Moonshine mirror has proven enough to vaporize them.  
  
Charsi: I'm assuming the Horadric Malus will be required for this job?  
  
Lucy: I'm afraid so. It showed incredible power defeating the Smith with one blow, so it might do some damage against Andariel.  
  
Darien: And what are we going to do when we do get to Andariel herself? All of our previous encounters with her have proven quite innefective.  
  
Reuisu: I got Oracle to patch me into Ami back in Tokyo to get up a battle plan. Andariel has proven to not move very fast, so if we surround her and attack at once, and evade each blast as it comes while still readjuting everyone elses positioning, we should be able to stop her.  
  
Hratli: We have little time. My sisters of the Encampment are doing as much as they can to keep off the demonic forces that are coming towards us on all sides, but they are losing rather rapidly.  
  
Reuisu: Start distributing bibles and crosses. It's a temporary solution, but it's an effective weapon. Also, place crosses onto the bows when they shoot them at the demons, and throw some holy water at them if you have to. Just hold them off until we can defeat Andariel!  
  
Akara: And when you do, we'll reopen the lanes and let you and your friends travel to Lut Gholein.  
  
Reuisu: Let's get moving, people!  
  
Astra: TRANSFORM!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cephiros: No guards. This is bad.  
  
Centauri: She thinks she's herding us into a trap.  
  
Tyrael: Isn't she right?  
  
Centauri: She doesn't know that we know that she's setting a trap. And a rather bad one at that. Up ahead, large doors.  
  
Tuxedo Mask extended his cain at the doors from a safe distance, slamming them open. Nothing jumped out.  
  
Centauri: Keep moving!  
  
Moonshine: I still don't get it! One would think she would've put up something, I don't know, a quill rat or a zombie or something, but it's completely deserted!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I am actually feeling disturbed by that fact too.  
  
Centauri: Wait a moment, there are no more doors ahead!  
  
The five had reached a stone wall.  
  
Voice: That's right, fools.  
  
The five turned around to see Andariel drop down from the ceiling in front of them.  
  
Tyrael: No guards? No helping demons? What sort of trickery is this, demon spawn?  
  
Andariel: I've decided that minions are useless. I will fight you myself. I will destroy you all by myself.  
  
Centauri: ATTACK!  
  
Andariel shot off a green blast at the five, knocking them into the stone wall. Getting right back up again, they readied their weaponry.  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!  
  
Centauri shot off a missile at Andariel, who merely punched it away with one of her tarantula legs on her back and into a nearby wall, blowing it open.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!  
  
Cephiros aimed her ring and a firey silhouette of a woman running shot out at Andariel. However, just before it hit her, Andariel snapped out her fist right at the silhouette, dissolving it with one punch!  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!  
  
Tyrael threw the holy sword at Andariel, but she immediately jumped into the air as Azurewrath flew out the other side of the room.  
  
Andariel: Foolish Archangel! Did you really think I had learned so little from our previous encounters?!?!  
  
Andariel lept back down and shot a green blast of energy at Tyrael, shocking through him and sending him cringing at the ground.  
  
Moonshine: TYRAEL!  
  
Moonshine ran over to him and tried to hold him up as he continually grasped his chest in pain.  
  
Andariel: Child's play.  
  
Andariel then shot out a blast of energy at all of them, continually, and sent them blasting into the wall, and unable to move as the green blast continually sent flashes of pain through their systems. Andariel began laughing maniacally as they all screamed in pain. Centauri slowly reached behind his back and grabbed the malus.  
  
Can't... Die... Now... Can't... Let... Rei... Down... I... Have... To... Stop... Andariel... Have to... Stop... Diablo... Only... One... Way... Centauri thinks.  
  
Centauri pulls the malus over his head and a confused look comes over Andariel's face.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!  
  
Nothing happens as the pain continually surges through him. Centauri's legs begin to weaken.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!  
  
Centauri falls onto his knees and the draining blood from his arm begins to make his arm feel weak and limp.  
  
Centauri: DAMN YOU, ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!  
  
Centauri's arm falls down, but the hammer lightly taps his transformation stick...!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sailor moon and Sailor Moon R transformation music*  
  
Centauri's armor suddenly disappeared, except for the wrist and ankle armor, which turned golden with a blue jewel appearing on each. The whole pink ribbon thing happened with his torso, making a white sailor outfit, except it wasn't like a girl's. The ribbon was smaller, and the upper part just before the neck was not visible. White sleeves materialized on his arms, with black gloves appearing above the wrist armor. White pant legs appeared, with black boots below the ankle armor. No mini skirt appeared like a girl's outfit. A black collar appeared on his neck. Instead of a tiara, a golden halo came over his forehead, with a gray jewel in the center. He stood in a classic pose.  
  
Super Sailor Centauri floated down to the ground as Andariel gasped and halted her attack.  
  
Cephiros: Well I'll be damned...  
  
Moonshine: He's a Sailor soldier alright.  
  
The other four exchanged gasps and shocked glances as they continued to stare at Super Sailor Centauri.  
  
Centauri: Andariel. Your evil has outlived yourself. You have tortured the sisters of the sightless eye for too long. Prepare to die.  
  
Andariel: I don't care if you do have some flashy new look! DIE!  
  
Centauri: GIGA FORCE!  
  
Centauri put his hands half a foot away from each other, and electrical energy sparked in between them, forming into a sparkling, blue energy ball which shot out Andariel, blasting her to the complete other side of the building and through a wall.  
  
Andariel slowly got back up, bleeding a heavy green blood.  
  
Red, yellow, and orange energy began to form and electrically shock around Centauri's arms as it grew to an immense size.  
  
Centauri: TERRA-  
  
Centauri threw it into the air, then smashed into it with the hammer, sending it spiraling at Andariel.  
  
Centauri: FORCE!!!!  
  
The attack sliced right through Andariel, who screamed a deafening scream through the catacombs, through the monestary, past the forest and out onto the Rogue Encampment, where the attacking demons suddenly vaporized as Andariel slowly faded away into dust.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Power of Love

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien: I'm afraid it's time I departed, Reuisu, Titans. The other Sailors back in Tokyo are going to need my help.  
  
Reuisu: We'll be back soon enough. Akara's reopened the lines, we're heading to Lut Gholein to pick up the fourth Titan. At least, we think the fourth Titan's in or near Lut Gholein.  
  
Darien: Well, goodbye!  
  
Darien walked off into the forest.  
  
Lucy: Wow, he's hunky!  
  
Reuisu: Oh please, am I surrounded by Sailor crushes or Sailor Titans?  
  
Cain: Speaking of which, where is young Michelle?  
  
Reuisu: Her? She thinks the defeat of Andariel's given her some sort of new power. She's been out in the forest for about an hour with her Time sceptor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE GLASS ORB!  
  
The sceptor glowed slightly, and then fired out a glass orb at a tree, wrapping around it and encasing it within the orb.  
  
Moonshine: HA! I was right!  
  
  
  
  
  
Akara: It is a pity you must leave, Deckard Cain. We are beginning celebrations with the defeat of Andariel. With everything you've been through, you deserve a break.  
  
Cain: I'm afraid duty comes first. I must assist Reuisu and the Sailor Titans defeat the Prime Evils. It's only a matter of time before they decide to strike back.  
  
Reuisu: Cain, Warriv's caravan is prepared. It's time to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: I can't believe this!  
  
The four of them, including Astra, were all in the same caravan. The same SMALL, CRAMPED caravan.  
  
Reuisu: It was hard enough paying for this caravan, Michelle. Just cope with it.  
  
Lucy: Yeah, cheer up!  
  
Michelle: We're smashed up like sardines! Don't you agree, Astra? Astra?  
  
Astra was gone.  
  
Michelle: Astra?!?! Where are you?!!?  
  
Michelle twisted her head from side to side, looking for her cat. A muffled voice cried out, "I can move but I don't know where I am."  
  
Michelle looked under the bags, and pulled Astra out from under them.  
  
Astra: Look at your bag, Reuisu!  
  
Reuisu looked at his travel bag. One of the pockets was glowing! Reuisu opened the pocket and pulled out the glowing Titans silhouette sheet.  
  
Reuisu: It's the fourth Titan! They're nearby!  
  
Cain: Possibly in one of the other caravans.  
  
Reuisu: Astra, can you jump from one caravan to the other to search for this Sailor?  
  
Astra: On it!  
  
Astra bit into the Titans paper, then jumped onto the roof of the caravan, and then onto a caravan right next to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: Duriel, come before us!  
  
The three Prime Evils sat within Mephisto's Durance of Hate as the large, slug-like creature approached them. His arms' skin ended near the end of the arms, then the bone actually came out into a scythe-like form.  
  
Baal: Report to us on what has happened.  
  
Duriel: Andariel has been destroyed, and the Titans are on their way to Lut Gholein.  
  
Mephisto: WHAT?!!? This cannot be tolerated! I want you to begin attacking that Rogue Encampment and razing it to the ground!  
  
Baal: No, brother! That place has lost in our interests! Duriel, you have command of Andariel's forces, now. The Titans must be annihalated. Find them, and destroy them. Tear them apart. And destroy their transformation tools. We cannot have inheritors.  
  
Duriel: I will rip open the Sailors, and every other human on this world until you, my lords, are satisfied!  
  
Diablo: Just make sure you do not share the same fate as your dear Andariel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra slowly dropped down from the roof the caravan back into the caravan with the Titans in it.  
  
Reuisu: Did you find anything?  
  
Astra: No, but there is one caravan left. I just needed to stop back here to rest.  
  
Michelle: Okay, but please hurry! The fourth Titan is without a doubt near here!  
  
Lucy: Anyone for tea?  
  
Reuisu: Yes, hand me some.  
  
Lucy passed Reuisu a styrafoam cup of tea.  
  
Reuisu: How many days do we have left?  
  
Michelle: Until Tokyo's completely overrun by demons?  
  
Reuisu: Yeah.  
  
Michelle: About 36 days now.  
  
Reuisu: So listen up, people, we have a month to find the last two Titans and score a victory against the Prime Evils.  
  
Astra: Like the last time we tried to score a victory against the Prime Evils?  
  
Reuisu: Look, I just sorta underestimated Mephisto's-  
  
Reuisu's words were interrupted by the caravan suddenly stopping, and an increased amount of screaming.  
  
Michelle: Never a dull moment.  
  
Astra: Transform!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were six of them, total. They were small, about the size of quill rats, except without quills and colored a light tan. They had clawed hands and ran like lightning. They bared their sharp teeth at the frightened people.  
  
Voice: Hold it right there, Sand Leapers!  
  
The six Sand leapers turned their heads to the sound. Standing atop a caravan were three silhouetted figures.  
  
Centauri: How dare you frighten these people with your bad smell and terrible hygiene! We are the Sailor Titans!  
  
Cephiros: We're here as agents of might and spirit!  
  
Moonshine: We're here to stop all the evils you bring!  
  
Centauri: Sailor Centauri!  
  
Cephiros: Sailor Cephiros!  
  
Moonshine: Sailor Moonshine!  
  
Centauri: And in the name of Alpha Centauri, the former planet Cephiros, and the moon...  
  
All three: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
The sand leapers ignored the speech and immediately jumped at the Titans.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Cephiros aimed her ring at the jumping sand leapers, and a firey silhouette of a running woman shot out at them, blasting them back and sprawling on the sandy ground. They immediately lept back up and began jumping around violently and to no end. Cephiros fired three more valiant charges, each time missing.  
  
Centauri: It's no use! We can't stop them!  
  
Voice: But I can!  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a woman in a cloak standing in front of one of the caravans. She wore a heart brooch over it. Her hair was bright red, and hung down at shoulder-length.  
  
Moonshine: Who are you?  
  
Woman: My name is Miya, but you may call me... CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Woman: How dare you evade the attacks of the good people! I am the agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier...  
  
She did a similar act to Sailor Moon's.  
  
Woman: SAILOR LOVE! And in the name of love, I WILL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Centauri: The fourth Titan!  
  
Love: Fourth what?  
  
A sand leaper suddenly lept at her, preparing to bite into her.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identically shaped pink hearts lept out of nowhere and banged into the Sand leaper, crushing it rapidly. The sand leaper then exploded into dust, and the hearts faded away. Repeating the move, the other five sand leapers disintegrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Miya, touch this paper.  
  
Miya: Huh? Why?  
  
Michelle: We need to see if you're a Sailor Titan.  
  
Miya: Sailor Titan?  
  
Reuisu: Just touch the paper.  
  
Miya shrugged and reached to touch the paper. Touching it, the fourth silhouette on it formed into Sailor Love.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Lut Gholein

*Theme song, the Touch by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four Titans dropped their luggage in front of the sign written in Romanic that said, "Lut Gholein."  
  
Reuisu: ABOUT TIME!  
  
Michelle: How long did it take us to get here?  
  
Lucy: Well, calculating from the time Reuisu first left Tokyo and found us all... I'd say about three weeks.  
  
Miya: And I've been here enough times already. There's really nothing special about it. It's a desert city that's also next to a sea, making it a port city.  
  
Reuisu: Unfortunately, it has little meaning to us now that we found you, Miya.  
  
Miya: I still can't believe what you're telling me! That there are five Sailor Titans, and they're the only ones who can defeat the Prime Evils!  
  
Astra: It's a prophecy. No doubt it's true. And you are the fourth Titan! Which means there's only one left, Reuisu, perhaps you should-  
  
Reuisu: Contact Oracle? On it.  
  
Reuisu walked off to hook up his laptop somewhere.  
  
Michelle: Hang on, Reuisu!  
  
Reuisu turned around.  
  
Reuisu: Yes?  
  
Lucy: We have to talk about that battle we had with Andariel.  
  
Reuisu: What about it?  
  
Michelle: You super transformed!  
  
Reuisu: So?  
  
Lucy: How come you've never done that before?  
  
Reuisu: Because I've been unable to until this point. It must've been the power from the Horadric Malus...  
  
Miya: What are you talking about?  
  
Reuisu: Before we met your good graces, we were in the Rogue Encampment of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. They were under siege of a powerful demon known as Andariel. In our final battle with her, I used a mystical hammer known as the Horadric Malus to super transform. Using that power, I defeated Andariel for the last time.  
  
Michelle: Why did you never tell us you could do that?  
  
Reuisu: It was irrelivant at the time. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, we must get ready to leave so we can get the last Titan.  
  
Lucy: What's the hurry? We just got here!  
  
Reuisu: Need I remind you that people are dying in Tokyo?!!? We can't waste anymore time! Things to do, places to go, supernatural powers to annihalate! Ah, Oracle, there you are.  
  
The laptop screen showed a CGI image of Oracle.  
  
Oracle: What do you need?  
  
Reuisu: We've found the fourth Titan in the Lut Gholein deserts, now we need to know where the final Titan is.  
  
Oracle: Well, specific information, nothing on it. However, near your location where the port of Lut Gholein is, there are twin seas that lead to the old city of Kurast. There have been some strange reports of meteorites and asteroids falling down in a small section of it for the past week. It's forced ships to steer clear of the area, but there is a ship heading towards Kurast later today that heads straight through it. I think you should check it out.  
  
Reuisu: Thanks, babs. See ya later.  
  
The image disappeared and returned to the Windows 2000 desktop screen.  
  
Reuisu: Well, Titans, it looks like we're headed for Kurast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Waddya mean we can't go to Kurast?!!?  
  
Reuisu was yelling at the port director, Meshif.  
  
Meshif: All ships are denied leaving or entering Lut Gholein due to the ongoing amount of demonic forces. I'm sorry.  
  
Reuisu: Well, sorry is not good enough! Do you have any idea who and my compatriots with me are?!?  
  
Meshif: Yes. Word spreads fast about great victories against evil, SAILOR CENTAURI. But I can do nothing until Jerhyn decides that it is safe for ships to leave and come in.  
  
Reuisu: And who, pray tell, is Jerhyn?  
  
Voice: That would be me.  
  
Reuisu turned around and saw a man wearing bright robes and a strange hat on his head and also jewelry was approaching him.  
  
Reuisu: And who do you think you are?  
  
Jerhyn: Who I think I am is irrellivant. Who I know I am, is the crowned prince of Lut Gholein.  
  
Reuisu: And let me guess, you want us out of here because you think that more demons will come to attack the city?  
  
Jerhyn: On the contrary. Lut Gholein has heard of what the Sailors did in the Rogue Encampment. Unfortunately, my advisors and the people say that we shouldn't let anyone out. They're paranoid and scared.  
  
Reuisu: I would've more assumed they would've wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Jerhyn: Lut Gholein is a city of warriors, my friend. We do not run from battle.  
  
Reuisu: Very well.  
  
Reuisu walked over to the other Titans.  
  
Michelle: That sounded very familiar.  
  
Reuisu: Well, at least he's not like Akara, who wanted us out immediately. Unfortunately, it means we're staying for awhile, Titans. So rest while you can. Tomorrow, we begin to examin the demonic threat and begin acting against it before we run out of time. For all of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: Duriel, come forward!  
  
The giant slug squirmed into the presence of Mephisto and the other two Prime Evils.  
  
Duriel: You called, your lordship?  
  
Mephisto: What has been your progress in the destruction of the Sailor Titans?  
  
Duriel: I am afraid they out-witted me, your lordship.  
  
Mephito's eyes burned with fire and a blast of energy shot from his many arms into Duriel, blasting him back away from the three, and burning his skin.  
  
Mephisto: DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME, DURIEL! Andariel under estimated the Titans, and you see where that got her. Diablo underestimated Sailor Centauri, and he was killed by him, ALONE. If you think like Andariel did, you will die as well. But not by the Titans' hands, but by MINE for your incompetance!  
  
Duriel: Ye-Yes, my lordship! I will destroy the Titans immediately!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Reuisu awoke with a cold sweat.  
  
Miya: Bad dreams?  
  
Reuisu turned and saw Miya awake in her pajamas about four feet away from Reuisu. She was also in her sleeping bag.  
  
Reuisu: Bad does not even begin to describe it.  
  
Miya: What are they about?  
  
Reuisu: None of your business.  
  
Miya: As Sailor Love, I possess a certain factor for healing deep wounds. If the nightmares force you to wake up screaming, it means it's a very deep wound.  
  
Reuisu sighed for a moment. He was about to tell Miya everything, from Rei to the mistake he made to the last battle with Diablo, when the two were suddenly distracted by sounds of several screams. The other two Titans awoke to this. Reuisu looked up at the sky as if to speak to God himself.  
  
Reuisu: Never a moment's peace, huh?  
  
Astra: Transform, now!  
  
Reuisu: Very well! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were like giant, gray maggots. They rose from the ground like giants, and they're appearance was horribly grotesque. They began to bite and devour people like mad, but were suddenly stopped by...  
  
Voice: Hold it right here, you anti-deluvian misfits!  
  
The sand maggots stopped their feasts and looked up. Standing atop a building were four silhouettes.  
  
Centauri: You disgust me! We're Sailor Titans!  
  
Moonshine: We're agents of love!  
  
Cephiros: We're agents of justice!  
  
Love: We are agents who will right your wrongs!  
  
Centauri: SAILOR CENTAURI!  
  
Moonshine: SAILOR MOONSHINE!  
  
Cephiros: SAILOR CEPHIROS!  
  
Love: SAILOR LOVE!  
  
Centauri: And in the name of our guardians,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
The maggots merely stared at them.  
  
Maggot: So you are the ones we have been sent to kill.  
  
Centauri: Really? And who might you be?  
  
Other maggot: We're your worst nightmare!  
  
Centauri smiled behind his helmet.  
  
Centauri: You have no idea what my nightmares are like.  
  
Moonshine: Cut the small talk! MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine held up her time staff, which transformed into a mirror. It reflected the shine of the moon off it and shot a beam at a sand maggot, vaporizing it. The sand maggots looked and their vaporized companion.  
  
Maggot: Oh dear.  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Two cannons came onto Centauri's shoulders from his backplate and shot out two yellow blasts of energy, while Sailor Cephiros aimed her ring and fired a firey silhouette of a woman at the sand maggots, and five pink hearts shot out of nowhere and began to crush the maggots. With a brilliant flash of light, the sand maggots exploded into piles of blood and organs.  
  
Centauri: Dang we're good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duriel: Ah, how they overestimate themselves. Soon, my dear Titans, soon.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. The Sewers

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: No... This is a dream!  
  
Reuisu was standing on the crane. The Nega rebels were on the other side, holding the control switch.  
  
Nega Rebel: This is no dream. Now, make the choice or-  
  
Reuisu: I refuse to comply your presence! This is a dream! It's the same dream I've had for years! I've finally gained up enough control to admit it! I refuse to let this dream control me! You're not in control any more!  
  
Nega Rebel: And just for that...  
  
The Nega rebel hit a switch, and the two fell down into oblivion. Reuisu started to shake in fear.  
  
Reuisu: REI!  
  
Reuisu jumped off the crane down towards Rei. He was suddenly Sailor Centauri, and still falling. He finally caught up with Rei, and pulled out his flute device. He shot out a yellow bolt of energy rope, and wrapped around a steel beam. He gave the flute to Rei, then proceeded to follow the screaming child. Remembering a vital peice of the next few seconds, he then turned around and used his Giga blade to slice the steel beam behind him that was falling towards him in half. Turning around again, his anti-gravity thrusters kicked in and he stared in horror at the ground: the seconds he took to destroy the beam cost the child his life. He was now in a bloody puddle on the hard, sandy ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu, as usual, woke up sweating like a horse. The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon in Lut Gholein.  
  
Michelle: You finally woke up?  
  
Reuisu turned to see Michelle rolling up her sleeping bag, as were the other Titans.  
  
Reuisu: What... What time is it?  
  
Miya: Shortly after six AM. Remember, you said we should get up early and go talk to Jerhyn about getting some mercenaries working in Lut Gholein to help us against the demons who are here?  
  
Reuisu: Yes... Yes, of course. Hey, where's Lucy?  
  
Astra: She told me she was going to go look around for herself, try to find anyone who may be able to help them.  
  
Reuisu: Really? We can't be short-handed in this. Astra, go tell Jerhyn we will meet with him after we find Lucy. Everyone, let's go find our cheery little friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy walked into the nearby tavern. A woman was sitting at a table, looking utterly depressed. She walked over and sat down at it.  
  
Lucy: You look terrible, no offense.  
  
The woman looked up at her.  
  
Woman: Your one of those Titans, aren't you? The Sailor Titan guys?  
  
Lucy: That's right. I'm Lucy, Sailor Cephiros.  
  
Woman: Hello there. My name's Atma. Thank God you're here...  
  
Lucy: You've been attacked a lot by the demons?  
  
Atma: They killed my entire family.  
  
Lucy: I'm so sorry...  
  
Atma: And now things have gotten worse. The demons have found a new way to attack us. They've taken the sewer system. Every time we try to dumb our trash or something, a demon jumps out and attacks us. We can't hold out against them. Lut Gholein is drowning in it's own filth.  
  
Lucy: This is horrible! Where is this sewer system?  
  
Atma: Let me guess: You and your Titan friends are going to go down there and save us from ourselves?  
  
Lucy: Not the Titans. Me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: I guess this is it. CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Sailor Cephiros looked at the manhole in front of her. She immediately kicked it open and stood back. She aimed carefully with her ring.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
A firey silhouette of a woman running shot out of the ring and down into the manhole. Immediately, there was an explosion as demon organs and blood splattered up from the open manhole. Cephiros peeked over and looked to see if all the demons in that part were dead. They were, and she climbed down. She then heard a squishing sound and looked at her boots. They covered with green ooze.  
  
Cephiros: Maybe I should've gotten galoshes before I came down here...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a slight growling from behind, and turned around. A light flashed on, and Cephiros' face turned pale as she looked at the demon before her. It was eight feet tall, standing on four tan legs. It had four arms on each of it's sides, two of them holding swords. It's head was oblong and it's eyes were blood red. It's face was mostly flat, with a helmet wrapping around it's forehead. It had a loin cloth wrapped around it's croch, and a sort of leather armoring around it's shoulders and forearms.  
  
Cephiros: Um... Hello?  
  
The demon roared with fury and charged at Sailor Cephiros. She responded by ducking out of the way and watching as the demon charged past her. It immediately turned back around and began to violently run at her again. Sailor Cephiros jumped up and kicked the demon right in it's face. It was knocked back about an inch, and it's eyes began to glow with an even fiercer red than before.  
  
Cephiros: I think I pissed him off...  
  
Cephiros turned around and was about to begin running away when she saw more lights switch on. Two more of the demons were standing in front of her. She gulped and readied her ring.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Cephiros twirled around as she fired her ring, having firey silhouettes of running women fly around her in all directions, blasting into the demons as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: Duriel, come forward.  
  
The slug crawled and bowed before Mephisto.  
  
Mephisto: How was your latest attack against the Sailor Titans?  
  
Duriel: Well, um... The sand maggots were destroyed, my lord. But they were outnumbered and outgunned!  
  
Mephisto: Hmmm... I see. I understand.  
  
Duriel let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, one of Mephisto's tentacles shot out and wrapped around Duriel's neck. He was lifted into the air as he began to suffocate from the pressure applied by Mephisto's tentacle.  
  
Mephisto: I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! NOT FROM YOU, NOT FROM ANYONE!  
  
Duriel: Of course!!! I completely understand, my master!  
  
Duriel was dropped to the ground.  
  
Mephisto: Destroy the Titans and you will be rewarded. Fail and end up like Andariel!  
  
Duriel: Yes! Of course, I will attack at once, my lord!  
  
Duriel scurried away. Baal and Diablo stepped in.  
  
Baal: Perhaps I made a mistake making him our slave.  
  
Mephisto: He is a distraction while we make our plans against the Titans.  
  
  
  
  
Cephiros stood panting and breathing heavily over the dead and nearly dismembered bodies of the demons.  
  
Cephiros: Man... *Pant* Maybe I should've... *Wheeze* Gotten the others...  
  
Voice: Hmmm... You destroyed three Sand Raiders with your own power, yet you're exhausted!  
  
Sailor Cephiros looked around, trying to discern where the voice was coming from.  
  
Cephiros: Who are you? Where are you?  
  
The ground in front of Cephiros that was seven feet long burst upwards as Duriel plowed through it and into the cramped tunnel.  
  
Cephiros: EEP. Who- Who are you?!!?  
  
Duriel: My name is Duriel. Ah, you are alone. A prime target for my masters! Now, Sailor Titan, DIE!  
  
Duriel was about to strike down with massive claw when...  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Azurewrath flew from the air behind Duriel, and it sliced straight through his claw, which cracked and crumbled with a hole through it. Duriel screamed and brought his claw to his stomach in an attempt to stop any blood that could be flowing out of it. The claw ached and burned as the holy fire singed through the hole. Duriel turned around, and Sailor Cephiros looked around him. Behind the two stood four silhouetted figures: The Titans and Tyrael.  
  
Centauri: How dare you attempt to kill our friend while she's alone!  
  
Moonshine: It's a cowards way to fight! Also, how dare you take a peice of a city that the people need!  
  
Love: We're Sailor Titans!  
  
Centauri: We're Agents of love!  
  
Moonshine: We're agents of justice!  
  
Love: And in the names of people with good hygiene for dumping their waste,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Duriel stood there. He began to laugh out loud.  
  
Duriel: You foolish little children! How you overestimate your abilties. Do you really think you can defeat my masters?  
  
Centauri: And who are you?  
  
Duriel: I am Duriel, your latest enemy. And unlike Andariel, I will not be a pushover.  
  
Centauri: Wanna bet, slug boy?  
  
Duriel and Sailor Centauri glared at one another.  
  
Duriel: You have a fire in your belly, young man. It can be a dangerous thing if uncontrolled. I will enjoy annihalating that fire along with you and these urchins you call Titans. All forces within the sewers, RETREAT.  
  
Duriel burrowed back underground. Cephiros collapsed onto her knees and sighed. The others walked over to her.  
  
Centauri: When I say stick together, I mean stick together, not, "Take on an entire demonic force single-handedly."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. The Eclipse

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Atma walked into the nearby tavern and once again ordered a dry whiskey.  
  
Bartender: You seem overly happy for someone who has lost her entire family.  
  
Atma: The say the taste of revenge is bittersweet, my friend, but it is a taste to my liking. The Sailor Titans have avenged my family's death by going into the sewers and defeating the evil there. My family is avenged, and the sewers are once again open for us.  
  
Bartender: Yes, 'tis a happy moment, indeed. It will not last, though.  
  
Atma: Oh, but it will! Happy moments always last forever!  
  
Suddenly, the bar began to get dark. Atma and the bartender looked outside as the other bar patrons looked around in confusion as the entire area began to grow dark and as black as night.  
  
Atma: I hate it when I'm wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: What the smeg is going on?!!?  
  
The Titans were looking around them as the palace began to darken as well. They were in a much needed meeting with Jerhyn to discuss their plans of attack against the demons of Lut Gholein.  
  
Jerhyn: I do not understand what is going on!  
  
Astra lept into the room through a window.  
  
Astra: Everyone: look outside!  
  
The five ran over to the window and looked up at the sky. A dark circle had enveloped the entire sunlight, causing a massive eclipse over the land.  
  
Miya: Oh my God, is this supposed to be happening?!?!  
  
Reuisu: There was no mention of a solar eclipse in any news I read. That's not natural. Geez, why can't we attract ants like normal people?  
  
Michelle: Do you think the demons are responsible?  
  
Reuisu thought for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: Remember a few weeks ago when Darien told us of the situation developing in Tokyo?  
  
Lucy: How can we forget?  
  
Miya: What situation? Who's Darien?  
  
Reuisu: Darien is the guardian of this planet. Anyway, he told us that in Tokyo, a dark eclipse came over the land, enveloping it in darkness. That was the first step to which a demonic uprising began in Tokyo. I think this means that Mephisto and the other Prime Evils are stepping up their campaign against us!  
  
Michelle: We are not going to lose Lut Gholein like we're losing Tokyo!  
  
Reuisu: Indeed we are not. Lucy: You told us you met a woman in a nearby bar by the name of Atma? Bring us to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Atma: I'm telling you, I don't know anything!  
  
The Titans were all around Atma, asking her the same question: What is going on?  
  
Reuisu: Come on, Atma. We've been asking around, turns out your sort of the information prodigy around this town. You know things that many people don't dare to know. So now you will let us know what is causing the eclipse.  
  
Atma: If I tell you, I'm going to put my life into more risk already, now leave me alone!  
  
The Titans paused and began to leave as Atma continued to drink. Lucy stopped.  
  
Lucy: I went into the sewers, ALONE, in an attempt to help you and this town. I avenged your family, and I saved this city's life. Did it mean so little to you that you will not help us after what I've done for you?  
  
Atma stopped drinking her liquor.  
  
Atma: Nearby there is a valley known as the Valley of the Snakes. There will be a temple in it that goes underground. It is said to have an orifice in it that is always facing the sun. If it has been tainted by demons, it could possibly cause an eclipse.  
  
Lucy and the Titans smiled.  
  
Lucy: Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The five trudged through the deserts, looking mainly at the vultures that were flying overhead of them.  
  
Miya: I am not going to die as bird meat, I'll tell you that.  
  
Reuisu: Do you plan to die at all?  
  
Michelle: Not anytime soon. You?  
  
Reuisu: I planned to live forever.  
  
Lucy: What changed that?  
  
Reuisu: I had a theory that people with the most experience die younger. Therefore, if I just sat in my void and did nothing but eat and sleep, I could live forever.  
  
Miya: And how was immortality?  
  
Reuisu: Vastly overrated. We're approaching the coordinates we got from Jerhyn.  
  
The group stopped overlooking a massive valley going down into the base of the desert hill they stood on.  
  
Reuisu: Let's transform, people. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans ran through the entrance of the temple, ignoring the fact that, being an old and decaying temple, it could collapse on them any moment, they continued to run through it and proceed downwards into the temples foundations in an attempt to find the orifice.  
  
Love: A thought has come to my mind.  
  
Centauri: Really?  
  
Love: Why is this place called the Valley of the Snakes?  
  
The group stopped.  
  
Centauri: Somehow I doubt it's because of tourist value.  
  
Suddenly, the group looked around the dimly hit halls, and hear faint hissing sounds. They looked around, and then down the corridor, as figures began to approach them. They had no legs, just one long tail. They were colored a light gray, and had arms coming out of their thin torsos. Their heads were long and shaped like a viper's. They had a hissing tongue coming out of their long mouths.  
  
Moonshine: What are those!?!  
  
Centauri: Claw Vipers. They're a snake demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto's tentacle was wrapped around Duriel's long neck and squeezing into it. Duriel's face was becoming pale as the oxygen flow slowly left his face. He choked and gasped, and was finally thrown to the ground.  
  
Mephisto: Failure after failure after failure. You failed with your sand leapers, you failed with your sand maggots, YOU FAILED WITH YOUR PATHETIC SEWER DWELLING SAND RAIDERS! Do you know what we do to people who fail us?!!?  
  
Duriel: I have a pretty good idea, my lords...  
  
Diablo: We will grant one last chance to destroy the Titans. Fail us this last time, and you will be imprisoned within a soulstone, never to return to the mortal realm ever again!  
  
Baal: If you succeed, however, we will grant you life, and all will be forgiven.  
  
Duriel: Of course, my masters! I will destroy the Titans immediately!  
  
Duriel scurried off.  
  
Mephisto: Pathetic fool. He will be annihalated.  
  
Baal: It is irrelivant. We should look towards other matters. Mephisto, how is our guest?  
  
Mephisto: In utter pain and confusion, of course. Soon, he will give up and die, like all the others. And he will become one of us...  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Centauri's wrist armor opened up and shot out a missile straight into one of the claw vipers. It stabbed into it's chest, and just sat there for a moment. The claw viper looked at it's stomach in confusion, and then the missile detonated, exploding the demon into a pile of blood and dismembered organs.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Cephiros aimed her ring, and a firey silhouette of a running woman charged into the nearby claw vipers, vaporizing them.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five hearts appeared out of nowhere and blasted into a claw viper, crushing it on all sides. It quickly became flat as blood spewed out of it crushed internal organs. All the claw vipers lay dead on the ground.  
  
Moonshine: Now that wasn't much of a chore, now was it?  
  
Centauri: Quickly, this way!  
  
Centauri led the group farther down the hall and into a giant room. In the center of the room, a peice of the ground was uprisen and a black stick stuck out of the center of the ground. The Titans climbed to the top to see the stick sticking out of a hole in the ground. Centauri shrugged for a moment, then slowly lifted up the stick out of the ground. Immediately afterwards, a light shined down from the ceiling and down into the orifice, and the darkness around everyone was soon enveloped by light. Everyone smiled.  
  
Moonshine: It's going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Centauri: "And I will give him the morning star."  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Centauri: The Book of Revelations, 2:28.  
  
Everyone nodded. All of a sudden, the ground behind them exploded! They turned around to see Duriel rising from the ground, roaring.  
  
Duriel: TITANS! I challenge all of you to a duel TO THE DEATH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Duriel

Duriel: TITANS! I challenge you to a duel to the DEATH!  
  
  
*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
Centauri: I beg your pardon, demon scum?  
  
Duriel: I challenge all of you to a duel that will determine the fate of Lut Gholein.  
  
Moonshine: When?  
  
Duriel: Now.  
  
The four Titans huddled together.  
  
Love: This doesn't seem right. Why do I have an uneasy feeling he's leading us into a trap?  
  
Cephiros: I feel the same.  
  
Centauri: Nevertheless, Duriel is the demon who's in charge of the attack on Lut Gholein. Defeat him, we free Lut Gholein and we can find the next Titan.  
  
The Titans turned around and faced the demon.  
  
Centauri: We accept.  
  
Duriel: Very good.  
  
Immediately, Duriel jumped back down into the hole he had came in.  
  
Centauri: AFTER HIM!  
  
The four Titans lept down the hole quickly running after the demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I cannot return back to my lords without the Titans' heads on a silver platter. My lords... It seems so long ago that I was not with them. Before I was tainted by evil, and became their slaves. It all began in the Rogue Encampment. Yes, the Rogue Encampment...  
  
  
  
  
  
I stayed in a tavern in the Rogue Encampment, trying to forget my past as a warrior. The horrors I had seen were not meant for anyone. I fought sleep for days at a time, smoking and drinking every herb and spice to keep myself from returning to the dreams. For if I did fall asleep, the dreams returned. The dreams of my screaming, surrounded by undead skeletons, laughing at me. And a dark, cloaked wanderer who stood before them all, saying nothing.  
  
  
Duriel awoke from his sleep at the sound of the door to the tavern creaking open. The snow from outside swept into the tavern with a loud whistling from the wind, and the door closed again, but not before a man entered. He was cloaked, carrying a sword. No, dragging a sword behind him.  
  
  
Could this have been the man from my dreams? Had he come out of my dreams to haunt me in the mortal realm? Could this broken shell of a man, barely able to carry the weight of his own sword, be the one who tormented me when I fell asleep?  
  
  
The wanderer walked over and sat down in a corner. His hand began to tremble as he held the sword, and the other patrons in the tavern began to laugh at the foolish old man who came in with a sword. The wanderer's hand began to tremble more, and he dropped his sword onto the ground, holding his hand as it began to vibrate more frequently.  
  
  
He seemed to have demons of his own, confronting him while he was awake, unlike me.  
  
  
The wanderer sceramed out loud as a blue, ghostly figure seemed to come out of his skin! The fireplaces in the tavern suddenly raged and exploded, and three spots on the ground exploded into a maelstrom of fire. The patrons gasped and were shocked as demonic creatures, skeletons, zombies, anything you could imagine came out of the fires.  
  
  
Were these demons that I saw before me coming from hell itself, or were they born WITHIN the Wanderer?  
  
  
Black souls seemed to rage out of the screaming wanderer, and the undead creatures rushed out and attacked the patrons, who were barely able to defend themselves with their own weapons, were slaughtered in front of Duriel's eyes.  
  
  
And as quickly as they came, they left.  
  
  
The Wanderer suddenly grapsed his chest and fell to the ground, and all the demons returned to the fires, and the souls returned into the Wanderer. The wanderer dragged his sword out the door. Duriel walked over to the door and slowly began to follow him.  
  
  
Why did I follow him? I don't know. Why do things happen as they do in dreams? All I knew, all I cared, was that wherever he beckoned, I had to follow him.  
  
  
The scene changes to a desert, with Duriel and the wanderer walking continuously through it.  
  
  
We travelled east, into the mountains and into the deserts of broken wastes. On the way, my companion told me of himself. That he had once been a great warrior. And that a dark and terrible burden now weighed heavily on him. Finally, we climbed the last hill, and through that, we finally saw our destination: the shining jewel Lut Gholein. We set up camp, and I don't know how, maybe it was the cool desert winds or the difference of actually completing a goal, but for the first time in many weeks, I slept. But when I did, the dreams returned. But these dreams were clearly not my own. I beheld a great mage, Tal Rasha, being chained to an alter. He and his group had come across a powerful demon: Baal. They attempted to imprison the demon within a sacred stone. They failed. But then, Tal Rasha selflessly sacrificed himself, to restle with the demon for all eternity.  
  
  
Duriel awoke from his sleep. The wanderer and his horrible, scarred, and demonic face was looking at him.  
  
Wanderer: Now you know, Duriel. This is my brother. Rest well. Tomorrow, at dawn, we search for the tomb.  
  
  
In the morning, we began the search. Travelling through several mysterious and demonic passages, we finally came upon it: the Tomb of Tal Rasha. I stood in the doorway between light and dark. What was left of my sanity implored me not to enter. But that voice was just above a whisper.  
  
  
Duriel stood in the doorway, looked at the sun, and walked into the tomb.  
  
  
As we travelled through the vast corridors, I began to notice a change in my companion. I could hardly see the gloomy, dark wanderer with such weak strength when I had first met him. He seemed to take in the dank and dead air. It seemed to... Strengthen him. Finally, we came upon a great hall.  
  
  
The wanderer suddenly shouted out loud, and small horns popped out of his head, and his face turned more red.  
  
  
As I watched him change, I realized my companion hadn't been gaining strength. He had been losing what was left of his humanity. Finally, we came upon it: the great tomb.  
  
  
A being that looked like he had no muscle, just skin attached to bone and tendon, was bound to an alter, surrounded by a lava pit. There was one bridge that seemed to be on fire for years at a time, but never disintegrating. The Wanderer began to move towards the creature.  
  
  
He moved with demonic speed, and then, when he had finally come across him, HE arrived.  
  
  
The Wanderer was about to take his hand and place it on the soulstone to pull it out, when suddenly, a wing strand wrapped around the wanderer's arm and shoved him away! They looked to see who it had been. Tyrael!  
  
Tyrael: STOP! The beast trapped herein will not be set free. Not even by YOU.  
  
The wanderer ran and jumped onto Tyrael, both clashing with holy and demonic fire. They fell down into the pit...  
...And rose back up again, fighting one another, Tyrael striking down with Azurewrath as the Wanderer evaded each blow. Duriel then looked back to the creature. He heard a voice...  
  
Voice: Look at what they've done to me... Help me... Free me...!  
  
What looked like the mage Tal Rasha passed over the creature as it begged for help. Duriel slowly began to walk across the bridge towards him.  
  
Voice: Please... Hurry!  
  
Duriel made it across, and placed his hand on the soulstone. At first, it wouldn't budge, but it slowly began to move. Tyrael snapped his head around to see this.  
  
Tyrael: NO! DON'T DO IT!  
  
Duriel then pulled out the stone. He looked at it for a moment. Suddenly, he was no longer in the chamber. He was being held in the air by Tyrael, who spoke to him.  
  
Tyrael: YOU FOOL! You have just ensured the doom of this world. Go to the temple of light, in the eastern city of Kurast. There, you will find the gate to hell opened before you. You must have the courage to step through that gate, Duriel. Take the stone to the hellforge, where it shall be destroyed. Now run. TAKE THE STONE AND RUN!  
  
Suddenly, Duriel was out of the vision, and Baal's dark claw was on Tyrael's arm, knocking Azurewrath away from him. Baal laughed out loud. The Wanderer grabbed Duriel, and brought him before Baal as Tyrael began to fly away.  
  
Baal: Yes... He will be an excellent slave...  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's how it all happened. Now I am facing the Titans, who could be more powerful than my great masters. But they will not succeed! They CANNOT SUCCEED!!!  
  
  
  
  
Duriel stopped in the tunnel. He turned around and faced the Sailor Titans, who stopped.  
  
Duriel: PREPARE TO DIE!!!  
  
Duriel charged at the Titans.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Tyrael suddenly appeared behind them.  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Panels, Compartments, and other areas opened up out of Centauri's armor. As well as two cannons came onto his shoulder, and his missile ports on his armor opened. All of a sudden, missiles, lasers, cannons, and other assorted weapons all fired out of the armor, blasting into Duriel. Sailor Moonshine's staff turned into a mirror, and reflected the light of the moon off of it and out at Duriel. Cephiros aimed her ring, and a firey silhouette of a running woman appeared and blasted into Duriel. Five pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and began to crush Duriel. As the pain and power was shot into him, slowly destroying him, Azurewrath shot into Duriel. Duriel screamed with an intensity to shake worlds, as he disintegrated into nothingness.  
  
Centauri: Well that was easy.  
  
Tyrael: Much too easy. He had great promise.  
  
Love: Did you know him?  
  
Tyrael: He once had a chance to be a hero. But to be a hero, he had to run. And he could not run. And this is what became of him.  
  
Centauri: You know, Tyrael, there are worlds out there, where the skies are burning. Where the seas sleep, and the rivers dream. Hills made of smoke, mountains made of song. Some where there's danger. Some where there's injustice. Somewhere else, the tea's getting cold. Come on, Titans! We've got work to do.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Asteroids are Falling

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Jerhyn: Well, Duriel has been defeated. The demonic attack seems to have retreated. The ship lines are open again. Thank you for your help.  
  
Reuisu: Hey, no problem. It's our job. So you go talk to that port director, Meshif, and tell him how we want to leave in search of the next Titan, kay?  
  
Jerhyn: Immediately. Thank you again.  
  
Jerhyn hurried off. Lucy and Miya walked up to Michelle and Reuisu.  
  
Lucy: We just had a talk with Atma.  
  
Miya: She says that the old city of Kurast is suspected to be Mephisto's main base.  
  
Michelle: I doubt it's going to be right out in the open.  
  
Reuisu: We have no choice. We have only two weeks before the projected time when the Sailors will be unable to stop any more demons in Tokyo. Unless we attack Mephisto immediately and weaken his forces, all will be lost.  
  
Lucy: What about the fifth Titan?  
  
Reuisu: We'll check with Oracle if she has anything on it. If she doesn't, we attack without her. We don't have any more time to waste, people. With or without the last Titan, Mephisto's going down.  
  
Reuisu set up his laptop and the interference-prone CGI image of Oracle appeared.  
  
Reuisu: Oracle! We've destroyed Duriel, we need anything you have on the last Titan.  
  
Oracle: Nothing specific. All I have for you are those mysterious asteroids that I told you about several days ago. They're STILL falling.  
  
Reuisu: And you say it's on a remote island in between Lut Gholein and Kurast?  
  
Oracle: Yep.  
  
Reuisu: Book us passage on the first available ship. We're going to solve this mystery as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Atma and Jerhyn waved to the Titans and Cain as the ship left the docks and slowly began to leave Lut Gholein. The Titans also waved to them and smiled.  
  
Reuisu: They were a good people. I hope they survive this.  
  
Lucy: Aren't we prophesized to have beaten the three Prime Evils?  
  
Reuisu: Possibly. Prophecy is always changing. And either way, the prophecy doesn't make much sense.  
  
Miya: How so?  
  
Reuisu: It says, "The group of Titans and Soldiers fought destruction into their darkest hour. Sadly, neither Titan nor soldier could stop the destruction, nor would they give up." Like I said, not the most accurate of prophecies.  
  
Michelle: But if we can't win, what happens?  
  
Reuisu: There's a peice of the prophecy my computer even now is trying to translate. It is stated right after that last bit, and I think it'll come of value to us when we need it most.  
  
Miya: And what if it says something like, "Be sure to recycle thsi prophecy when you're done with it."?  
  
Cain: Then we shall be kind to it and recycle it as it says.  
  
Meshif: Hey you guys! I think you might want to see this!  
  
The Titans and Cain walked up the steps and Astra lept up them to see the island dead ahead of them. Firey asteroids were shooting down from the sky down at the island.  
  
Meshif: I'll change course so we avoid gettin' killed.  
  
Reuisu: No, Meshif. Take us straight for the island, then get a safe distance away. We'll call you when we need you by means of a fire. Do you understand?  
  
Meshif: Alright, but be quick about it. Trade lines are open again, and we're gonna need this boat to get to Kurast as soon as possible with these supplies.  
  
Reuisu: Take us in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mephisto: They're at where?!?!!?  
  
Mephisto's tentacle was wrapped around the neck of a Fallen One Shaman.  
  
Shaman: The... The island, my lord.  
  
Mephisto proceeded to squeeze the poor demon's head off.  
  
Mephisto: Insolent maggot! I expected him at least to have killed ONE of the Titans!  
  
Baal: So? Duriel failed. We knew he would.  
  
Mephisto: If the Titans make contact with our little guest on the island, all is lost!  
  
Diablo: So which of your minions shall you send forth in an attempt to kill them today, brother?  
  
Mephisto: None. This operation we are undergoing cannot be intrusted to insolent worms. I will go myself. If they make contact with our guest before he is dead, we will be unable to make the transformation of him onto our side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voice: Help me! Someone help me!!!!  
  
Reuisu: Whoever it is, they obviously need our help!  
  
Astra: Titans, transform!  
  
Reuisu: Let's transform, people. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
  
  
  
  
His arms were chained to metal beams attached to the island. He had long white sleeves attached to a male sailor fuku. His outfit was similar to that of Super Sailor Centauri's, except the gloves were white, there were no giga blade emitters, and the boots were orange. Also, the jewel was orange. Sailor Centauri stood and glared at him.  
  
Centauri: He's a guy.  
  
Moonshine: So what?  
  
Centauri: The fifth Titan is a guy.  
  
Love: And a hunky one at that!  
  
Centauri: I'm supposed to be the only male Sailor.  
  
Astra: What about the Sailor Star Lights?  
  
Centauri: That's different, they transform into girls. It's a process which still disturbs me.  
  
Boy: Excuse me, I am in utter pain right now! These asteroids have been falling and hitting into me! Help me, please!  
  
Centauri: Alright, alright! Who are you?  
  
Boy: My name is Chris Allot. About nine days ago, I was walking along the road, completely calm, when this, this THING jumped out, kidnapped me, forced me to transform into this outfit, and then chained me to this island!  
  
Cephiros: Could you be a little more descriptive about this thing?  
  
Boy: About eight feet tall, floating on gas, and looked like it had come straight from hell.  
  
Centauri: Mephisto. He must've found you before we could. Do you know who you are?  
  
Boy: He told me my name was Sailor Asteroid. I've heard about the Sailor Soldiers before, but I never dreamed I was one of them!  
  
Centauri: Well, you are actually part of a group of Sailors known as the Sailor Titans, here touch this paper.  
  
Centauri held out the glowing Titans paper next to Sailor Asteroid's hand, and he touched it. The paper then revealed the fifth and final silhouette.  
  
Asteroid: Cool. You can explain the rest to me later. Anyway, can you help me get out of these chains?  
  
Centauri: Sure. GIGA BLADE!!!  
  
The red blade shoots out of his wrist armor and he punched it down into the chain. Sparks flew, but the chains held.  
  
Centauri: That's odd, that's very odd. Wouldn't you say that's very odd?  
  
Astra: That's very odd.  
  
Voice: Not odd enough, Sailor weaklings!  
  
Everyone snapped their heads to the side. The trees to their left were being smashed up as a figure floated through them. It was Mephisto!  
  
Asteroid: Him! He was the one who did this!  
  
Centauri: We've noticed. GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Two cannons came out of Centauri's backplate and rested onto his shoulders. They blasted out two round, yellow balls of energy at Mephisto, who easily walked right through them. Mephisto fired green balls of energy at everyone except Asteroid. Sailor Love managed to duck out of the way, but the others were all rocketed away from them and into the ground. Sailor Love stood up.  
  
Love: I'm warning you, Mephisto: I am Sailor Love. My powers of love can easily destroy your hate!  
  
Mephisto: Love? As in compassion, friendship, and hope? Pah! They are merely words. All there is is hate! Hate! HATE!  
  
Mephisto began to shoot beams of hatred all over the place, and Love was knocked back a little bit.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts shot out of nowhere and blasted into Mephisto. The beams were plowed in, as well, being crushed along with Mephisto. Suddenly, Mephisto smiled, and one of the hate beams shot out of the hearts! Sailor Love gasped as more hate beams shattered her attack, and Love collapsed and gaped at this site. Mephisto proceeds to fire a hate beam at her, knocking her towards the others.  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Mephisto jumps out of the way as Azurewrath slices down into the ground, singing Mephisto. Tyrael floats down and grabs Azurewrath.  
  
Mephisto: Insolent Archangel!!!  
  
Mephisto fired a beam of hate at Tyrael, and Tyrael blocked with Azurewrath. The beam split in two and deflected off of Azurewrath. The twin beams knocked into Sailor Asteroid's chains, shattering them! Asteroid realized this, and ran out of the area which he had been imprisoned.  
  
Mephisto: NO! This cannot be!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Asteroid pointed his finger at Mephisto, and miniature asteroids cometted out of his finger at Mephisto, knocking him back with each shot. The other four Titans got back up and walked next to Asteroid.  
  
Centauri: Well, Mephisto...  
  
Moonshine: Are you sure you want to battle...  
  
All: ALL FIVE OF US?  
  
Mephisto glared and teleported away.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Kurast Docks

*Theme song: The Touch, By Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu stepped off the boat and looked onto the wooden plank dock beneath him.  
  
Reuisu: The wood's old, decayed. Are you sure this is the only place we can dock, Meshif?  
  
Meshif stepped off the boat with well as Chris and Michelle.  
  
Meshif: Would you rather we go to the demon infested Lower Kurast? When Baal and Diablo finally made it here, they managed to get into the old temple of the Zakarum, and freed their brother, Mephisto. Ever since then, the demonic forces have pushed everyone in kurast into these docks. There's nothing left.  
  
Reuisu: And that is going to change.  
  
Reuisu pulled out his laptop and walked over to a bench. He sat down, and pulled out a miniature sattellite dish out of his bag and placed it on the bench. A static image of Ami appeared on the screen, trying to talk. Reuisu fiddled with the satellite a little, then the image and sound became clear. Ami was in a sweat, breathing heavily.  
  
Reuisu: Ami!??! Are you alright?  
  
Ami: We've been running around the city trying to stop demons all day. Looks like my predictions are coming true.  
  
Reuisu: Well, you don't have to worry. I've found Sailor Asteroid, the last Titan. We're in the city of Kurast, where Mephisto's main base supposedly is. We're going to go on the offensive and attack Mephisto.  
  
Ami: Is that wise? It's only the five of you.  
  
Reuisu: We have no other choice. It's going to take another week before we can get a flight to get back to Tokyo, so we need to attack Mephisto here and force Diablo and Baal to retreat the demons in Tokyo so you guys have a fighting chance.  
  
Ami stepped aside, and Rei replaced her.  
  
Reuisu: Hello, dear.  
  
Rei: Reuisu, how are things?  
  
Reuisu: Without you around? Terrible.  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
Rei: You always know how to make me feel appreciated, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Hey, I do love you, after all.  
  
Rei: Come home soon, alright?  
  
Reuisu: Don't worry, I will.  
  
The screen blanked off.  
  
Michelle: Ooooooh, someone's got it going with Rei.  
  
Reuisu: Oh, and what's happening with El Tyrael, madame?  
  
Michelle blushed.  
  
  
  
  
Love: I'm warning you, Mephisto: I am Sailor Love. My powers of love can easily destroy your hate!  
  
Mephisto: Love? As in compassion, friendship, and hope? Pah! They are merely words. All there is is hate! Hate! HATE!  
  
Mephisto began to shoot beams of hatred all over the place, and Love was knocked back a little bit.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts shot out of nowhere and blasted into Mephisto. The beams were plowed in, as well, being crushed along with Mephisto. Suddenly, Mephisto smiled, and one of the hate beams shot out of the hearts! Sailor Love gasped as more hate beams shattered her attack, and Love collapsed and gaped at this site. Mephisto proceeds to fire a hate beam at her, knocking her towards the others.  
  
  
  
  
Miya thought about the battle over and over again in her thoughts. She was sitting out in the rain, on the docks, while the other Titans were in a small hut owned by the owner of the Docks, Ormus.  
  
They are merely words. All there is is hate! Hate! HATE!  
  
Miya: Is he truly right? The power of love couldn't destroy his hate beams. Could hatred really be more powerful than love!?!?  
  
Voice: That's not true!  
  
Miya turned around and saw Chris approaching her. He sat down next to her and placed an umbrella over her head.  
  
Chris: Miya, you did all you could to fight Mephisto, you shouldn't worry about it.  
  
Miya: Shouldn't worry about it?!!? Love wasn't strong enough to beat hate!  
  
Chris: But it was! Love is only half the factor. Mephisto's hate was only half the second factor. Mephisto is a demon. More powerful than any demon anyone on this planet has ever faced. Even though you used a power based on love, it wasn't as strong as love itself! It wasn't your fault. And you shouldn't be down here, in the rain, catching pneumonia. We are going to defeat Mephisto. Then Diablo and Baal and all the other demons. We'll do it with the power of your love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: The Titans have arrived in Kurast, brother!  
  
Baal: My minions have overheard certain conversations the Titans have been having with the people in the Kurast docks. They are preparing to go against you and attack you!  
  
Mephisto sat on his throne and smiled.  
  
Diablo: We must get you out of the area immediately!  
  
Mephisto: My brothers, do you really think that I fear five children?  
  
Diablo: They are more than just children. I should know.  
  
Mephisto: And you are wrong.  
  
Mephisto got up and the three prime evils triangulated their positions around a pentagram-shaped stone.  
  
Mephisto: My brothers, at long last we stand against the precipice of our unlikely destruction. The infernal gate has been prepared. The time of our final victory is at hand, now Let the way to hell be opened!  
  
The three held out their arms, and electrical streaks shot out of each of their hands onto the pentagram. The pentagram began to glow, and a doorway within the catacombs they were in suddenly lit on fire, and liquid flowed down through the doorway, forming what looked like melting faces that began to scream. The pentagram suddenly exploded upwards, and bones and skulls flowed up from the pentagram like a fountain, reaching into the ceiling.  
  
Mephisto: And the evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew! Let hatred plague mortal men, and terror walk among the innocent. Let destruction consume those that dwell upon the earth!  
  
The other two smiled.  
  
Mephisto: The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as black! The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of creation will tremble before THE BURNING STANDANTS OF HELL!  
  
The other two began to laugh as the souls within the infernal gate screamed with more intensity.  
  
Mephisto: Diablo, you are a harbinger of our return. Send forth your terror into hell! Baal, destroy Tokyo! If we are to lose, then we shall make sure this world burns in ashes as we fall.  
  
The two nodded, and headed off in their seperate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Thank you again, Ormus. Ready, Titans?  
  
Chris: Ready as we'll ever be.  
  
Astra: Then it is time. You will have to go into Mephisto's Durance of Hate, far underground Kurast. Transform!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor, appeared over his head. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. The Durance of Hate

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Journal, today is August 12th, 2000. Enough is enough."  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael floated down onto the docks as the rain poured around the Titans. They all walked inside the hut, where Cain and Ormus were waiting.  
  
Centauri: Ormus, you are going to have all the assasins in this area attack any demonic fort within the area. It'll begin to distract Mephisto from sending legions to attack us. We have to stop Mephisto once and for all.  
  
Ormus nodded and walked off.  
  
Astra: And what am I to do?  
  
Centauri: Astra, even though you be a being with immense spirit and determination, you're still just a cat. I mean, no offense, but what do you expect to do, bite and scratch Mephisto?  
  
Astra: All right, I understand.  
  
Cain: Are you sure this is wise, Sailor Centauri? You've never tried anything like this.  
  
Moonshine: When we attacked Andariel and Duriel, it was always through heading towards their main base while they were expecting it. We need to get into Mephisto's Durance of Hate.  
  
Cephiros: If Reuisu is right, than we'll catch him completely by surprise.  
  
Love: Well, let's just get this over with.  
  
The group joined hands in a circle. Tyrael stood in the middle of them all. Different colored auras began to surround them.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!  
  
The auras glowed with more intensity, and the reality around them began to phase and distort.  
  
All: TITANS TELEPORT!!!  
  
The six suddenly disappeared from sight, and Cain looked around him.  
  
Cain: Good luck, my friends.  
  
  
  
  
The Titans reappeared in an apaulling dungeon-like area. They were on a bridge, and steaming lava was underneath the bridge and over the edge.  
  
Centauri: Not the most hospitable of environments...  
  
Voice: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
The Titans turned around and saw Mephisto charge down at them, knocking them backwards, sprawling on the ground.  
  
The Titans lept back up.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, and other assorted places opened up on Centauri's armor. The two giga cannons came onto his shoulder, and the missile ports on his wrists came up. Every single weapon on his armor fired at once, launching lasers, bullets, missiles, and other assorted weapons at Mephisto, who easily used each of his tentacles and arms to knock each blast away from him. He laughed and launched a ball of electrical energy at Centauri, blasting him away into a nearby wall. Mephisto fired several more hate beams at each of the Titans, constantly. They screamed in pain as the hate coursed through them.  
  
Mephisto: You feel that? That's my hatred. My hatred THAT I HAVE FOR EACH OF YOU. DIE, SAILOR TITANS. DIE!  
  
Tyrael: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Azurewrath plowed into Mephisto, burning the bones that made up his chest. Mephisto grasped his chest in pain as Tyrael stood up and retrieved Azurewrath.  
  
Tyrael: You, demon scum, have outlived your time. Time for YOU to die.  
  
Mephisto roared with a fury and fired a green blast of energy at Tyrael, who blocked with Azurewrath. The bolt continually hit Azurewrath, as Tyrael stood, fighting the beam. Unfortunately, the beam finally pushed Tyrael out of his resistance and into a nearby wall. Tyrael collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Mephisto turned around and looked at the Titans. His eyes travelled among them until finally reaching Sailor Love.  
  
Mephisto: You're that stupid little child who thought love could destroy hate, aren't you?  
  
Love glared at Mephisto, and balled up her fists.  
  
Mephisto: I'm going to kill you first.  
  
Mephisto fired a green bolt of energy at Sailor Love, and closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. She heard a slight scream, than opened her eyes. Sailor Asteroid was in front of her, and he had taken the blow for her. He collapsed, grasping his heart and chest in pain. Sailor Love gaped and looked at the collapsed Sailor Asteroid.  
  
He was right... Love was only half the factor... My love wasn't enough to fight Mephisto... I need everyone's love! I need my own, my friends', my world's, my... My Sailor Asteroid...  
  
Mephisto: Why did he just do that?  
  
Sailor Love stood up.  
  
Love: Because he felt love. And you know what, Mephisto? So do I.  
  
*Sailor Stars theme begins to play*  
  
Sailor Love's heart brooch glowed with a massive intensity. Winds began to swarm around Sailor Love, and electrical bolts as well.  
  
Mephisto: What are you doing?!!? Another pathetic attack?!?!  
  
Love: No. The power of love, Mephisto. The love of this world, and of the HEART OF HEAVEN!!!  
  
All of a sudden, a white beam of light burst through the ceiling of the Durance of Hate, and the light immediately touched Mephisto. Mephisto screamed in pain as the holy light burned his bones and he began to slowly evaporate.  
  
Love: You feel that, Mephisto? That's heaven's love. It is what I needed. Love always conquers over hate. See ya later, lord of nothing.  
  
Mephisto gaped at Sailor Love as he suddenly was engulfed with fire, and evaporated into nothingness. Sailor Love collapsed. Asteroid, still in pain, ran over to her and held her up.  
  
Asteroid: Are... You all right?  
  
Sailor Love smiled.  
  
Love: Just a little tired...  
  
Cephiros: LOOK!  
  
They snapped their heads upwards to look at what Cephiros was pointing at. It was a doorway entrance, but it seemed to be draining liquid from it's top, and the liquid formed into faces that yelled out, but no sound came from them as they continually flowed down to the ground and reanimated themselves at the top.  
  
Moonshine: What in God's name is it?!!?  
  
Centauri scanned it quickly with his helmet.  
  
Centauri: I believe it to be a gateway into hell itself. It seems the other two Prime Evils have fled already.  
  
Sailor Love slowly stood up.  
  
Love: Then we have to follow them! This isn't over until it's over!  
  
Asteroid: She's right.  
  
The Titans exchanged glances.  
  
Centauri: Let's go kick some demonic ass.  
  
And with that, the five Titans stepped through the Infernal Gate.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. The Pandemonium Fortress

Astra: It seems like yesterday that Michelle and I were still in Paris, fighting on our own against the forces of evil, and when Centauri showed up and we found out about this whole war against the three Prime Evils. But we've taken the first real step to finally end it: Sailor Love has defeated Mephisto!  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
The five Titans fell upon one another as they hit the ground hard. They had just stepped through the Infernal Gate, an entrance Mephisto and the other two Prime Evils had created as a gateway into hell itself.  
  
Cephiros: Are we in hell?  
  
Centauri: No.  
  
Asteroid: How do you know?  
  
Centauri: I've been to hell. Where we are is 40 ft. above the ground.  
  
Moonshine: Um... We're lying on you, who is on the ground.  
  
Centauri: No, my face appears to be over some type of edge on the structure we are on that is 40 ft. above the ground. And you are all crushing me, please get off.  
  
The Titans slowly got off of Reuisu and looked around them. They then de-transformed. The area around them was small, and made of some sort of stone bricks.  
  
Chris: Where are we?!!? What is this place?!!?  
  
Tyrael suddenly stepped in front of them all.  
  
Tyrael: The Pandemonium Fortress. I managed to redirect the Infernal Gate to it.  
  
Miya: What exactly is it?  
  
Tyrael: It is a fortress, designed as Heaven's last line of defense before hell itself.  
  
Reuisu stood up.  
  
Reuisu: Then let's put it to good use. People, get a good night's sleep, we've been through a lot in the past day. In the morning, we being our next move against the other two Prime Evils. Personally, I believe we should go up against Diablo.  
  
Michelle: This wouldn't be a revenge thing for you, would it?  
  
Reuisu: What do you mean?  
  
Lucy: You've said it enough times, Reuisu: You once fought Diablo, you won, but now he's back.  
  
Reuisu: Look, let's just get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He heard the door to his room creak open, and he immediately shot upwards to see who it was.  
  
Miya: It's me, Chris.  
  
Chris: Ugh, I'm tired, Miya, could this wait until morning?  
  
Miya: No, it can't.  
  
Chris sat up, and Miya walked over and wrapped her robe around herself once more. She sat down on the bed next to Chris.  
  
Chris: All right. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Miya: What happened with Mephisto.  
  
Chris half-winced.  
  
Chris: What about it?  
  
Miya: We need to discuss our relationship.  
  
Chris was beginning to wince a little more.  
  
Chris: What about it?  
  
Miya: Look, Me being Sailor Love has given me a second nature when it comes to crushes and loves. You're in love with me, Chris. You spent as much time as you could with me on Meshif's boat, you helped me through my depression about the battle with Mephisto, and then you took the fall for me when I was about to be killed by Mephisto.  
  
Chris pulled back.  
  
Chris: I-, er... Um, no! No I don't! We're just, um, friends!  
  
Miya leaned in closer to him.  
  
Miya: Look, as surprising as this may sound, I'm attracted to you, too.  
  
Chris' wince suddenly turned into a smile.  
  
Chris: Really?!!?  
  
Realizing he was smiling, he quickly made a fake wince.  
  
Chris: I mean, really?  
  
Miya: Look, we should probably persue a relationship, but wait for things to settle down against the Prime Evils, first.  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
Chris: Absolutely. Totally agree.  
  
The two stared at each other for three seconds, then embraced and kissed each other passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu was standing on the crane. The Nega rebels were on the other side, holding the control switch.  
  
Nega Rebel: This is no dream. Now, make the choice or-  
  
Reuisu: I refuse to comply your presence! This is a dream! It's the same dream I've had for years! I've finally gained up enough control to admit it! I refuse to let this dream control me! You're not in control any more!  
  
Nega Rebel: And just for that...  
  
The Nega rebel hit a switch, and the two fell down into oblivion. Reuisu started to shake in fear.  
  
Reuisu: REI!  
  
Reuisu jumped off the crane down towards Rei. He was suddenly Sailor Centauri, and still falling. He finally caught up with Rei, and pulled out his flute device. He shot out a yellow bolt of energy rope, and wrapped around a steel beam. He gave the flute to Rei, then proceeded to follow the screaming child. Remembering a vital peice of the next few seconds, he then turned around and used his Giga blade to slice the steel beam behind him that was falling towards him in half. Turning around again, his anti-gravity thrusters kicked in and he stared in horror at the ground: the seconds he took to destroy the beam cost the child his life. He was now in a bloody puddle on the hard, sandy ground.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu woke up. He was in his quarters again, and realizing he had had the dream again, he pulled out his journal.  
  
"Dear Journal: Today's date is August 13th, 2000. Once again I've had the dream. We've got to stop the other two Prime Evils, or at least Diablo, so the dreams will end. And if I sleep again, the dream begins again, and the child will die a thousand more times in my mind. I can't help it anymore, journal. I'm lonely. And I'm terrified."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diablo fired a beam of red lightning through his Chaos Sanctuary and into a Doom Knight, a fighter demon, annihalating it on contact.  
  
Diablo: MY BROTHER WAS SLAIN BY THE TITANS?!?!?!  
  
Doom Knight: Um, yes, sir...  
  
Diablo roared with fury and sent another blast of energy out, pulverizing another Doom Knight.  
  
Diablo: YOU INSOLENT MAGGOTS!!! DESTROY THEM!!! DESTROY ALL THE TITANS!!! Except for Centauri. Sailor Centauri is mine, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!?  
  
Doom Knight: Ye, yes my lord! I'll inform the Storm Casters at once!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu turned from his journal to the sound of Tyrael's sword slashing at a demon. He ran from his room out onto the Pandemonium Fortress, witnessing Tyrael fighting a group of demons. They floated in the air with no arms or legs. They were made of a rib cage, and several long bone tendrils which came out of the ribs several times. Their heads had no mouths or noses, just red eyes. The other Titans ran out of their rooms to see what was going on, as well.  
  
Michelle: What are those things?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Storm Casters. They're an energy draining demon. The Negaverse would've loved these guys...  
  
Lucy: Nega what?  
  
Miya: Never mind that! Let's just transform!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
The Storm Casters turned their attention away from Tyrael.  
  
Centauri: How dare you demonic forces attack this holy place!  
  
Love: We are the agents of love and justice!  
  
Moonshine: We will right your wrongs and triumph over your evil!  
  
Asteroid: We are...  
  
All: THE SAILOR TITANS!!!  
  
Cephiros: And in the names of our Guardians,   
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
The Storm Casters exchanged glances, then roared, even though they had no mouths. They flew towards the Titans, readying their blade-ended bone tendrils.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, etc. opened out of Centauri's armor. His giga cannons came onto his back, and the missile ports on his wrist opened. He took aim, and every weapon on the armor violently and rapidly shot out blasts at a storm caster, annihilating it. The other storm casters stopped, and looked at the ashes of their fallen comrade.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
A flaming silhouette of a running woman shoots out of Cephiros' ring, and the light of the moon reflects off of Moonshine's time staff. The beam and the running woman both collide into another group of Storm Casters, obliterating them.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts shot out of nowhere, and surrounding the remaining storm casters and crushing them together. The ground beneath the storm casters suddenly started to crumble and crack, and a mountain of land suddenly rushed up out of the ground and into the storm casters, crushing into them and destroying them.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	22. The Fallen Angel

Love: HEART OF HEAVEN!!!  
  
All of a sudden, a white beam of light burst through the ceiling of the Durance of Hate, and the light immediately touched Mephisto. Mephisto screamed in pain as the holy light burned his bones and he began to slowly evaporate.  
  
Love: You feel that, Mephisto? That's heaven's love. It is what I needed. Love always conquers of hate. See ya later, lord of nothing.  
  
Mephisto gaped at Sailor Love as he suddenly was engulfed with fire, and evaporated into nothingness.  
  
Miya(Voice over): Mephisto is no more. Now, we must defeat the others...  
  
  
  
*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: So you're saying that before we can assault Diablo directly, we have to take out his support demons?  
  
Michelle: Undoubtedly. We've met two of them, Andariel and Duriel. No doubt Diablo has personal minions that he uses to take care of problems he doesn't want to deal with.  
  
Chris: Tyrael, do you have any ideas?  
  
Tyrael looked at the Titans who were now looking at him, then began to walk around them.  
  
Tyrael: There is a dark, tortured soul who was trapped within this foresaken realm long ago. He was called Izual by mortal men, and in ages past, he was the most trusted of my lieutenants. He was the one forged Azurewrath.  
  
Miya: And...?  
  
Tyrael: Yet, against my wishes, he led an ill-fated assault upon the fiery hellforge itself. Despite his valor and strength, Izual was captured by the Prime Evils and tiwsted by their perverse power. They forced him to betray and give up Heaven's most guarded secrets. He became a corrupt shadow of his former self; a fallen angel, trusted by neither Heaven or Hell. For his transgressions, Izual's spirit was trapped within the form of a terrible creature, which was summoned from the abyss to aid Diablo. His maddened spirit has resided within that tortured husk for many ages now. It seems to me that he has suffered long enough. I implore you, heroes, find izual and release him from his cruel imprisonment. Put an end to his guilt and suffering.  
  
The other Titans considered for a moment.  
  
Astra: Where can we find him?  
  
Tyrael smiled, yet didn't smile, under his coweled head.  
  
Tyrael: Somewhere in the Plains of Despair, down below the Pandemonium Fortress.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans were all running down through the black ground in the forest of black trees and black leaves. To make things worse, the Plains of Despair was always at night.  
  
Asteroid: This is impossible! We are never going to find Izual at this time of night!  
  
Love: It's ten AM.  
  
Asteroid: Then why is it dark out?!?!  
  
Centauri: The light of the sun does not reach down into the depths of hell. We will find Izual, we can be sure of that.  
  
Cephiros: How do you know?  
  
Centauri: I have a sixth sense for these sort of things. Besides, for some odd reason, Sailor Soldiers always seem to stumble upon these situations quite accidentally. For example, if say, we had just met an artist or something, soon, his or her energy would be drained, or their heart crystals taken, or their dream mirror examined, or their star seed checked. Then, we'd be nearby, see the situation, transform, and kick some ass against a youma, a phage, a cardian, etc.!  
  
Moonshine: So you've done this sort of thing often?  
  
Centauri: Oh, millions of times! Why, there was this one time when we met this guy Greg who could predict the future. He got involved with Ami, and he was then targeted by Beryl as the holder of some sort of crystal.  
  
Cephiros: So you have quite a history before meeting up with the Titans.  
  
Centauri: history is part of the job. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys had secrets of your past you didn't want to talk about.  
  
Asteroid: Actually, I've got a pretty clean slate.  
  
Love: Me, too.  
  
Cephiros: The only bad thing I can remember is how the planet Cephiros was destroyed.  
  
Moonshine: Nope. My history is actually pretty boring.  
  
Centauri sweatdropped from within his armor.  
  
Centauri: Well... Some time I'll give you all an in-depth look at my own history. In the meantime, let's go kick some fallen angel ass.  
  
The Titans stopped as they heard a massive animal roar, and the ground began to tremble in a rythmic pattern, as though something large and massive was shaking the ground by walking on it.  
  
Centauri: I believe the term is, speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
  
True to that, trees began to smashed aside a being wrapped in blue skin plowed through them. It had two sets of demonic wings coming out of it's back, and golden horns on its head. It was ten feet tall, and had four clawed arms and blue tentacles coming out of its chest. It stood on four legs, two in its front and two on its waist facing the back. The feet were clawed like bird talons. The Titans gasped as it approached.  
  
Cephiros: Reuisu, maybe it would be time for one of those super transformations of yours.  
  
Moonshine: I totally agree with that!  
  
Asteroid: I don't know what you're talking about, but I agree!  
  
Centauri: Right! ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!!!  
  
Nothing happened. Centauri just held his fist up into the air, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Centauri: I said, ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!!!  
  
Still nothing. Izual began to roar with more fury as he tore up more trees to get to the Titans.  
  
Centauri: Pretty please, ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!!!  
  
And nothing happened. Centauri gulped, then looked at the other Titans.  
  
Centauri: Suggestion: I believe we should just attack with what we have.  
  
Love: Good idea. CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Izual. However, they were too small, and Izual easily broke free of them.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, etc. opened all over Centauri's armor. His giga cannons came out of his back plate and rested onto his shoulders. His two missile ports on his wrists opened up and readed missiles. Every single gun, blaster, missile, etc. fired out of the armor at Izual. Each explosion and shot that hit Izual's skin sparked a cloud of dust coming from minor fires that had erupted from missile impacts. The smoke encompasses Izual's body, and the surrounding area around him.  
  
Love: Did you get him?  
  
Moonshine: He must've! That Giga Destroyer is more powerful than any of our attacks.  
  
Love: Excuse me, but last time I checked, my attack took out Mephisto.  
  
Moonshine: And have you ever used that attack again?  
  
Love: Well...  
  
Centauri: He's not dead.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Centauri, still in the Giga Destroyer pose. Smoke was coming out of all his weapon systems on his armor. Inside the helmet, two things were being displayed: a warning that his ammo had run out on all of his weapon systems, which was very difficult for Centauri to accept, and that there were still full life signs coming from the cloud of smoke.  
  
Centauri: I think we have a problem, Titans.  
  
The smoke slowly cleared and Izual calmly walked out, still growling.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE GLASS ORB!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Out of Moonshine's time staff fired out a ball of energy which wrapped around Izual, and formed into a glass orb. Inside the orb, five identical pink hearts appeared, and crushed Izual on all sides.  
  
Cephiros: We've bought ourselves a few seconds. Now what do we do?  
  
Centauri: I believe we should attempt a Sailor Titan attack.  
  
Asteroid: Of course, a Titan attack! Why didn't I think of that? By the way, what's a Titan attack?  
  
Centauri: The Sailor Soldiers have a Sailor Planet attack when all five of the inner soldiers combine their power into a beam which can annihilate a foe. I believe we should have something similar.  
  
Cephiros: How can you be so sure?  
  
Centari: We have a Titans teleport and the Soldiers have a Sailor teleport. We might as well get all the added features of having all five of us.  
  
The Titans exchanged glances, then joined hands.  
  
Moonshine: What do we do exactly?  
  
Centauri: Shout out your transformational phrases one at a time. It's basically a similar process that we went through with the Teleport. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
Everyone looked at one another, then shrugged.  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
An aura of colors began to surrounds everyone slowly, growing brigher with each phrase spoken.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
The crescent heart crush was broken by Izual, who now started to punch at the glass orb attack.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
With one last fist, Izual punched through the glass, shattering it into millions of glass shards.  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Energy swirled around the Sailor Titans as the power of Alpha Centauri, the planet Cephiros, the shine of the moon, the strength of love, and the power of asteroids combined into one large energy beam, which fired with enough intensity that could've scorched the sky as the beam pummeled into Izual's stomach. Izual screamed in pain as the beam sliced through his stomach, and then slowy got bigger as it vaporized the horrid beast. As the form of an angel came from the remains of the horrid beast. As the smoke cleared, the figures of the Titans without their Sailor outfits on were seen. They looked around themselves, in a vain attempt to discover why their transformations had been reversed.  
  
Reuisu: We must've put a lot into that attack...  
  
The Titans then faced the angelic Izual, and walked over to him.  
  
Reuisu: It's alright, Izual. You are free to return to Heaven.  
  
Izual gasped, then shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Izual: No, you don't understand! It was I who told the Prime Evils of the soul stones, and how to corrupt them! They've perversed the power of the soulstones to be a form of eternal life for them! As long as the soul stones exist, the three Prime Evils will NEVER BE TRULY DEAD!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	23. The Soulstone

Izual: No, you don't understand! It was I who told the Prime Evils of the soul stones, and how to corrupt them! They've perversed the power of the soulstones to be a form of eternal life for them! As long as the soul stones exist, the three Prime Evils will NEVER BE TRULY DEAD!  
  
Reuisu(Voice over): And so, we never truly defeated Mephisto. And as long as the soulstone of Mephisto exists, Mephisto was never defeated by Sailor Love. And all that we went through to defeat him was in vein.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: the Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: ...And that's what happened, Tyrael.  
  
The Titans were in the uppermost level of the Pandemonium Fortress. The group was resting from their most recent battle with Izual and their first usage of the Sailor Titan attack. They were also meeting with Tyrael to discuss what they now knew about the soulstones.  
  
Tyrael: This brings dark news, indeed. If it is true what Izual said, then the soul stones are merely enhancements of the Prime Evils' power!  
  
Miya: Which makes our job to kill them even harder.  
  
Chris: I recently spoke with Ormus using your laptop, Reuisu. He's directed Cain to the Durance of Hate and the Infernal Gate.  
  
As if on cue, the red portal opened five feet away from the group. Slowly, Cain stepped through and the portal closed.  
  
Cain: Oh my... That was quite an experience!  
  
Michelle: Just be lucky you landed better than we did.  
  
Chris: Were you able to locate the soul stone?  
  
Cain: Yes, it was actually quite simple. All the demons mainly working under Mephisto had somehow vaporized, and Kurast is undergoing renovation. I found it underneath some ashes.  
  
Cain reached into his cloak and pulled out a glowing blue stone. The Titans seemed to shiver in sight of it.  
  
Miya: I can just feel the hatred emitting from it.  
  
Cain handed it to Reuisu, who winced as he touched it.  
  
Reuisu: Now that we have it, what do we do with it?  
  
Tyrael: Destroy it.  
  
Reuisu: Tyrael, it took me a very powerful radiation source to destroy the last one, and that was Diablo's. Could you give me a little more insight onto how we destroy this soul stone?  
  
Tyrael looked around himself for a moment.  
  
Tyrael: Back down in hell, there is a hell forge, using a specialized hammer, you can smash the soul stone into nothingness.  
  
Lucy: Oh great, in hell.  
  
Reuisu: We might as well go down there.  
  
Chris: Shouldn't we wait? I mean, we were de-transformed when we used the Titan attack.  
  
Reuisu: Waiting is no longer an option, people. We've run out of time to screw around by waiting. Tokyo only has so many more days left. And even then, with Serena's case, we may already have run out of complete time. So ya know what? ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Love: So how exactly do we get into hell?  
  
Centauri: A Titans Teleport. Before hand, I should tell you: I've been to hell. Here's what to mainly be worried about: Fallen ones, short, red goblin-like demons, Doom Knights, a demon that can slice your head off if you don't watch your back, and the one thing you should be most worried about: Advocates. Advocates wear this shoulder armoring and half skull heads. They can teleport, send a blinding flash into your eyes, and fire balls of fire at you.  
  
Asteroid: Let's just get this over with, alright?  
  
The group joined hands in a circle. Different colored auras began to surround them.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!  
  
The auras glowed with more intensity, and the reality around them began to phase and distort.  
  
All: TITANS TELEPORT!!!  
  
Tyrael and Cain saw the group suddenly disappear, and looked to one another.  
  
Tyrael: I hope they have better luck than Duriel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans slowly opened their eyes and stopped holding hands. The ground around them as made up of bones. Sailor Love felt like she was going to throw up as she looked around the area. The land they were standing on was all made of bones, and it was actually a platform of some kind. Underneath the platform was fire and lava, flowing like water.  
  
Centauri: They've remodeled...  
  
Voice: Welcome, Titans, to the River of Flame.  
  
The Titans twisted themselves around, readying their weapons at the voice. Not twenty feet ahead of them stood a creature eight feet tall. He had two white horns coming out of his fat face. A loin cloth was around it's waste, and it's dark gold body looked like it had been on ten different steroids at the same time. Centauri's giga blades shot up, and he readied them in front of his face.  
  
Moonshine: Why do these things always have to be so big?!?!  
  
Centauri: Tradition. And who are you, who so reminds of me of the Smith?  
  
Asteroid: The smith?  
  
Cephiros: A guy we encountered back in the Rogue Encampment. This guy's got a similar act going with him.  
  
Creature: I am the Armorer, defender of the Hell Forge.  
  
Love: Then we have to destroy you.  
  
Armorer: IF YOU CAN!  
  
The Armorer raised the hell forge hammer above his head, and prepared to charge the Titans.  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
The flaming sword shot down from the sky and through the chest of the Armorer, singing the outer layers of skin. The armorer shot his head around to see Tyrael floating down at them.  
  
Centauri: Now, while he's distracted! The Titan attack! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
Everyone looked at one another, then shrugged. They joined hands.  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
An aura of colors began to surrounds everyone slowly, growing brighter with each phrase spoken.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Tyrael grabbed Azurewrath again, and struck down at the Armorer, who blocked with the hellforge hammer.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
Tyrael knocked the hammer away from the armorer, and then shoved him in front of the Titans.  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Energy swirled around the Sailor Titans as the power of Alpha Centauri, the planet Cephiros, the shine of the moon, the strength of love, and the power of asteroids combined into one large energy beam, which fired with enough intensity that could've scorched the sky as the beam pummeled into the armorer's stomach. The armorer screamed in pain as the beam sliced through his stomach, and then slowy got bigger as it vaporized the horrid beast. The Titans looked around, and they were still transformed.  
  
Centauri: We must be getting better at this.  
  
Tyrael handed the hammer over to Centauri, who walked over to the rectangular anvil that sat on a small plateau. He placed the soulstone down onto it, which seemed to glow with an even larger intensity than before. Centauri rose the hammer up, then slammed down on the stone. The stone didn't budge. It just sat there. Centauri rose it up again, and slammed it down once more. This time, on impact, the soulstone cracked and crumbled, exploding into a type of nova which blasted Centauri away and onto the ground. Centauri slowly got up and ran back over to it. The soulstone was evaporating.  
  
Love: Now that was the end of the lord of hatred!  
  
Suddenly, the river of flame around them seemed to grow darker. The Titans looked around, as an evil laugh slowly encompassed them. The laugh of Diablo. Everyone turned their head to the platform, and looked beyond it onto other platforms, and about 300 feet away from them, in a smal structure of some kind, stood Diablo.  
  
Diablo: Foolish Titans! WELCOME TO HELL!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	24. Diablo, Lord of Terror

(Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush)  
  
  
  
  
Diablo laughed maniaclly, standing in his Chaos Sanctuary. The camera shot backs up from him, through the river of flame, and onto the Sailor Titans and Tyrael.  
  
Centauri: How ironic. The same place I killed him in years ago.  
  
Asteroid: This guy's days are numbered!  
  
Love: Let's show this overgrown peice of slag what the Titans are made of!  
  
Centauri: Yeah! So go get 'em, guys!  
  
Everyone just stood there.  
  
Moonshine: Um... Reuisu, aren't you going to lead the assault? You've wanted to fight him for so long...  
  
Centauri: Nah, I think I'll just stay here and make some tea!  
  
Everyone except Tyrael face-fell.  
  
Cephiros: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WE'RE GOING IN TOGETHER!  
  
Centauri: Um, no...  
  
Tyrael: Do not be afraid, Reuisu-  
  
Centauri: Too late.  
  
Diablo giggled and walked back further into the Chaos Sanctuary.  
  
Cephiros: It's now or never, Titans! With or without Reuisu, we have to take out Diablo!  
  
Asteroid: It's time for Terror's End!  
  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: Incompetent fools. I've given Centauri just what he needed: terror. The terror that I instill will get his friends killed, and I will avenge you, my brother. TROOPS, MOVE OUT!  
  
Four demons shot out of the ground in front of Diablo. The Four Titans ran up in front of the demons and Diablo.  
  
Diablo: Sailor nothings allow me to introduce my four signs of the apocalypse: Hephasto of War, Lord De Seis of Pestilence, Maffer Dragonhand of Death, and Wyand Voidfinger of Famine. Goodbye, Titans!  
  
Diablo laughed as he ran off.  
  
The four demons immediately jumped at a Titan each, tackling them each to the ground.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Cephiros's ring shot out a firey silhouette of a woman running at Hephasto, who immediately jumped away from the valiant charge, which ran into a wall and exploded into flames. Hephasto came down quickly, kicking Cephiros away with a kicking blow to the stomach.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRAGE!!!  
  
Moonshine shimmered for a moment, then disappeared. Wyand stood for a moment, then launched a punching blow behind him, knocking Moonshine out of her attack. She flipped back over and landed gracefully.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE TIMESTOPPER!!!  
  
The blast shimmered out at Wyand, but he only froze for two seconds, and immediately kicked and punched Moonshine into a wall.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine's staff formed into a mirror, and reflected a light of the moon into a concentrated beam at Wyand. It shot right into his shoulder, and he yelped in slight pain. He grabbed his smoking shoulder, and the wound immediately began to heal! Wyand suddenly shot a red orb of energy into Moonshine, making her scream and fall to the ground in pain.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Six miniature asteroids shot out of Asteroid straight at Maffer, exploding on impact into him. He didn't even flinch as he punched Asteroid twice in the face, the slashed at his stomach. Asteroid barely managed to evade the slash, and jumped back.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Asteroid glowed with a yellow aura for a moment, then shot at full speed towards Maffer. Just before he made contact, however, the demon's hands reached out and grabbed Asteroid. They immediately threw him into the ground, skidding him across the rocky ground. Asteroid jumped back up and punched Maffer's stomach and face, but was responded by a high kick to the face by Maffer. Asteroid breathed quickly and stepped back.  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
The ground around Maffer shook and cracked, and a massive black cliff rose up from the ground with Maffer, shooting him into the roof. Blasting through the roof, the cliff stopped. The cliff cracked and crumbled as Maffer shot down THROUGH the cliff and out the other side, tackling Asteroid into a wall.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identicle pink hearts shot out from nowhere and crushed into Lord De Seis. Crushing him for only a moment, Seis immediately jumped through the hearts and jump-kicked Sailor Love. She got back up and did a roundhouse onto Seis. The demon quickly recovered and tackled Sailor Love again.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
The hearts shot out again, and they went for Seis, who was still on top of Love. A second before they hit, Seis jumped away and the hearts hit Sailor Love, who was beginning to be crushed by the power of her own attack. She began to scream in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri watched overhead, his face turning pale. He remembered the dream from the Rogue Encampment when had been there. Where were you when we needed you? it had asked. Centauri's hands became fists, and he enhanced the images on his sensors of the carnage overlaying his Titans. His horrified expression changed into a mad, vengeful look.  
  
Centauri: Diablo must be stopped. No matter the cost.  
  
*Theme Song, the Touch, begins to play*  
  
Centauri's anti gravity pack opened on his back, lifting him into the air. His giga blades shot out at full power, and Centauri flew down at full speed towards the four demons. The four Titans were cornered, breathing heavily as the four demons ran at them. Centauri immediately flew into Lord de Seis, with his giga blades in front of him, slicing through the demon's arm. He then pushed Seis to the ground, while still flying and slicing a peice out of Wyand. Hephasto jumped out of the way, and the four demons began shooting all their projectile engery attacks at Centauri, who didn't feel anything but rage through the armor. His giga cannons came out of his back, and they shot and annihalated Maffer. Centauri then landed, doing a full 180, and shot his giga cannons at full strength at each of the demons, annihalating and obliterating each one of them. Centauri then turned around and saw a pentagram-shaped window.  
  
  
  
  
Diablo stood with his back to the window, and immediately turned around at the sound of the glass of the window being shattered. Standing, almost angelic, was Centauri.  
  
Diablo: CENTAURI.  
  
Centauri: One shall stand. One shall fall.  
  
Diablo: Why throw away your life so recklessly?  
  
Centauri: That's a question you should ask youself, Diablo.  
  
Diablo raised his arms and began to power an attack, then he stopped.  
  
Diablo: NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!  
  
Diablo jumped at Centauri, who was tackled to the ground. Sparks flew around him as the metal scratched at the rocky ground. Centauri punched with his giga blade into Diablo, punching him back into a broken wall.   
  
Recovering from their attacks, the Sailor Titans stood up and began to run towards the two.  
  
Asteroid: We've got to help Reuisu!  
  
Suddenly, Azurewrath shot down in front of them, stopping them. Tyrael floated in between them.  
  
Tyrael: Stay out of it, kids. That's Reuisu's fight.  
  
Diablo fell down and grabbed a rocky stake. He threw it at Centauri, who narrowly dodged. The stake imbedded itself into the side of Centauri's armor, slicing just into his bare skin. Diablo shot out a blast of red energy at Centauri, who evaded this. Diablo began to fire again, but Centauri charged at him and kicked him back into the wall. Centauri pulled out the stake and through it at Diablo, and it shot into his leg. Blood began to pour out of Diablo's leg and Centauri's wound. Diablo shot another blast out at Centauri, who was knocked back to the ground, near a cliff. His helmet was giving electronic warning signs all around him. Diablo charged at him and jumped into the air, with his hands burning with a fury. As he came down, Centauri punched him right into his face, knocking him away.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI CRISIS POWER!!!  
  
*Transformation music from Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R*  
  
A white Sailor outfit suddenly appeared over Reuisu's torso, but it was different from the females'. The ribbon was smaller, and was colored gray. The upper part of his shirt was not open, but was covered up to the neck with a black ring. His arms were engulfed with white sleeves, but all the way colored unlike a female Sailor outfit. The gloves were black, and a golden wrist armoring appeared on both arms. His legs were the same that way, with no skirt like a girl's outfit. Black army boots appeared over his feet. His head suddenly had a golden halo with a silver, shining jewel in the center instead of a tiara like the girls's. His giga blades shot out, and he kneeled down as the symbol of Alpha appeared behind him.  
  
Super Sailor Centauri ran to hit Diablo while he was down. Diablo low kicked with his foot, and Centauri jumped up and evaded it. As he was in the sky, red, yellow, and orange energy began to swirl around his hands, forming into a large energy ball.  
  
Centauri: TERRA FORCE!!!  
  
The ball of energy shoots into Diablo, who roars with immense fury and pain as he's knocked away and through one layer of the ground. He immediately jumped back up, but now singing and bleeding more. He smiled an evil grin.  
  
No... This can't end like this. I can't let Diablo win! If I don't stop him now, the world I love will be destroyed! I may not be able to take out Baal, but I'm not losing to this THING! I have to do it for the moon, for the Titans, for myself! And for Rei!!!! Reuisu's mind screamed.  
  
Centauri stood up. The symbol for Spirit appeared on his heart. He held out his arms in front of him and electrical bolts began to form around his arms.  
  
Centauri: FORCE  
  
Diablo suddenly looked at Centauri and gaped.  
  
Centauri: OF  
  
Diablo: Oh no.  
  
Centauri: THE  
  
Diablo: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Centauri: PLANETS!!!!!!!!  
  
Centauri: EARTH  
  
A ball of energy looking like earth shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: MERCURY  
  
A ball of energy looking like planet Mercury shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: MARS  
  
A ball of energy looking like planet Mars shot out and hit Diablo, knocking him back.  
  
Centauri: JUPITER  
  
A ball of- well, you know.  
  
Centuari: VENUS  
  
Getting kind of old, huh?  
  
Centauri: URANUS  
  
You know what happens.  
  
Centauri: NEPTUNE  
  
Big ball of energy like Neptune, yeah, yeah.  
  
Centauri: PLUTO  
  
Can we get on with it?  
  
With that last blast, Diablo was on the ground. His legs had been obliterated, and his body seemed to be covered with his own blood. He was on the ground, and saw Centauri standing, preparing to fire the final shot.  
  
Diablo: No more, Sailor Centauri! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!!!  
  
Centauri arched an eyebrow.  
  
Centauri: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.  
  
Diablo's eyes widened as the energy began to form into the shape of Saturn.  
  
Centauri: THIS ONE'S FOR TRISTRAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
The final energy ball struck into Diablo, peircing into his skin. He screamed with enough pain and anguish to shatter all the glass in the world. A light blue image of Diablo seemed to fade out of Diablo, which circled around him as he still screamed. The silhouette suddenly shot into Diablo's forehead, where the soulstone was. Diablo fell to the ground, one last time. His body burst into flames, and Centauri walked over to body. Centauri used his giga blade to slice into the forehead, and pulled out the soulstone shard. He held it in both hands, and began to snap it apart with his own hands. As it remained hard as stone, he continued, the sweat and blood on his face intensifying as the pain on his body increased with every passing moment. He continued to pull it apart, as the Titans just gaped and looked. Centauri suddenly screamed as he finally began to bend the soulstone, and it cracked once.  
Twice.  
All of a sudden, the soulstone snapped in half! A blue dust faded out, and evaporated into the air. Centauri fell onto the ground in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	25. Titans and Soldiers

Love: HEART OF HEAVEN!!!  
  
All of a sudden, a white beam of light burst through the ceiling of the Durance of Hate, and the light immediately touched Mephisto. Mephisto screamed in pain as the holy light burned his bones and he began to slowly evaporate.  
  
Love: You feel that, Mephisto? That's heaven's love. It is what I needed. Love always conquers over hate. See ya later, lord of nothing.  
  
Mephisto gaped at Sailor Love as he suddenly was engulfed with fire, and evaporated into nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael handed the hammer over to Centauri, who walked over to the rectangular anvil that sat on a small plateau. He placed the soulstone down onto it, which seemed to glow with an even larger intensity than before. Centauri rose the hammer up, then slammed down on the stone. The stone didn't budge. It just sat there. Centauri rose it up again, and slammed it down once more. This time, on impact, the soulstone cracked and crumbled, exploding into a type of nova which blasted Centauri away and onto the ground. Centauri slowly got up and ran back over to it. The soulstone was evaporating.  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: No more, Sailor Centauri! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!!!  
  
Centauri arched an eyebrow.  
  
Centauri: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.  
  
Diablo's eyes widened as the energy began to form into the shape of Saturn.  
  
Centauri: THIS ONE'S FOR TRISTRAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
The final energy ball struck into Diablo, peircing into his skin. He screamed with enough pain and anguish to shatter all the glass in the world. A light blue image of Diablo seemed to fade out of Diablo, which circled around him as he still screamed. The silhouette suddenly shot into Diablo's forehead, where the soulstone was. Diablo fell to the ground, one last time. His body burst into flames, and Centauri walked over to body. Centauri used his giga blade to slice into the forehead, and pulled out the soulstone shard. He held it in both hands, and began to snap it apart with his own hands. As it remained hard as stone, he continued, the sweat and blood on his face intensifying as the pain on his body increased with every passing moment. He continued to pull it apart, as the Titans just gaped and looked. Centauri suddenly screamed as he finally began to bend the soulstone, and it cracked once.  
Twice.  
All of a sudden, the soulstone snapped in half! A blue dust faded out, and evaporated into the air. Centauri fell onto the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Reuisu(Voice over): And it begins. Terror and hatred are no more.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu looked around him. He was in a grassy hill, overlooking a beautiful forest and mountain. He turned around, and saw Rei running towards him. Reuisu smiled and ran towards her. The two met and embraced passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu woke up, quite surprisingly, not in a cold sweat, but in a warm sweat on the plane they were on.  
  
Reuisu: Dang it! Which one of you guys woke me up?!?!  
  
Reuisu turned his head from one side to the other, but saw all the other Titans sleeping.  
  
Reuisu: Oh for God's sake, it's 2 PM!  
  
Michelle: Time difference, mommy...  
  
Reuisu: Oh God...  
  
Reuisu rolled his eyes.  
  
Speaker: Flight 334 to Tokyo, Japan will be descending in a moment, please fasten your safety belts.  
  
Reuisu shoved at the Titans, attempting to wake them.  
  
Reuisu: Wake up everyone, we're arriving!  
  
The Titans groggily got up, grabbing the bags they had taken with them on the flight itself. They all walked off the plane and out into the airport. There, awaiting them, were the inner and outer soldiers. Reuisu ran over and hugged Rei.  
  
Reuisu: Dear God, I missed you...  
  
Amara: Um, Reuisu, aren't you going to introduce our new little friends?  
  
Reuisu stopped hugging Rei for a moment, then pulled back.  
  
Reuisu: Your patience is gratifying, Amara.  
  
Reuisu walked over to Michelle.  
  
Reuisu: This is Michelle. I found her in Paris, with her Guardian cat, Astra. Astra, say hello.  
  
Astra popped out of the bag and said hello. Luna glared at her.  
  
Astra: Hello to you, too, blackie.  
  
Luna continued to glare.  
  
Reuisu: Um... Yes. Michelle is the secondary keeper of time, and she's known as Sailor Moonshine.  
  
Michelle: Hi!  
  
The other Michelle, standing next to Amara, said, "Hello. I'm also known as Michelle." Reuisu walked over to Lucy, who was smiling and waving to all of them.  
  
Reuisu: And this chipper little girl is Lucy. I found her while retreating from a battle with Mephisto. Lucy is also known as the former princess of the planet Cephiros, and is Sailor Cephiros.  
  
Lucy: Hiya!  
  
Reuisu then walked over to Miya.  
  
Reuisu: This is Miya. We found her on our way to Lut Gholein. She was fighting demons while traveling from one city to another. She is known as Sailor Love.  
  
Miya bowed her head. Reuisu walked over to Chris.  
  
Reuisu: And finally, the final addition to our quintet, is Chris. We found Chris chained to an island by Mephisto, who was trying to turn Chris evil. Chris is also known as Sailor Asteroid.  
  
Chris: Greetings.  
  
Reuisu: Titans, these are the Sailor Soldiers. Serena, Ami, the always beautiful Rei, Lita, Mina, the two traitors,-  
  
Amara and Michelle glared at Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: -Who are also known as Amara and Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. In that order, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Traitor-  
  
Amara and Michelle glared with more intensity.  
  
Reuisu: -Uranus, Neptune, Pluto-  
  
Michelle: HI!!!  
  
Reuisu: Michelle, please don't do that, it's embarassing. And Sailor Saturn. Everyone, meet everyone.  
  
The groups exchanged hand shakes and "hi"s.  
  
Reuisu: And thanks to us, the Sailor Titans, we have managed to defeat both Mephisto and Diablo!  
  
The inner soliders smiled.  
  
Serena: That's great! And oh man, not a minute too soon. I was eating half of what I usually eat thanks to those stupid Prime Evils.  
  
Rei: So you were only eating half the food of America?  
  
Serena: What are you implying, Rei?!?!  
  
Rei: Oh nothing, nothing at all.  
  
It didn't take long for the two to get into a tongue war while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Amara: You destroyed the Prime Evils. Really?  
  
Miya: Yep! I beat Mephisto!  
  
Michelle: On your own?  
  
Miya: Well, no, technically no. I needed everyone else's love to help me defeat Mephisto.  
  
Reuisu: But it was your attack which pummeled that ghastly fellow. And I defeated Diablo!  
  
Reuisu stood up tall, but then felt a shock of pain and grabbed the side where Diablo had inflicted so much damage. Ami and Rei ran over to him and saw blood staining the shirt he was wearing.  
  
Ami: Reuisu, you're bleeding!  
  
Reuisu: It's only a mild wound from my battle with Diablo. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Ami: I beg to differ on that! You need to rest!  
  
Reuisu: I really don't care if your mother is a Doctor and how much you know about medicine. I feel fine!  
  
Trista walked over with her staff, and nudged the wound with it. Reuisu collapsed and yelped in pain.  
  
Trista: You certainly don't seem fine.  
  
Amara and Michelle were still glaring at the Titans.  
  
Michelle: Let me get this straight: You five managed to fight and defeat two of the three Prime Evils?  
  
Michelle: Yeah. What about it?  
  
Amara: Pardon us for sounding sceptical. We of the Sailor Soldiers, with Reuisu, took on the Prime Evils and got the floor washed with us.  
  
Miya: Well, it's true! It nearly killed us, but we succeeded!  
  
Michelle: I sincerely doubt that.  
  
Lucy: What are you implying?!  
  
Amara: We are insinuating that maybe you haven't defeated ONE of the three Prime Evils, and now you need OUR help.  
  
Reuisu slowly got up, still holding his side.  
  
Reuisu: Oh for God's sake, can't you two just ever except things the way they are?  
  
Amara: What do you mean?  
  
Reuisu: For all this time, you two still think you're the best Sailors of us all! Well you know what? Does the name Galaxia bear a meaning?!!?  
  
The two stepped forward.  
  
Michelle: Excuse me, Reuisu, but I didn't see you fighting the phages and Sailor Galaxia! Where were you when we needed you?!?  
  
Reuisu grabbed Michelle's collar.  
  
Reuisu: I was out fighting fellow Sailors in a war that nearly consumed my entire life! I was killing people who could've been my friends! Where were you while I needed help?!!? Where were you when I had to bomb an entire world?!!? You know where I think you were? BETRAYING YOUR PRINCESS TO GALAXIA!  
  
Amara promptly punched Reuisu in the face. Reuisu collapsed backwards and into the hands of the Titans. The Titans helped him back up.  
  
Chris: Leave Reuisu alone, jerks!  
  
Amara: Oh, really? And what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Michelle pulled out her time staff, and everyone readied their transformation sticks.  
  
Serena: Um, guys, this isn't necessary!  
  
Reuisu: I'm afraid it is, Moon face! It's time they learned some manners!  
  
Reuisu was about to shout Alpha Centauri Power, when suddenly he collapsed to the ground along with everyone. For a second, no one knew what was going on. Then they suddenly realized the airport was shaking! At first, everyone assumed it was an earthquake, but Reuisu ran over to a window and looked out.  
  
Reuisu: Oh dear God!  
  
Mina: What?! What is it?!  
  
Reuisu: It's Baal! He's attacking the airport!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	26. Baal, Lord of Destruction

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
The Sailors looked around them. No one had noticed the fact that they had transformed, everyone was too panicky. They were running for the exits as fast as they could as the entire airport began to collapse and crumble onto its foundations.  
  
Centauri: Ladies and Asteroid, I recommend we cease our petty squabbles and fight Baal!  
  
Moon: What?  
  
Uranus: It means shut up and fight, moon face!  
  
Moon: Oh.  
  
The fourteen Sailors quickly smashed open a window, and lept out into the airfield. Baal was screaming, firing yellow blasts of energy everywhere. The ground near him cracked upwards as beams of destruction wrought from under his feet and were sent spiraling into the airport. Baal had removed his cowel, showing his horridly yellow face. His face had no muscles, as if the skin had just been wrapped around his skull like a balloon. Tendrils were coming out of his back and his hands, whipping peices of the ground away from him.  
  
Asteroid: Hey! Lord of Destruction!  
  
Baal continued to emit the devastation he was causing, but turned to look at the Sailors.  
  
Asteroid: We're sending you back to meet your brothers-in oblivion!  
  
The Titans and the Sailors made their standard poses.  
  
Moon: How dare you destroy our world, you source of evil!  
  
Centauri: We have protected this world against worse than you, blasphemer!  
  
Venus: We are the pretty soldiers in sailor suits!  
  
Cephiros: We are the agents of love and justice!  
  
Soldiers: THE SAILOR SOLDIERS!  
  
Titans: THE SAILOR TITANS!  
  
Moon: And in the name of the moon,  
  
Centauri: And in the name of Alpha Centauri,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
The destruction and devastation being brought on by Baal stopped. Baal stood there, perfectly still and merely glared at the Sailors. He then slowly smiled. The smile was wicked, totally evil in origin. But not a smile of knowing that he could overpower the Sailors, but a smile of pure hatred for them.  
  
Baal: You impudent worms! Love? Justice? Honor? Goodness? Do you really believe I will give up to your petty emotions?!?!  
  
Love: Is that the only principle you follow, Baal? Megalomania?  
  
Baal: And what principles do you follow, Titans? The law of the jungle? Survival of the fittest? YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS! Before I came here, the last words I heard from my brother, Mephisto's, mouth was that if we were to die, then we would watch your pathetic world and all it's love and justice BE TORN DOWN BY THE BURNING STANDANTS OF HELL!  
  
Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
Venus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
Saturn: SILENCE GLAIVE!!!(Saturn flings her glaive at Baal)  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Mostly everyone shielded their eyes as every one of the fourteen attacks blasted from each tool, or some body part, or nowhere in particular. The attacks, nearly all simoultaneously, connected with Baal's demonic body. Each one burned into his yellow skin, burning away his cloak. But, to the shock and dismay of everyone there except Baal himself, the blast had merely singed a peice of his skin off. Baal took one look at the burnt skin. Organic tendrils underneath the skin enveloped the hole in his skin, and it quickly regenerated.  
  
Cephiros: As Reuisu would say, oh bloody hell.  
  
Centauri: Oh bloody hell.  
  
Uranus: Shit!  
  
Saturn: Anyone have any ideas what we're supposed to do now?  
  
Jupiter: We've survived Beryl, Galaxia, Pharoah Ninety, and all the others, and I'll be damned if we're stopped by some anorexic slob!  
  
Centauri: I hate to bring a stop to your hopes, Jupiter, but he just took the full blow of everyone of our most powerful attacks, and it didn't even flinch him.  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
Both a red rose and a flaming white sword shot down through Baal, who didn't even feel it. He looked up to see Tuxedo Mask and Tyrael standing beside one another, staring at Baal.  
  
Tyrael: You corrupted the great soul of Duriel, and destroyed most of the people who have fought against you.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: We cannot allow you to do any more harm!  
  
The two immediately lept down off the rooftops of the collapsing airport and attacked with Azurewrath and the extendable cane. They both struck down at Baal, who snapped both his arms out, and tendrils came out of both his wrists and latched onto the sword and cane. The two were suspended in air for the moment, then Baal brought his arms together, and the two heroes were pounded into one another.  
  
Moonshine: Guys, we are screwed on so many levels it is not funny anymore!  
  
Centauri: Ladies and gentlemen, we have one last thing in our arsenal: the Sailor Planet and Titan attacks.  
  
Moon: The planet attack didn't work on them last time.  
  
Centauri: Last time there were all three of them and there was only one planet attack. We have a tactical advantage here and I say we exploit it! You, traitors: protect us while we save the world.  
  
Uranus: For once, alright.  
  
Centauri: Right! Outer soldiers, protect us!  
  
Saturn: Way ahead of you! SILENCE WALL!!!  
  
A black shield formed around the Sailor Soldiers and Titans.  
  
Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
The two attacks were met with two tendrils slicing through them, evaporating them into nothingness.  
  
Mercury: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Tyrael slashed away at Baal's tendrils as they continually stabbed him and knocked him away.  
  
Mars: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Baal finally grew impatient and sent all of his tendrils at the silence wall, banging and stabbing at it.  
  
Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
The shield broke away. The outer Soldiers gasped.  
  
Moon: Sailor Planet-  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Energy swirled around the Sailor soldiers and the Sailor Titans as the power of the inner planets and the powers of other forces combined into one large energy beam, which fired with enough intensity that could've scorched the sky at Baal. Baal gasped as the beam collided into him. The explosion created a mushroom cloud of dust that fired all around Baal as the power of the attacks seeped into him. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust cloud as it slowed in inensity. The inner soldiers and the Titans looked around themselves, and found that they were no longer in their outfits.  
  
Rei: We did it! We beat him!  
  
Ami: Just wait a moment, let me scan and make sure.  
  
All of a sudden, a lightning bolt scorched overhead, and everyone turned and looked up. The sky looked as though black paint was seeping through water at that moment, as the sky turned a horrible black. And then everyone looked back at the dust cloud. A figure slowly walked out of it. Baal stood there, not a scratch upon him.  
  
Baal: That tickled.  
  
Reuisu: Oh %#*^.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	27. EndGame, part 1

Moon: Sailor Planet-  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Energy swirled around the Sailor soldiers and the Sailor Titans as the power of the inner planets and the powers of other forces combined into one large energy beam, which fired with enough intensity that could've scorched the sky at Baal. Baal gasped as the beam collided into him. The explosion created a mushroom cloud of dust that fired all around Baal as the power of the attacks seeped into him. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust cloud as it slowed in inensity. The inner soldiers and the Titans looked around themselves, and found that they were no longer in their outfits.  
  
Rei: We did it! We beat him!  
  
Ami: Just wait a moment, let me scan and make sure.  
  
All of a sudden, a lightning bolt scorched overhead, and everyone turned and looked up. The sky looked as though black paint was seeping through water at that moment, as the sky turned a horrible black. And then everyone looked back at the dust cloud. A figure slowly walked out of it. Baal stood there, not a scratch upon him.  
  
Baal: That tickled.  
  
Reuisu(Voice over): We fought destruction into our darkest hour. And we failed.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: RUN! RUN LIKE HELL!  
  
Complying immediately, everyone turned around and started running away from Baal as fast as they could. Baal began to laugh maniacally, and shot out yellow blasts of energy away from him in all destructions, and the ground was nearly torn open as the blasts exploded upon it. Buildings began to crumble and fall as the blasts collided with their infrastructure and explode. Baal continued to laugh, saying, "My brothers will not have died in vain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara: Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!  
  
Reuisu: Repeating a swear word will hardly help our situation, Amara.  
  
Reuisu was sitting at the computer desk in his void, slouching on his arm.  
  
Michelle: And what exactly did you have in mind for us to do, Reuisu? He just took a blast of enormous power, barely even feeling it! We have nothing left to attack him with.  
  
Reuisu turned around on the swivel chair.  
  
Reuisu: And what would you say we do, Michelle? Ask for some special bracelets so we can all live in hell together?  
  
Amara: I've had just about enough of your-  
  
Cain: I have the prophecy, as you requested.  
  
Everyone turned to see Cain walking towards them with the Sin War book.  
  
Reuisu: Good work, Cain! We need to consult the prophecy again. Obviously, it must say how we can defeat Baal.  
  
Chris: What prophecy?  
  
Reuisu: The prophecy that told me how to find you all. Anyway, the part we managed to get out of the prophecy is this, "...the group of Titans and Soldiers fought destruction into their darkest hour. Sadly, neither Titan nor soldier could stop the destruction, nor would they give up."  
  
Lucy: Well guess what people, anyone take a look outside? It's getting rather dark out considering it's 3 PM.  
  
Rei: And three guesses on who destruction is.  
  
Miya: Is there anything more than that? The prophecy says we lose.  
  
Reuisu: It doesn't say we lose, it just says neither Titan nor Soldier could stop destruction.  
  
Ami: When you left, didn't you say your computer was decoding the text?  
  
Reuisu: Yes, you're right! Computer, is the translation complete?  
  
Computer: Translation accurate up to 97.6%.  
  
Reuisu: Close enough, show me the translation!  
  
The image of the scanned book appeared on screen, and the ancient horadric text blurred and became normal letters. It said, after the part that Reuisu had been reading so many times, "In the heart of the enemy, there will be salvation. In their darkest hour, there will be a light."  
  
Reuisu: THAT'S IT?!?!!? NO BIG WEAPON?!?! JUST A FREAKING LIGHT?!?! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, TELL ME THERE'S MORE!  
  
Computer: This text is on the last page of the Sin War.  
  
Reuisu: But come on, there's got to be more!  
  
Computer: Negative. This is all the information gathered.  
  
Amara: Look, it's obvious we're not getting anywhere with the prophecy.  
  
Serena: So waddya you think we should do? I'm all ears.  
  
Amara: We attack with strategy. In every battle in which we've fought the Prime Evils, we attacked just with our attacks simoultaneously, or using one big weapon. We need to attack with a strategy, not just at random times.  
  
Reuisu: Worth a shot. Not like any of us have a bloody idea what we're doing. Bugger, we are so screwed. Oh well. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
The fire arrow and the purple energy ball shot out of Mars and Pluto fom opposite sides, colliding into Baal. He slightly collapsed for a moment, but then shot out two yellow energy balls at Mars and Pluto.  
  
Saturn: SILENCE WALL!!!  
  
Two black walls came down in front of Mars and Pluto, and the blasts ricocheted harmlessly off them.  
  
Baal: This is foolish, insolent Sailor Maggots! I know of the prophecy of the Sailor Titans, and I know for a fact it says that neither Titan nor Soldier could stop my destruction!  
  
Centauri: You're forgetting the last bit of the prophecy, Baal!  
  
Baal turned around to face Centauri.  
  
Baal: And what's that?!?  
  
Centauri: NOR WOULD THEY GIVE UP!!! GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
The two cannons came out of his backplate and rested onto Centauri's shoulders. Immediately, two balls of energy shot out, spun around in the area, and blasted into Baal, knocking him backwards five feet.  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
The blue blasts came out of Mercury and sliced half of one of his tentacles off.  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
This time, a blue ball of energy shot out and hit Baal once more, knocking him back further. However, Baal let loose more tentacles from his skin, lashing out at the Sailors and slapping them away. Baal let loose a roar of triumph, and that's when Centauri saw it. It was right in the place where Baal's heart should have been, sticking out like someone wearing white to a funeral: Baal's soulstone. Centauri worked the prophecy through his head for what seemed like a million times. His eyes lit up.  
  
Centauri: OF COURSE! Tux, Tyrael, Outers: cover me!  
  
Centauri now ran at Baal. The demon saw this, and immediately sent three tentacles out at him. Two roses and Azurewrath sliced them into the ground. The tentacles attacking the outer soldiers stopped attacking them and came at Centauri. Centauri lept into the air and activated one of his giga blades, slicing away one of the blades, and Uranus' world shaking annhilitated the others. Centauri landed and continued running until finally reaching Baal. He lept on top fo him, pinning him to the ground. He placed his Giga blade hovering over Baal.  
  
Baal: Foolish mortal! You cannot harm me with a simple energy blade!  
  
Centauri: I had no intention of that!  
  
Centauri sliced at the area around the soulstone, much to the surprise of Baal. Centauri then grabbed the stone, which radiated a golden glow as Centauri touched it. He then pulled it right out of Baal's chest.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	28. EndGame, part 2

Reuisu(Voice over): And the die is cast. It is the beginning of the end. Baal has arrived, and brang with him the title of the Lord of Destruction. He destroyed the airport the Titans and I arrived in, and despite using all our attacks combined, a Sailor Planet Attack, and a Sailor Titan attack, he still survived. We then found the last peice of the prophecy, "In the heart of the enemy, there will be salvation. And in their darkest hour, there will be a light." Doesn't make much sense, but we attacked Baal anyway. But then, looking into that demonic force, I saw our light-his soulstone.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: All forces, TACTICAL RETREAT!  
  
Jupiter: What? What are you talking about, Reuisu!?  
  
Centauri: We need to retreat back to my void immediately!  
  
Uranus: And you would call us traitors, I call you a coward, Reuisu!  
  
Moon: If Reuisu is calling us back, he must have a good reason!  
  
Neptune: But we are succeeding! Little by little, we are defeating-  
  
Baal: You do nothing, Titans! My power is infinite! Buy my patience with you prattling idiots is not!  
  
Baal's tentacles regenerated as quickly as they had been disintegrated or torn off, and lashed and whipped at the sailors.  
  
Uranus: You had better be right about this, Reuisu!  
  
And with that, they retreated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu pressed the blue button on the control pad, and the entrance to the void opened and the ladder shot down from it. He held the soulstone in his pocket and began to climb upwards. Everyone else followed behind.  
  
Rei: Reuisu, why did we retreat? We WERE doing alright!  
  
Reuisu: I beg to differ. We were not doing as the prophecy spoke of.  
  
Hotaru: But we don't know what the prophecy says! It's too cryptic!  
  
Cain: But I do! I've managed to decipher-  
  
Reuisu: As have I, Cain. Everyone, gather around.  
  
Slowly, the group of Titans and Soldiers gathered around the large table in Reuisu's small kitchen area. Reuisu put the soulstone on the table, and it still glowed with a golden intensity, but shadowed out by black lines in it.  
  
Reuisu: You all know how Baal was freed from his tomb, correct?  
  
Serena: No... Should we?  
  
Everyone face-fell at her foolishness.  
  
Reuisu: Moon face, Baal was imprisoned within the mage known as Tal Rasha. When the Wanderer came and freed Baal, Tal Rasha was still wrestling with the demon in the inner sanctums of his own soul. What do you think happened to Tal Rasha when Baal was freed?  
  
Michelle: Well... I thought he had evaporated.  
  
Reuisu: Wrong, other moon face. This soulstone was imbedded within Baal's heart. 'In the heart of the enemy, there will be salvation.' It's not referring to his spiritual heart, but the soulstone WITHIN his heart! I think Tal Rasha is within the soulstone!  
  
Ami: I hate to break the mood of happiness on your face, Reuisu, but how do you propose we use this information to our advantage? It's not like we can just ask Tal Rasha in this crystalized form for his help.  
  
Reuisu: Quite correct, Ami.  
  
Reuisu turned around, and Cain handed Reuisu a large, gun-like object.  
  
Reuisu: Titans, this is a temporal reorganizer. It sends a beam into an object, reverting it back to a state at a certain point in time of it's history. Cain has modified the device to resurrect Tal Rasha. This is the key to winning against Baal!  
  
Chris: Um, I hate to sound pessimistic, but have you ever tried the device before?  
  
Reuisu: Once.  
  
Miya: And did it work?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. And now, let's see if it'll work again.  
  
Reuisu told everyone to stand back, and they all complied. Reuisu carefully aimed the device at the soulstone, and fired. There was no big tremendously wonderful energy blast, it was a single white beam, that fired into the soulstone, and a peice of the soulstone fell off and grew. It's color changed into a tanned human skin, and a loin cloth accompanied it. Soon, a full grown human male was on the table. He was bald, and held a long, brittle beard.  
  
Man: What... Where... Am I?  
  
Reuisu: Tal Rasha, I presume?  
  
Tal Rasha: Yes... So thirsty... Wait a moment... Where is the demon?!?  
  
Reuisu: He took over your body. You were imprisoned within the soulstone.  
  
Tal Rasha: He did? TELL ME EVERYTHING.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tal Rasha: I was imprisoned for centuries?!  
  
Mina: Yes. If what Reuisu says is true, the imprisonment with Baal extended your life span several thousand more years.  
  
Tal Rasha: Dearest Lord... I never expected it to be like this! And you say you are all some sort of senshi, fighting in a never-ending war against evil?  
  
Serena: The ones and only.  
  
Reuisu: Look, Tal, we need you on this one. You know Baal better than he knows himself. The military is keeping Baal confined to the area of Tokyo airport, but it's not going to hold forever, eventually Baal's going to laugh and crush everything in his path.  
  
Tal Rasha looked at everyone around him, who all looked pleading and wanting for his assistance. Well, except for Amara and Michelle, who seemed indifferent to Tal Rasha.  
  
Tal Rasha: What the hell. I might as well go down a hero.  
  
Reuisu: Thanks, Tal. All right everyone: we are about to face the biggest, baddest demon we've ever encountered. The odds are against us, we it's more than likely we'll all be killed.  
  
Everyone winced at the prospect and the somewhat pessimistic tone in Reuisu's voice.  
  
Reuisu: But dammit, we- you people are human beings, and as human beings dammit, we will not go down easy, and we'll go down with one hell of a fight. SO ARE YOU READY?!!?  
  
Everyone just stared at him.  
  
Reuisu: Well, speeches usually lighten the mood at a time like this at the very edge of our annihilation. Criticism accepted. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
Tal Rasha: This is going to take some getting used to...  
  
  
  
  
Baal and Tal Rasha merely glared at one another as the Sailors walked into the remains of the airport. They stood twenty feet in front of Baal.  
  
Baal: So, they have brought you back, Tal Rasha.  
  
Tal Rasha: Indeed they have, blasphemous demon.  
  
Baal: You could've had absolute power, you know. Domination of this earthly plane. Instead, you had to be like these Sailor misfits. All devoted to goodness and all that crap.  
  
Centauri smiled.  
  
Centauri: I believe the good mage here will agree with me, when I say that I have travelled to the far corners of the universe, born witness to stars dying, planets being born, civilizations thriving or being exterminated, and the one lesson learned through all that is that absolute power, is absolutely boring.  
  
Baal: And what are you to do about it? 'Neither Titan nor soldier could stop the destruction.' Do you really think this worn-out old mage can stop me?  
  
Centauri: He doesn't have to. I will.  
  
Baal: you? But you are a Titan! And neither Titan nor-  
  
Centauri: I am not a full Titan.  
  
Baal: I beg your pardon?  
  
Centauri: Before I learned of the Titans' existence, I was a Sailor Soldier. So in some aspects, I am both, but I am neither. I am neither Titan, nor Soldier.  
  
Baal: What you are is dead! You CANNOT DESTROY ME!  
  
Centauri: But I can! WITH THIS!  
  
Centauri whipped around and pulled out the soulstone. It was still glowing with it's intensity.  
  
Baal: MY SOULSTONE! Return it to me at once!  
  
Baal lept at Centauri, who stepped aside and gave the soulstone to Tal Rasha.  
  
Centauri: King Centauri gives soulstone to bishop Rasha!  
  
Baal: GIVE ME THE SOULSTONE!  
  
Baal sent out a tentacle at Tal Rasha, who used his magic to send a rock wall up from the ground in front of him, stopping the tentacle. Baal used more tentacles to break apart the wall, but Tal Rasha no longer held the soulstone!  
  
Mars: Queen Mars spins and evades attack with possession of the soulstone!  
  
Sailor Mars held out the soulstone in front of her. Baal snapped his head around, and ran at Mars.  
  
Baal: RETURN THE STONE!  
  
Mars lept away, passing the soulstone to Mercury.  
  
Mercury: Knight Mercury attacks Pawn Baal with soulstone!  
  
Baal: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Baal turned around and flew down at Mercury, who side-stepped away. Baal hit the ground hard, landing on his face. He slowly got up, but only to face Centauri with the soulstone in hand.  
  
Centauri: End game! Illegal move, that's CHECKMATE!  
  
Centauri raised the stone above his head, and slammed down the sharp, pointed end right into Baal's forehead. For what seemed like a long time, nothing happened. All of a sudden, bright lights began to flash from the spot that Centauri had struck. Green blood trickled down as Baal's entire body began to sudden explode! Everyone shielded their eyes as Baal exploded in an array of gas, blood, and body parts.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	29. Titans Together

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri carefully lifted the large peice of debris off of his back. He could feel that his backplate armor had been dented from the explosion, and had protected him from the blast. Within his armor, sensors told him of massive structural damage to the suit, and internal sensors for Reuisu's life signs were off-line. Centauri stood up slowly, looked around, and took off the helmet. With better clarity with his own eyes, he could see the dark eclipse that had consumed Crystal Tokyo now gone. Looking around, he saw most of the Sailors also regaining consciousness, and an arm sticking out of a pile of debris! Centauri ran over to the debris and pushed it all off. Sailors Uranus and Saturn were underneath the rubble, scaped and bruised. Uranus slowly woke up.  
  
Uranus: Did we win?  
  
Centauri: I would believe so. Is everyone all right?  
  
Centauri looked around, and saw that everyone except Sailor Saturn were getting up. Centauri checked her pulse.  
  
Centauri: She's all right, just took more of a beating. I'll get her to a hospital. Titans, you did make reservations at the hotel, I presume.  
  
Sailor Moonshine groggily confirmed that.  
  
Centauri: Good. Get some rest. Mercury, go back to my void and check the scanners, I don't want to find any unexpected prophecies winding up in my lab. Like something that says we still haven't killed that smeg-headed git. Rei, if you see any peices of Baal...  
  
Mars: Yeah?  
  
Centauri: Burn them thuroughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The annoying sound of the alarm awoke Reuisu sharply. He was still wearing his armor while on his bed, and promptly activated a giga blade and sliced his alarm clock in half. However, just before it was destroyed, the time said, '10:32 AM.'  
  
Reuisu: Morning. Is it true? Did we win? Or was it all just a sad dream, and the end of world is still at hand?  
  
Cain: Well, it must've been one hell of a dream, then.  
  
Reuisu turned around around in his bed to see Deckard Cain standing before him.  
  
Reuisu: Oh, Cain. Where's Tal Rasha?  
  
Cain: Well, after you collapsed into your bed when you finally got here, Tal Rasha said he was heading back to Kurast to get the Zakarum council back up.  
  
Reuisu: Well then. Summon the Titans, inform them we are to meet at Rei's temple in two hours.  
  
Cain: May I ask, what for?  
  
Reuisu: We need to discuss the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei: They're late.  
  
Reuisu: They'll get here when they get here. This IS their first time to Tokyo, you know.  
  
Rei: Are you sure gave them the right directions?  
  
Reuisu: Of course I did. And by the way, where's lover boy and your Grandfather?  
  
Rei: How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and Chad! Geez, Reuisu, you are the most jealous of all my boyfriends I ever had...  
  
Reuisu: I thought you've only been with Darien, and he's seeing Serena now. Speaking of which, where is the moon face?  
  
Rei: She and the others are celebrating the victory at the Crown Parlor. You should be too! We won!  
  
Reuisu: Indeed, but now is not the time to celebrate, but to lick our wounds, and think of what the future holds.  
  
Rei: What do you mean?  
  
Reuisu: The Titans did have lives before I met them, you know. We need to discuss which of us will be going back to those lives, or stay here. And where are Chad and your grandfather?  
  
Rei: On a business trip to Okinawa. They'll be back in another two days. How's Hotaru?  
  
Reuisu: She's got a broken arm that'll be in a cast for another month. She had a mild concussion, but beyond that there's nothing else.  
  
Rei: Well, I have to get out of here and meet the others. They want me there to celebrate. You can stay here and wait for the Titans, but I still have a life, and we're going to be having a party!  
  
Reuisu: And perhaps when we are done with our long conversation, we shall join you, love.  
  
The two kissed, and Rei waved goodbye as she walked off. The Titans, however, were also walking up the steps.  
  
Lucy: You gave us the wrong directions.  
  
Reuisu: Sue me. We need to talk.  
  
Miya: Yes, we do...  
  
Reuisu: Before I found you all, you were all living lives of your own. I realize this, and you most likely will wish to return to them for-  
  
Michelle: Well, actually, I only fought a couple of youmas here and there back in Paris and made some money off of charity from the people I saved.  
  
Miya: As did I, but I only used that money for food and transporation between Lut Gholein and the Rogue Encampment.  
  
Chris: I was abducted from a low-grade apartment by Mephisto. And that apartment was going to be demolished in a week to make way for a bypass.  
  
Lucy: I barely met anyone while travelling around the area of the Rogue Encampment. It was good to have the company.  
  
Reuisu: Oh... Well then, that means that you'll all stay?  
  
Miya: Well... Yes. Chris and I have an announcement to make.  
  
Chris: We're dating.  
  
This news shocked everyone, as they put bewildered expressions on their faces.  
  
Reuisu: And um... How long has this relationship of yours been going on?  
  
Chris: Since the Pandemonium Fortress. Although we were attracted to each other before hand...  
  
The two embraced and kissed, while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
Reuisu: Lucy? How about you?  
  
Lucy thought for a moment as Miya and Chris seperated.  
  
Lucy: Well, my medical business hasn't gotten very far. I've decided to settle down here and open up a coffee shop.  
  
Reuisu: That's a great idea! Wait a moment, where did you get the money to buy a coffee shop.  
  
Lucy: No worries, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: Alright.  
  
Lucy: I borrowed a few of your credit cards.  
  
Reuisu face-fell.  
  
Miya: Michelle, what about you?  
  
Michelle looked at all of the Titans. She winced and looked down at the ground as Reuisu got up.  
  
Reuisu: Don't tell me you're gonna leave, Michelle!  
  
Michelle: Well, there's only one real way that I'll stay here with all of you...  
  
Reuisu: How?  
  
Michelle: I want to be with Tyrael...  
  
And to that, everyone face-fell.  
  
Reuisu: Michelle, the guy's an Archangel! He's dead! He's composed entirely of light!  
  
Michelle: I know, that just adds to his hunkiness!  
  
Reuisu felt like face-falling again, but realized to do that again would make his nose bleed or something.  
  
Voice: So apparently I am a 'hunk.'  
  
Everyone turned to the side to see Tyrael floating down. His angel wings seemed to retract into his back like they were cloth, leaving him with an almost human appearance.  
  
Michelle: Yep! And if you stay here, Tyrael, I'll stay here, too!  
  
Tyrael looked at the Titans, and then to Michelle. He slowly grabbed his hood, and uncovered his face. It was still glowing somewhat from his angelic appearance, but he now had straight brown hair on his face. His eyes were as green as grass, and had a smile that seemed to penetrate one's soul. Michelle's eyes immediately turned into hearts as she stared at the new appearance of Tyrael.  
  
Michelle: DEAR GOD YOU'RE A HUNK!!!!  
  
Tyrael: If we're going to be together, we need to talk about you using the lord's name in-  
  
Michelle ran over and kissed Tyrael. He just stood there for a moment, trying to contemplate what had just happened.  
  
Tyrael: I... Could get used to that.  
  
Michelle sighed and fainted in lust.  
  
Reuisu: We have the wackiest little group of people I've ever known.  
  
Lucy: Well, at least you people all have dates. I'm stuck on my own. Say, Reuisu...  
  
Reuisu: Uh uh, lady. I have Rei, and as a British gentleman, I shall not betray her!  
  
Lucy snapped her fingers in disappointment.  
  
Lucy: And as a British lady myself, I am left without a man to be with! Hey, Astra-  
  
Astra: Don't you even say it, young lady! There are two things you seem to forget about met: One, I am a CAT, and two, I'M NOT A LESBIAN!  
  
Lucy: Um, actually, I was going to ask if you could find a personal ad for me...  
  
Astra: Oh. Well is my face red...  
  
Reuisu: Actually, it isn't.  
  
Astra: Well, obviously! I'm a cat!  
  
Reuisu: Well, it looks like Titans together for us.  
  
Chris: 'Titans Together.' It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Miya: What? Do you plan to use it as a battle cry or something?  
  
Reuisu: Well, it does have a nice ring to it...  
  
Michelle regained consciousness and said, "It actually sounds pretty lame to me. We need something like, 'Death to you!' or 'Prepare to die!'"  
  
Reuisu: How gruesome do you have to be, Michelle?  
  
Michelle: As gruesome as I want! I got Tyrael now!  
  
Reuisu: I swear, I'm not going to be able to live past 18 years old...  
  
Everyone began to laugh hysterically, and the camera upon the scene slowly backed up. It showed the temple, and then parts of Tokyo. And as it backed up, Reuisu spoke in a voice over.  
  
Reuisu: My name is Reuisu Lovhaug. I'm 17 years old, a bit cocky, and a bit of a git when it comes to my new partnership with the Titans. But in reality, I'm a Titan of love and justice, the amazingly British Sailor Centauri!  
  
  
*Moonlight Densetsu plays, showing photographs of the Titans with the other Sailors, mimicking the end of Sailor Stars*  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	30. Sailor Moon T Movie

Scene opens to a shot of Reuisu sitting on a chair, facing his computer in his void. He turns around and faces the screen.  
  
Reuisu: Oh, hello there! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Reuisu, former prince of Alpha Centauri, and the amazing and British Sailor Centauri. I lead a group of Sailor Soldiers known as the Sailor Titans. Here, I'll introduce them to you.  
  
Scene changes to a shot of Michelle, using her time staff on some bees that were trying to sting her. The bees quickly froze in mid air, frozen in time.  
  
Reuisu: That's Michelle. She's the first Titan I found. She's smart, she's the secondary keeper of time, and she goes by the name of Sailor Moonshine.  
  
Scene changes to Lucy making a cup of tea in a small kitchen with other people working in it.  
  
Reuisu: That's Lucy. She used to be a doctor, travelling around an area of Europe known as "The Sanctuary" or something. She owns a coffee shop, is really cheery, and is also known as Sailor Cephiros.  
  
Scene changes to Miya and Chris, watching a sunset together.  
  
Reuisu: Those two lovebirds are Miya and Chris. Miya was travelling between Lut Gholein and a Rogue Encampment in that Sanctuary thing before we found her. As for Chris, he only discovered recently he was a Sailor Titan. Mephisto had kidnapped him, forced him to transform, and chained him to an island. Miya is Sailor Love and Chris is Sailor Asteroid.  
  
Reuisu then transforms into Sailor Centauri.  
  
Reusiu: Together, we Titans have fought evils that no humans could ever imagine! Diablo, Mephisto, Baal, all of them have fallen to us! The Titans are and always will be together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
A giant banner hung over the square-shaped coffee house, in between and electronics store and a shoe store. The banner read, "Titans Coffee. Grand Opening." Inside, Lucy was handling six customers at once, while the others were all sitting in booths next to one another.  
  
Haruka: You have to admire her determination to make all this work.  
  
Reuisu: Not to mention the fact that she's handling all those customers until she gets actual people working for her, instead of just the cooks.  
  
Setsuna: The problem is noone will work for her except for cooking. The others don't like dealing with customers.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Lucy approached them and collapsed into a seat.  
  
Lucy: Ugh... I managed to get a cook to cover for me while I take a slight break. *Sigh*, the business is harder than I thought...  
  
Michiru: You can cope.  
  
Michelle: So, what are our plans for Christmas?  
  
Rei: Not just Christmas, it's also coming close to Reuisu's anniversary!  
  
Usagi: Which anniversary?  
  
Rei: The anniversary where he awoke from the coma Beryl put him in.  
  
Reuisu: And then we faced that clone guy. What was he called again? Kimron? Chimerafon?  
  
Haruka: It doesn't matter. So, what'll we be doing?  
  
Makoto: We could meet over at Rei's temple and have a Christmas party.  
  
Lucy: Okay, let's- oh crap, more customers. Stupid hot chocolate season...  
  
Lucy walked off.  
  
Reuisu: Poor girl. We really should help out.  
  
Minako: We're not going to, are we?  
  
Reuisu: Not unless she asks.  
  
Everyone giggled slightly.  
  
  
  
  
A shovel shot into the ground and dug up dry dirt out of the two-foot down hole. The pile of dirt steadily increased at a fast pace as the shovel continued to pull dirt ouf to the ground. A wooden cross lay on the ground next to the grave. It wasn't a tombstone, it was a protectorate. Suddenly, finally getting into the ground's foundations, the person digging up the grave found their ttarget: the skull. The person pulled out the skull, and began to laugh maniacally.  
  
  
  
  
  
Over Mamoru Chiba's apartment, slightly out of phase with the entire universe, was a void. The entrance was practically invisible. If you saw it, you'd probably think there was just something caught in your eye. The void is the home of Reuisu, where he spends most of his free time.  
  
Reuisu: Damn it!  
  
And where he swears the most.  
  
Reuisu: The stabilizers won't handle the change in color! Listen, my little electronic friend: I NEED this place to look somewhat "holiday impressive" for when I have guests! So you are going to do what I ask for OR I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART, PROCESSOR FROM NETWORK CABLE!  
  
Suddenly, the blackness of the void shimmered wavered, and was replaced by a glowing gold color, with paterns of red and green and blue all over it!  
  
Reuisu: See, was that so hard?  
  
The entrace to the void opened up, and the other four Titans entered the void.  
  
Chris: Woah, nice upgrade!  
  
Michelle: What did you do?  
  
Reuisu: Made it more festive. We're still thinking about Christmas plans, and this place has enough space to fit us all as any other. It seems like a logical choice to have it here.  
  
Miya: I actually think we should have it over at Usagi's house. She's the first Sailor soldier, and it would be good to have some reunion in order.  
  
Lucy: I must disafree. We should have it at my coffee shop, after hours!  
  
Reuisu: And I am dearly opposed to tha-  
  
All of a sudden, the closed entrance to the void was torn open with a hole in it. A sword was sticking straight through it. Everyone gasped, especially Reuisu, and the sword ripped through more, making a larger hole. The figure stepped through and into the void. A figure with no head.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots that extended up to her knees. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru: I feel another wave coming.  
  
Haruka: Just our luck. Ever think that this planet just WANTS to be destroyed?  
  
Setsuna: Ask me five minutes after I'm dead.  
  
The four outer soldiers, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru were sitting in Lucy's coffee shop. Haruka sipped some more tea and then slowly placed it down. She was about to speak again, but all of a sudden, the glass window they were sitting next to shattered! Twisting their heads around to see what had happened, they saw a figure on a horse that was leaping through the glass and out into the coffee shop. The entire civilian assembly in the shop screamed and ran out of the doors as quickly as they could, as well as the people working there at the moment. Everyone ran out.  
  
Except the sailors.  
  
The figure wore a black cape, and his black cloathing seemed to be aged and dead. He had no head.  
  
Haruka: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michiru: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Setsuna: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
  
  
  
Astra: No, it's supposed to go like this, Luna!  
  
Astra, the Titan's guardian cat, was with the inner soldiers at Rei's temple. They were helping Rei decorate her temple for Christmas. Every twenty seconds, Astra and Luna were getting into fights.  
  
Luna: And I must say you are completely, absolutely incorrect! It can't go that way, the angle is all wrong!  
  
Astra: And how would you know, Luna? What's so special about YOUR special skills in home decorating?!!?  
  
Minako: Don't those two ever stop fighting?  
  
Artemis: 'Fraid not. It was much like this back in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Astra: Ha! You're one to speak, Luna!  
  
Makoto: What did she say?  
  
Ami: I have no idea. They're bickering so much I don't eve know what they're saying!  
  
Minako: They're worse than Usagi and Rei.  
  
Luna: Oh yeah?!  
  
Astra: Yeah!  
  
Luna: Oh yeah?!  
  
Astra: Yeah!  
  
Usagi: Hey, you two, chill out! You're friends, you're-  
  
Both cats: BUTT OUT, USAGI!  
  
Usagi: Okay...  
  
Suddenly, a sword rips into the temple wall, tearing it open. The shocked expressions on their faces last only for a second, and immediately they pull out their transformation sticks.  
  
Usagi: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Two cannons came out of the backplate of the armor and rested on Centauri's shoulders. They fired out two yellow blasts of energy at the Headless man, but he quickly sliced them away with his burning sword.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Sailor Cephiros pointed her ring at the headless man, and a firey silhouette of a running woman came out of the ring and ran straight into the headless man, blasting him back.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE GLASS ORB!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine aimed her time staff, and a glass orb shot out of it and enveloped the headless man. The headless man immediately sliced through the orb with his sword, and ran at full speed towards Sailor Centauri.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, Compartments, and other areas opened up out of Centauri's armor. As well as two cannons came onto his shoulder, and his missile ports on his armor opened. All of a sudden, missiles, lasers, cannons, and other assorted weapons all fired out of the armor, blasting into the headless assailant, vaporizing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
The blue ball of energy shot away from Sailor Neptune at the headless man, who sliced it in half with a flaming sword. The headless man charged at Sailor Neptune, but Sailor Saturn ran behind him and stapped into the headless man with her glaive. The headless man turned around and charged at Sailor Saturn and struck down with his sword, but Sailor Saturn immediately blocked with her silence glaive.  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!  
  
The yellow and purple blasts of energy shot out immediately, and vaporized the headless man on contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
The flaming arrow shot out at the headless assailant, who evaded out of the way. He then charged at Sailor Mars with his sword, preparing to strike down.  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
Green blasts of energy shot away from Sailor Jupiter and blasted into the headless man, not even flinching him.  
  
Mecury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
Venus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
All three attacks hit the headless man, blasting him away from Sailor Mars.  
  
Luna: Sailors, use the planet attack!  
  
The five nodded and held hands. Five different colored auras began to surround them all.  
  
Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Mercury: MERCURY CYRSTAL POWER!  
  
Mars: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Moon: Sailor Planet-  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!  
  
Five different colored beams shot out of the Sailors, launching an energy equalling that of the five planets, colliding with the headless man, annihalating him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: So we were all attacked by the same person?  
  
Ami: Not exactly the same person. It is reasonable to assume they were a type of creature all the same, but serving someone else.  
  
Everyone was within Reuisu's void, discussing the headless attacker each group had encountered.  
  
Astra: It's a strange coincedence we all encountered someone headless all at the same time.  
  
Haruka: Their targets were obvious: Us.  
  
Reuisu: Which unforuntately means the Sailor Soldiers and Sailor Titans! Therefore, we must assume this enemy believes we are a heavy threat to their plans. There's something else bothering me, however. You say they were headless, looked like they had been dug up from a grave, and carried a sword?  
  
Usagi: Yes...  
  
Reuisu: Computer, library!  
  
A section of the void withered and crumbled for a moment, then reappeared as a rather long and tall library. Reuisu walked through the hallways until reaching a section marked, "Prophecies and Legends." Walking in, he walked onto a ladder and slid it across the ground until reaching the end of the section. He looked around for a moment, then grabbed two books. One was labeled, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and the other, "The Headless Horseman."  
  
Reuisu climbed down and looked through the headless horseman book. He finall stopped at a page with a sketch of the headless horseman on it.  
  
Reuisu: This is the one who attacked us.  
  
He held it out to everyone there, and they all confirmed that was the one had attacked all of them. Reuisu began to walk back towards the main room but continued to speak, anyway.  
  
Reuisu: These two books give two seperate but similar legends regarding one person known as the Headless Horseman. The first, from the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, had the horseman as a mercenary who fought in the Revolutionary War of America to prevent the Americans from taking the colonies from the British. He was merciless, and enjoyed cutting off people's heads. Eventually, however, he was killed and had his head cut off. He then returned as a ghost that cut off people's heads as revenge for what happened to him.  
  
Reuisu sat down in his chair and began to bring up a profile of the Headless Horseman.  
  
Reuisu: The other legend states that the man was a gentleman who was on his way to an appointment, but was late. On the way, he was attacked by bandits and his head was cut off. He then returned from the dead as a ghost, cutting off heads for the perfect one to replace the one stolen from him.  
  
The others made disgusted faces.  
  
Michiru: Well isn't that pleasant sounding...  
  
Reuisu: Gruesome as it may sound, there are still a few things that don't make sense, like how there were multiple versions of him at the same time.  
  
Rei: It could be some type of spell that made clones of him.  
  
Reuisu: Likely, but let's not jump to conclusions.  
  
Makoto: Haven't we already jumped to conclusions with assuming this guy IS the Headless Horseman?  
  
Reuisu: Well, technically yes... But we have some evidence that supports it. Usagi, I want you to contact Mamoru and see if he or his American friends have a copy of that American movie "Sleepy Hollow." It may give us some idea of what we're up against.  
  
Minako: Could the horseman be controlled by someone?  
  
Reuisu: With our luck? Yes, yes, and yes.  
  
  
  
  
Luna: Usagi, you don't seem to be taking the situation very seriously...  
  
Usagi and Luna were walking home, while Usagi was scarfing down ice cream bars like mad.  
  
Usagi: I have to keep up my strength, Luna! If the Horseman attacks, I don't want to be-  
  
Suddenly, the two turned around and saw the Horseman on a horse, galloping towards them.  
  
Usagi: MOON ETERNAL-  
  
Suddenly, Usagi was grabbed from behind by two strong-looking men, and her transformation brooch was thrown away. The stuck her in a linen bag, and carried her away.  
  
Luna: Usai!  
  
Luna ran as fast as her little cat legs could, but the horse's feet kicked Luna away into a nearby tree, knockining her unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: So, big, tall, brown hair, and a bad compection?  
  
Luna: Yes, that's right.  
  
Reuisu: I know exactly where to find this man. Don't worry, I'll be alright.  
  
Rei: But-  
  
Reuisu: Stay here.  
  
Haruka: Like he-  
  
Reuisu: STAY HERE.  
  
Reuisu grabbed a trench coat and hat and walked out of the entrance to the void. After leaving Mamoru's apartment building, he proceeded to walk three blocks, then down an alley and through a door. Before he could, however, a large man stood in the way, blocking the door.  
  
Man: I'm sorry, sir, you're not allowed in there.  
  
Reuisu: Not allowed? Me? I'm allowed everywhere!  
  
The man was about to grab Reuisu when Reuisu suddenly punched him in the face twice and threw him into the opposite wall. He then walked through the door.  
  
He came into a bar filled with people laughing and chatting and drinking beer. He saw3 a poker table where two of the kidnapper of Usagi sat and played poker. Reuisu walked over and sat down.  
  
Reuisu: Deal me in.  
  
Man: I thought we had our agreements. We get you your information, and you leave us alone.  
  
Reuisu: But then you were hired to kidnap someone I care about. So, you are going to tell me where I can find this friend of mine.  
  
The people at the table laughed.  
  
Reuisu: Or in five minutes, I will be the only one at this table standing.  
  
They laughed some more.  
  
Reuisu: And five minutes after that, I will be the only one in this bar standing.   
  
The people at the table stood up and surrounded Reuisu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei: Okay, I used this equipment to track Reuisu... He's in a bar three blocks down. Astra, you go down there and see what he knows.  
  
Astra: Right.  
  
The tan cat jumped out of the exit of the void.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: WHERE. IS. SHE?!!?!?!?!  
  
The entire bar was a mess. Beer and alcohol flooded out of broken glass and mixed with blood from cut and bruises from several bar patrons. Tables and chairs were smashed up, leaving only Reuisu and the two kidnappers standing.  
  
Kidnapper: I'm telling you, man, I don't know!  
  
Reuisu: then you know smoebody, who knows somebody, WHO KNOWS SOMETHING!  
  
The other kidnapper swung a bottle at Reuisu, who ducked and the bottle collided with a nearby wall, shattering. Reuisu proceeded to punch and kick the two kidnappers, knocking them unconscious. Reuisu looked around the room where everyone was unconscious.  
  
Reuisu: BUGGER! Now I have to wait for someone to wake up.  
  
Voice: You really overdo things, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu turned around to see Astra approaching. Reuisu kneeled down to her.  
  
Reuisu: It gets the job done. Usagi is our future queen, and I intend for it to stay that way. After all, there's no real point of anything with no Sailor Moon.  
  
Reuisu and Astra heard some moaning and groaning of pain coming from one of the kidnappers.  
  
Reuisu: Excuse me a moment.  
  
Reuisu walked over and picked up the kidnapper, who was still limp.  
  
Reuisu: Well, wasn't that fun and all? Waddya say we go for another 'round where you get a lot more than a headache?  
  
Kidnapper: Look, give me a break!  
  
Reuisu: Well, certainly! What should we start with? An arm? A leg? We're all out of prides, but we could start with the fingers and work our way up!  
  
Kidnapper: Er, um, I may have some information for you... A location! Yeah, yeah, a location...  
  
Reuisu smiled and looked at Astra.  
  
Reuisu: See? It's like I always say: you can achieve more with a kind word and a two-by-four than you can with just a kind word.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu stood as Sailor Centauri in a grassy field. It was beginning to rain, and the wind was throwing leaves around him like mad.  
  
Centauri: I know you're out there! Show yourself!  
  
Out of the shadows of the trees, a woman walked out. She wore a trench coat and looked she had been working out. Centauri, however, recognized the face and gasped.  
  
Centauri: Charsi?!!?  
  
Charsi: Yes, Sailor Centauri, it is I.  
  
Centauri: You were the one who sent the Headless Horseman to attack myself and my friends?  
  
Charsi nodded.  
  
Centauri: But why?!!? We assisted you back in the Rogue Encampment! We recovered the Horadric Malus for you!  
  
Charsi: Indeed. But since you killed Andariel, warriors stopped coming to the camp. Warriors who needed their armors or weapons repaired or their armor or weapons imbuned. My business has been ruined thanks to you Sailor misfits!  
  
Centauri: Profit. This whole thing was about your personal profit.  
  
Charsi: Indeed. I also forced Akara to bring me the skeleton of the horseman, where I dug up his grave and retrieved his skull. I then made Akara place a gem inside the skull that would allow me to create as many horsemen as I wanted. And now, my revenge will be complete.  
  
The Headless Horseman came up next to Charsi with Usagi unconscious in his arms.  
  
Centauri: Is she-  
  
Charsi: Dead? No. Merely unconscious. Which is going to be considerably less than what is going to happen to ou! ARISE, MY HEADLESS HORSEMEN!!!  
  
The ground around Charsi began to crack and crumble, and Headless Horsemen began to rise from the ground in the hundreds.  
  
Voice: SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!  
  
A flaming white sword flashed from nowhere and sliced through a line of headless horsemen. Sailor Centauri turned around and saw Tyrael floating through the air.  
  
Centauri: Great timing, angel boy.  
  
Tyrael: I've brought some friends.  
  
Tyrael pointed to the ground underneath him, and the Sailor Titans and the inner and outer soldiers were approaching.  
  
Mars: Tyrael's been following you.  
  
Centauri: Well, good thing he did. HELP ME!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Sailor Moonshine's time staff changed into a mirror that reflected the light of the moon off into a beam that blasted into a group of Horsemen, knocking them away. They were quickly replaced by another group. Centauri ran over and grabbed Usagi who began to wake up.  
  
Centauri: TRANSFORM RIGHT NOW!  
  
Usagi: Wha-?  
  
Centauri: TRANSFORM!  
  
Usagi: Oh, okay. MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
A firey silhouette of a running woman shot out of Sailor Cephiros' ring and blasted into a nearby horseman group, almost vaporizing them.  
  
Mercury: It's no use! There are still too many!  
  
Asteroid: May I suggest the planet and Titan attacks?  
  
Centauri: Right! Outer soldiers, protect us!  
  
Saturn: Way ahead of you! SILENCE WALL!!!  
  
A black shield formed around the Sailor Soldiers and Titans.  
  
Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
Charsi ran at the shield with a sword and began to slash at it with all her might.  
  
Mercury: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Tyrael slashed away and tore apart at every one of the horsemen that attacked him.  
  
Mars: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Tyrael was suddenly knocked away and the onslaught of horsemen began to bang and slash away at the silence wall.  
  
Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
The shield broke away. The outer Soldiers gasped.  
  
Moon: Sailor Planet-  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
All: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Energy swirled around the Sailor soldiers and the Sailor Titans as the power of the inner planets and the powers of other forces combined into one large energy beam, which fired with enough intensity that could've scorched the sky as horseman after horseman was vaporized by the beam that finally stopped after ten seconds of life. The Sailors collapsed.  
  
Centauri: Man... That really takes it out of you.  
  
Love: Look!  
  
Charsi was still standing, and the real Headless Horseman was next to her, collapsed and holding his sword for balance.  
  
Charsi: Eerrrr, I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL! HORSEMEN! AR-  
  
Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere and knocked the skull out of Charsi's arms and onto the Horseman's neck. Everyone turned their heads to see a group of Rogue Archers. They were led by Hratli!  
  
Hratli: Charsi! Akara informed us of your treachery. On behalf of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye, you are under arrest.  
  
The Rogues grabbed Charsi and dragged her away.  
  
Hratli: Thank you again, Titans.  
  
She walked off. The Sailors then saw the Headless Horseman walking off, except he wasn't as headless anymore...  
  
Moon: Where's he going?  
  
Centauri: Back to hell. The direction he's heading in is to Tristram.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was handed the small present by Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: This one is from me, your highness.  
  
Usagi: Ah, ya don't have to call me your highness until I'm Queen!  
  
Reuisu: Oh, pish posh. You know, this was the best idea I ever had: having Christmas in the Rogue Encampment.  
  
Michelle: Excuse me, but I believe it was I who thought of the idea. You were totally against it!  
  
Reuisu: I believe not! Go ahead, Usagi, open your present.  
  
Usagi tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. She slowly opened it. And as she did, a golden light shined out of it. Usagi gaped as she pulled out the object.  
  
Usagi: A shard of the purity chalice!  
  
Everyone gasped, except for Reuisu.  
  
Usagi: How..?  
  
Reuisu: I was travelling near the ruins of Mugen school when I happened upon it.  
  
Usagi: Why...?  
  
Reuisu: Because, it's a symbol. When you were facing Pharoah Ninety and Mistress Nine, everyone told you to fight and destroy Mistress Nine, even though they knew it was Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: To which I am still greatly appreciative to you.  
  
Reuisu: Instead, you fought for your principles! You said it was wrong, and you meant it! It's a symbol of your purity, and your heart forever, Usagi. Besides, everything else was too expensive.  
  
Everyone laughed hard at his joke.  
  
Rei: There's one question I still have for you, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Rei: How did you know where to find the kidnappers?  
  
Reuisu smiled.  
  
Reuisu: Some of the scoundrels of the universe have the best information gathering abilties. I originally went into that bar to find information about certain people who are now incarcerated. Those two were hired to get that information, and that's how I remembered the description. And, once again, I am the champion!  
  
Reuisu stood up in a pose. Rei proceeded to hit him with a pillow. Soon, the entire group was engaged in throwing pillows and other assorted soft items.  
  
As the camera panned back, Reuisu's voice overlapped.  
  
Reuisu: My name is Reuisu Lovhaug. I'm sort of a risk-taking guy, and the credit taker. In reality, I'm an agent of love and justice. The Titan of will and steel: Sailor Centauri.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEVER THE END 


End file.
